Di sí
by Aiosami
Summary: Harry estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella, pero ahora sus planes se verán enredados. Ella no se quiere casar y él se muere por hacerlo. UA. HHr Epilogo Arriba
1. Prologo

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Lori Foster _

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a la warner.

Título: Di sí. (Say yes)

Summary: Harry estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella, pero ahora sus planes se verán enredados. Ella no se quiere casar y él se muere por hacerlo.

Fic dedicado a Hikari Takaishi por su cumpleaños (día de ayer) pero también para Sumire-Chan (niña si se puede).

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno**

Prologo.

Fue el grito alto y agudo de ira lo que atrajo la atención de Harry Potter, junto con los chillidos que siguieron. Miró por la estrecha calle y parpadeó para cerciorarse de que no alucinaba. No. Allí estaba su amigable y por lo general tranquila vecina, Hermione Granger, con su pelo castaño y crispado agitado mientras corría a toda velocidad en pos de Cho, su antigua novia. Hacía meses que no veía a Cho, desde que rompieron, y su visión en ese momento no fue lo que lo fascinó. No, fue la gentil, dulce y pasiva Hermione, que ese momento sostenía un rastrillo que blandía con la fuerza y la eficacia de una maza de guerra. Cada vez que lo hacía oscilar, acentuando sus esfuerzos con gruñidos bajos y amenazadores, Cho aullaba de temor.

Esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad al oír a Hermione soltar una amenaza más bien extravagante e improbable. Por lo que podía ver hasta ese instante, Hermione todavía no había tocado a Cho, aunque faltaba poco. Esta llevaba la blusa abierta, pero todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en escapar de la mujer decidida a vengarse, no a cubrirse el pecho medio desnudo. Al acercarse a la entrada del garaje donde se hallaba él, Harry intentó apartarse de su camino. Pero Cho estableció contacto visual y, aunque ya no tenían que ver el uno con el otro, es evidente que decidió que podía ser su salvador.

Hermione se comportaba como una mujer desdeñada o que hubiera encontrado a su novio en una situación íntima con otra mujer. Y conociendo a Cho, la suposición no carecía de fundamentos. Un tiempo atrás había aprendido que Cho jamás sería una pareja leal, entregada y cariñosa. Motivo por el que puso fin a la relación.

Pero cuando las dos corrieron directamente hacia él y vio la furia, y el dolor, en los ojos de Hermione, Harry supo con certeza que Cho había recurrido a sus viejos trucos. Decidió quedarse al margen y dejar que Hermione se desahogara, sabiendo que en realidad no le haría ningún daño a Cho. Pero las mujeres tenían otra idea.

Intentaron usarlo a él como poste.

Dejó caer la carpeta que sostenía y vio cómo los planos aprobados para otra subdivisión se diseminaban por el suelo del garaje. Se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio mientras Cho trataba de protegerse poniéndose detrás de él y Hermione intentaba pasar a través de él. Se agachó para recoger un plano que estaba siendo pisoteado bajo unos furiosos pies femeninos y en el acto quedo tendido de espaldas. Como acababa de regresar del trabajo, aún llevaba pantalones de vestir. Gruñó, pero en ese momento Cho se lanzó hacia su casa, seguida de Hermione, que saltó por encima de él.

Oyó otro chillido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que conoció a Hermione supo que era una mujer apasionada, llena de energía y de emoción. Pero esa era la primera vez que veía libre dicha emoción. El idiota con el que había pensado casarse jamás la habría hecho feliz. Harry supuso que, en cierto sentido, estaba en deuda con Cho por demostrarle a Hermione lo imbécil que realmente era Viktor Krum.

Luego oyó el sonido de cristales al romperse y llegó a la conclusión de que iba a tener que intervenir. Conociendo a Hermione, y había llegado a conocerla bastante bien desde que se trasladó a una de las casas que él construyó, odiaría su pérdida de control en cuanto se hubiera calmado.

Se preguntó fugazmente si le permitiría consolarla.

Se acercó por detrás y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rastrillo cuando volvió a blandirlo contra la acurrucada y vociferante Cho. Se lo quitó de las manos y, al volverse hacia él, la inmovilizó con un abrazo.

-Tranquilízate, cariño-

Intentó no manifestar en la voz la satisfacción y el buen humor que sentía. Poco a poco, empezaba a comprender la enormidad de la situación y a sentirse realmente bien. Eso representaría el fin del novio de Hermione, y Harry no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Él se había contenido, reacio a involucrarse en una relación establecida, aun cuando sabía que esta no iría a ninguna parte. Hermione era demasiado buena para Viktor, lo que pasaba era que ella aún no se había dado cuenta.

Pero con ese nuevo desliz, sin duda que lo mandaría a volar. Al final ambos quedarían libres de ataduras y él tendría libertad para cortejarla como quería.

Hermione gruñó y Harry tuvo que reconocer que el sonido amenazador resultaba efectivo.

-Suéltame, Harry-

_Ni lo sueñes_. Era muy agradable tenerla entre sus brazos, demasiado. Observó su expresión rígida, sus ojos brillantes y se vio obligado a contenerse para no besarla. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de sostenerla en brazos, y le gustaba… mucho. Ella volvió a gruñir y él observó sus dientes apretados de furia, los que le tentaban para sentirlos con su lengua.

La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño cobijado contra el suyo y aspiró su suave fragancia. Hermione siempre olía a sol, a suavidad y a mujer. Bajó su boca a su oído.

-Creo que ya has dejado claro tu parecer, cariño. Cho entiende el error que ha cometido-

-No sabe lo que… -se debatió en sus brazos -¡Estaban en mi casa, en mi cama!-

Si lo sabía. La casa significaba todo para Hermione, pero muy poco para Viktor. De hecho, la había comprado con sus propios medios, algo considerable para una mujer sola con unos ingresos moderados. Y no pasaba un día sin que le mencionara el trabajo maravilloso que había hecho al construirla. Hacía que sintiera como si le hubiera entregado la luna.

-No volverá a suceder, Hermione. Lo prometo-dijo Cho.

A Harry le costó mucho controlar la alegría. Y cuando ella contempló con energía y emoción encendidas en sus ojos castaños, no pudo aguantar.

Sonrió.

Muy despacio ella miró en derredor. Una lámpara yacía rota en el suelo y Harry vio que hacía una mueca. Cunado su mirada se posó en el cuadro destrozado, cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor y se ruborizó.

A su espalda, oyó cómo Cho se escabullía. No le prestó atención. En los tres meses que habían pasado desde su separación, no la había echado de menos ni una sola vez.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Suél… suéltame –

Con cautela, cerciorándose de que no volvería a ir en pos de Cho, él bajó los brazos. Hermione se quedó quieta, con los ojos aún cerrados y las mejillas acaloradas.

-Lo siento-musitó con un susurro estrangulado.

Harry le acarició la mejilla, lleno de ternura y de una dosis saludable de deseo.

-Eh, no te preocupes. Después de un día aburrido en el despacho, necesitaba un poco de movimiento.-

Ella respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró. Inspeccionó los daños.

-No era mi intención romperlo todo.-

-Sin duda Cho no estaría de acuerdo contigo.- Hermione alzó la vista a su cara y sus manos se cerraron.

-No quiero volver a verla jamás cerca de mí-

-No te preocupes. Creo que Cho ha aprendido la lección. Además, no fui yo quien la invitó.-

-No-frunció el ceño-Al parecer lo hizo Viktor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no albergaba simpatía por Viktor. De hecho, quería regodearse en la tontería del muy idiota.

-Yo me ocuparé de él-levantó la barbilla y despacio rodeó los cristales que había en el suelo.

Harry observó su postura rígida mientras se alejaba y se preguntó si debería acompañarla a casa o dejar que se enfrentara a Viktor sola. Entonces se relajó.

Este no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

Además, Hermione era reservada, con una dignidad y un orgullo de un kilómetro de ancho. No querría tener público cuando le diera la patada a Viktor. Sabía lo importante que eran para ella los valores anticuados. Posiblemente porque para el también lo eran.

Hablaría con él, escucharía sus vacuas excusas y luego le diría que se largara. Sin duda se sentiría herida un tiempo, pero lo superaría. Harry estaba dispuesto a brindarle algún tiempo.

Y entonces llegaría al fin su turno de acercarse a ella.

Continuará…

Notas mías.

¡Holas!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, dirás pero que ¿rayos? Esta fulana ya anda publicando fics nuevos, pues sí. Pero este fic si va terminar, no como los otros xD. Además que la historia no es del todo mía. Mía es la cuenta de luz, los dolores de espalda y dedos. Y además darle una coherencia y adaptarla al mundo de Harry y Hermione. Si soy Delusional a mucha honra. Pero bueno, la historia es cortita, así que no me verán mucho por acá. Y sigo con el proyecto de mi Sis Lilyem.

_Anuncios publicitarios_**. (Lemmon) **

"**Mar de pasiones" **by Aio&Lilyem Sisters. Pareja H+Hr UA.

"**Búsquenla" **by Sumire Chan. Merodeadores Época.

"**Enredos amistosos" **by Ady2004 H+Hr.

"**Crónicas de un imposible" **by JulietaPotter Pareja D/G. (buscar su demás fics).

Gracias.


	2. Chapter I

Capitulo I: Una visita inesperada

_**Casa en venta por el propietario**_

Aturdido, Harry aminoró la camioneta hasta detenerse por completo. Hermione había estado evitándolo. Las charlas afables en el patio habían cesado, igual que las visitas espontáneas que solía hacer a los terrenos en construcción. Antes Hermione no era capaz de mantenerse alejada cuando veía a los obreros trabajar en otra casa de su calle. La encantaba el proceso de ver cómo se levantaba una casa, cómo se conjuntaban los elementos para formar un hogar, casi tanto como él.

Pero últimamente su orgullo y vergüenza habían levantado un muro contra él que estaba cansado de golpearse la cabeza.

¿Y en ese momento quería vender? Y un cuerno.

Maldiciéndose, aparcó y bajó. Miró con furia el cartel. Irrumpió en su jardín, lo arrancó y lo metió en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, luego se limpió las manos con satisfacción. ¿Quería venderla sin decirle nada a él, sin darle la oportunidad que había estado esperando¡Ja!

Había sido demasiado paciente, ese era el problema. Tenía un plan, y ya era hora de ponerlo en marcha. Deseaba a Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y a partir de ese mismo instante, la espera se había terminado.

Hermione estaba desnuda, mojada y frustrada.

También estaba sola.

El agua desbordó los costados del jacuzzi grande cuando abrió los ojos. La vívida fantasía que había invocado se desvaneció. Se dio cuenta de que eran los truenos lo que la había sobresaltado… y el hombre con el que había estado soñando.

Disgustada, meneó la cabeza. Había esquivado a Harry desde aquel día horrible. Tampoco debería soñar con él. Se hallaba cansada, eso era todo, el exceso de trabajo la había extenuado. Había contado con un placentero baño en el jacuzzi para relajarse. Pero como Harry había construido la casa e instalado la bañera, no le extrañaba que sus pensamientos hubieran vuelto a centrarse en él.

Con la llegada de la tormenta, y desvanecida la fantasía, supuso que ya era hora de ponerle fin al baño.

El agua chorreó sobre las baldosas de cerámica mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla. Cielos, ni siquiera en su imaginación era capaz de entregarse a una aventura romántica satisfactoria. Quizá debería olvidarse de los hombres soñados, tal como había abandonado a los de verdad. Resultaba evidente que los romances, incluso los imaginarios, no estaban hechos para ella. Además, los animales eran más fiables. Por desgracia, igual que la casa, los perros requerían un cuidado. Y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba tener uno, no estaba el tiempo suficiente en casa para hacerle compañía… o al revés.

Goteando, fue a cerrar las ventanas. Sin la brisa fresca, el interior no tardaría en volverse insoportable, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo del aire acondicionado.

El atardecer se había tornado muy oscuro, y recordó que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta. Al ir a cerrarla, vio el cielo amenazador y sintió unas gotas a medida que la lluvia caía sobre el porche. Volvió a pensar en lo agradable que sería tener una mascota, otro ser vivo para hacerle compañía en una noche terrible como esa. Cierto que no le brindaría la misma presencia que un hombre, aunque requería menos atenciones. Y además era más leal y amistosa. Jamás hacían promesas que no podían cumplirse.

De pronto vio que no estaba el cartel de **_se vende. _**¡Si lo había puesto el día anterior!

Distraída de sus ensoñaciones ante la posibilidad de un vandalismo, abrió la mosquitera y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Piensas bailar desnuda bajo la lluvia?-

Con un chillido, retrocedió y resbaló al oír esa voz conocida, profunda y masculina. Habría caído sobre el trasero de no haberla frenado la puerta abierta.

Tardó un momento en recuperar la dignidad… o lo que le quedaba de ella, antes de asomarse otra vez con cautela. Un estallido de luz blanca surcó la noche y vio a su único vecino, Harry Potter, de pie al lado de la mosquitera. Se hallaba sumido en las sombras, pero reconocería su cuerpo, su voz, su presencia, en cualquier parte. Tuvo un escalofrío _¡Vaya si podía reconocerlo!_

Pero Harry siempre quedaría relegado a su papel de fantasía. No era posible nada más. No después de aquel incidente.

Parpadeó sorprendida cuando sus ojos se adaptaron. Bañado por la tormenta, Harry estaba con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos empapados, y con una botella de vino en una mano.

¡Santo cielo! Era demasiado magnifico, grande, imponente y varonil. Asimismo, era la última persona a la que quería ver, aparte de en sus sueños.

Pero… allí estaba.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al volver a abrirlos, él seguía allí, sin dejar de observarla.

-Una mascota. Está claro que necesito una mascota-jadeó y entró en la casa para protegerse detrás de la puerta. Tras un silencio prolongado, comenzó a darse cuenta de que él no pensaba irse, y de que una vez más había dado una impresión ridícula. Asomó la cabeza; él rió entre dientes.

-Me estoy empapando aquí, Hermione. ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o qué?-

-Ah… no. No es una buena idea-supo que su tono carecía de convicción. Había deseado verlo, de verdad que lo había deseado, pero no en ese momento.

No vestida solo con una toalla.

Él bajó la vista a sus pies, como si meditara en la situación, luego abrió la mosquitera y entro.

-Hermione-reprendió-. Te he dado mucho tiempo. Esperaba que estuvieras dispuesta a hablar conmigo ahora.

Ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, de modo que centró la vista en la botella de vino que sostenía en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry?-

-A ti-

_¡Cielos! _Sintió que el calor la recorría en oleadas ondulantes y dio un paso rápido y nervioso hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. No podía, no quería, mirarlo. Harry le tomó la mejilla con una palma áspera y le alzó la cara. Con una sonrisa gentil y voz baja, se confesó:

-Me gustas, Hermione. Siempre me has gustado. Desde el primer día que viste esta casa y me declaraste tu maestro constructor, supe que estábamos destinados a ser muy buenos… amigos.

_Está bromeando _pensó ella. _Solo está bromeando. _Pero sí era un constructor de talento que ponía algo especial en las casas que construía. Harry Potter era, con apenas veintiocho años, un hombre de mucho éxito.

Hermione aún no podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio. Él mismo le había mostrado la casa, porque se hallaba en el interior añadiendo unos retoques a la cocina. Se había mostrado entusiasmado, hablando de su trabajo con la intensidad de un artista. Su camiseta blanca había mostrado un sudor sano, y olía tan bien. La forma arrogante de su andar no paró de atraer su atención. Irradiaba seguridad en su capacidad, y no le faltaban motivos. Lo que hacía era excepcional; y esperaba lo mismo de los hombres que trabajaban para él. Le había mostrado todas las mejoras que había implantado en los planos y que hacían que sus creaciones resultaran especiales.

Y al instante se había enamorado… de la casa. Pero también había experimentado una atracción verdadera por el hombre. Harry poseía las manos sensibles de un artista y su mente fértil había imaginado esas manos por todas las partes en que no deberían estar.

Aunque entonces ambos tenían sus respectivas relaciones, no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que iba a casarse con el hombre equivocado.

Pero en cuanto quedó libre de Viktor ya fue tarde. Harry había presenciado lo peor de ella, y se sentía muy avergonzada para volver a verlo. Y era demasiado realista para buscar un futuro romántico que jamás alcanzaría.

Pero en ese momento tenía delante a Harry en carne y hueso

-Solías venir a charlar conmigo mientras trabajaba-se acercó sin quitarle la vista de encima-. Te he echado de menos, Hermione.

El tono sugestivo de su voz la conmocionó. Apoyó el peso en un pie descalzo y luego en el otro, y pegó las rodillas al recordar su relajada camaradería, el estímulo que sentía cada vez que estaban cerca.

Harry la observó y posó los ojos en sus hombros y en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Hermione supo que su rubor se había extendido y que resultaba visible incluso en esa luz tenue. Luego él pasó un dedo por sus labios. Ella contuvo el aliento y se sintió mareada.

-Nunca te has ruborizado tanto-

Hermione pensó que debería moverse, pero se quedó quieta. Tragó saliva y recalcó lo obvio.

-Nunca tuve motivos para ello-

-Ah-se volvió para mirar hacia el exterior –Supongo que estamos hablando del… ¿incidente?-

Fue un fiasco y el momento más humillante de su vida. No habría sido tan horrendo descubrir a Viktor con Cho si hubiera manejado la situación con cierta elegancia, cierta compostura. Pero no. Había tenido que dar la impresión de ser una jardinera enloquecida empuñando el arma más próxima, un rastrillo de plástico con el fin de perseguir a una mujer medio desnuda por la calle.

Se mordió el labio inferior y gimió. El recuerdo no le resultaba nada gracioso, y allí estaba, acurrucada detrás de una puerta, quedando otra vez como una tonta. Habría erguido los hombros si ello no hubiera hecho que se le cayera la toalla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Harry?-

Él la miró, observó cómo mordisqueaba el labio. Era tan alto… y su camiseta empapada se había vuelto transparente, pegándose a sus hombros anchos, incitándola con lo que escondía y revelaba. Podía ver el vello oscuro de su pecho.

Sabía que no quería fijarse en lo que lluvia le había hecho a sus pantalones cortos. Ya se sentía demasiado agitada sin eso.

-Han pasado seis semanas, Hermione- dijo él con amabilidad-. Supuse que sería tiempo más que suficiente para que superaras lo que te pudiera aquejar y que volviéramos a ser amigos. Has estado evitándome desde entonces-

-No te he evitado-frunció el ceño ante el mal entendido –Yo… no estaba segura, después del daño que causé, de que quisieras volver a hablarme- era una verdad a medias, ya que le había enviado una nota de disculpa preguntándole cuánto le debía por los destrozos. Había encontrado su nota pegada a la mosquitera con el mensaje "pagado". Lo que en ese momento la mantenía alejada era la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y charlamos?-suspiró él meneando la cabeza-. Voy a aclararte algunas cosas.

Sin aguardar su consentimiento, se quitó los zapatos mojados y se dirigió a la cocina, brindándole la oportunidad perfecta para ir al dormitorio. Lo hizo de espaldas, por si Harry se deba la vuelta. Y con cada paso que los separaba, pensó en las posibilidades que podrían haberlo llevado a su casa. En su interior se avivó un leve destello de excitación, pero con determinación implacable lo apagó.

Harry no era para ella, y jamás lo sería.

Notas.

A que no tarde demasiado. Bueno, publicación temprana porque la otra semana es de examenes. Pero si tengo chance el capítulo 2 estará por ahí del jueves. Un agradecimiento a sus reviews.

**aris, ukria potty, Ana Ma., Eldanar, Monik y mi Sis limón y patas de flauta. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Una platica en la cocina.

Cuando Hermione entró en la cocina unos minutos después, con un holgado vestido de algodón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, encontró a Harry apoyado en la encimera. La recorrió lentamente con ojos intensos y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Luego se apartó la camiseta mojada de la piel y habló en voz baja.

-Esta tormenta me sorprendió. ¿Te importa que me la quite para que yo también pueda ponerme cómodo?-

A ella se le resecó la boca. Contuvo la inclinación natural de humedecerse los labios y meneó la cabeza. Solo el cielo sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer si se le presentaba semejante tentación.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. No tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Claro que sí- se quitó la camiseta sin prestar atención al embeleso de ella.

Hermione lo miró, ansiosa de captar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Juntó los dedos y se quedó quieta mientras él dejaba la prenda sobre el respaldo de una silla para que se secara. La miró y adoptó una expresión directa, una advertencia severa de que debía escuchar bien sus palabras. Estaba medio desnudo… sí que tenía su atención.

-No me importó la lámpara, Hermione, ni el cuadro. Ni siquiera me importó… -con una mueca, ella lo cortó.

-No sabía que hubiera roto algo más-

-No lo hiciste- se sentó en la silla con las piernas extendidas. Tenía músculos por todas partes, el esfuerzo físico de su trabajo lo mantenía en excelente forma. Además de jugar su deporte favorito: el fútbol.

Ella se quedó de pie, demasiado nerviosa para relajarse. Él siempre le había afectado de un modo u otro, pero desde el incidente, se había esforzado por reprimir sus sentimientos más emocionales. En ese momento regresaban con toda su fuerza. Harry carraspeó y aguardó hasta que ella lo miró de nuevo.

-Iba a decir que ni siquiera me importó que persiguieras a Cho –ella exhaló hondo y puso rígidos los hombros.

-¡Bueno, espero que no! Ella era… era… -buscó una palabra más delicada que las que se le ocurrían. No había demasiadas –Infiel.

-Lo era. Pero, a diferencia de ti, yo no estaba prometido. De hecho, si no recuerdas mal, Cho y yo habíamos roto meses atrás. No vino aquí por mi, Hermione, solo vino por Viktor.

Con una mueca, Hermione reconoció que lo que decía era verdad. No podía culparlo por la presencia de Cho, aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho. La culpa no tenía nada que ver con que lo esquivara. Sí la humillación.

-Cho y Viktor fueron los únicos responsables. Lo sé-

-Bien- asintió-. Entonces no hay motivos para que no podamos seguir siendo… amigos. ¿Lo hay?-

-No- puesto de esa manera ¿Qué elección tenía?-Supongo que no.

-A propósito, ¿Qué le paso al gran amante? Supongo que te deshiciste de él, ¿no?-

-No fue necesario – con un sonido de disgusto meneó la cabeza-. Cuando regresó Viktor ya se había vestido, más o menos, y estaba ansioso por marcharse. -Lo encontré espiando por la puerta, imagino que para ver que hacías tú. Salió a rastras hasta su coche. Dejó marcas de las ruedas en su precipitación por irse. Creo que tenía miedo de que fueras tras el.

-Seguro que te temía a ti-le sonrió, aunque en esa ocasión con más ternura que humor –Tienes un buen golpe con el rastrillo.

Ella sintió otra oleada de calor por la nuca, pero se negó a apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes.

-Además –continuó Harry-, yo no estaba enfadado con Viktor. Hace tiempo que dejé de tener derechos con Cho y, en cierto sentido, él me hizo un favor. Si no hubiera salido a toda velocidad, es posible que le hubiera dado las gracias.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-Hermione le miró fijamente.

-No-con expresión divertida, se adelantó y le tomó la mano-. Viktor se ahorcó el mismo. Se cercioró de que nunca serías capaz de perdonarlo, de volver a aceptarlo. Yo quería que se fuera, Hermione, porque sabía que no era bueno para ti. Nunca habría sido capaz de hacerte feliz.

Sabía que él tenía razón. Viktor no era el tipo de hombre con el que quería estar unida de por vida, y, en cierto sentido, también ella se sentía agradecida, ya que su falta de moral la había liberado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿No te molestó, ni siquiera un poco, que tuviera una aventura con Cho?-preguntó con titubeo.

-Me enfureció que te hirieran. Pero, ¿por mí? No. Cho es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, aunque jamás sintió ninguna restricción.

_Harry no amaba a cho, _pensó con alivio y deprimida al mismo tiempo. Si la alta, hermosa y abierta Cho no había sido capaz de ganarse su afecto, una mujer como ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-Pero eso lo había sabido desde siempre. Retiró la mano y trató de llenar el silencio.

-Aplaudo tu control. Me temo que yo me mostré algo más sensible sobre todo el asunto.

-Lo sé-la miró divertido –Lo recuerdo.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos. En ese momento todo parecía ridículo, pero en su momento…

-Aún no me puedo creer que irrumpiera en tu casa blandiendo un rastrillo y gritando como una lunática. Yo no soy así. Jamás me dejé dominar por un ataque de ira, sin importar cuál fuera la provocación- oyó un sonido ahogado y entreabrió los dedos para ver a Harry tratar de ocultar su humor.- ¿Qué?

-Pensaba en la tensión a la que debías estar sometida- repuso entre risitas-, manteniendo embotellada toda esa emoción explosiva,

-¡Yo no soy una persona emocional!-exclamó.

Él no fue capaz de contenerse más y soltó una carcajada. Hermione bajó las manos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero eso solo sirvió para que riera con más ganas. De ella. Sintió la humillación renovada y se puso de pie.

-¡Largo de mi casa, Potter!-

La tomó de la muñeca y la aproximó a pesar de la resistencia que opuso; intentó desterrar la sonrisa, pero fracasó.

-Ah, Hermione. ¡Si hubieras podido ver la cara que pusiste aquel día! Fue impresionante. Ira e indignación, sumado a una buena dosis de malignidad… Diablos, durante un segundo me asustaste, ¡Pensé en buscar un escondite con Cho! Pero con las acusaciones y amenazas que proferiste no tarde en comprender lo que había pasado, y…

-Y te la pasaste en grande-

-No- se puso serio y le apretó los dedos-. Me sentía aliviado. Eras demasiado buena para ese imbécil y me alegré de que te dieras cuenta antes de casarte y arruinarlo todo.

Sintiéndose perversa, en parte porque no lo entendía y en parte porque aún sonreía, dijo.

-Apenas y lo conocías-

-Te equivocas. Había hablado con él varias veces, aunque no tantas como hablábamos tú y yo. Era un gusano. Créeme, Hermione, estás mejor sin él.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en las promesas vacías de Viktor y en su casa vacía. En su propia ingenuidad. Anhelaba tanto ser querida, que había estado a punto de dejarse engañar por ese idiota. Y en ese momento se sentía como una tonta.

-Se esforzó mucho para convencerme de que me casará con él-

-Fuera lo que fuere lo que te dijo, probablemente eran mentiras –manifestó Harry con una mirada intensa.

Hermione ya lo había descubierto. No le importaba Viktor.

-Dijo que hacíamos una bonita pareja, que éramos perfectos y que el amor era algo que surgía con el tiempo. Que ya no éramos lo suficiente chicos para soñar con los romances de las películas ni de los libros. Así que enfocamos el matrimonio a algo lógico y pragmático. Habíamos programado todo el futuro.

Harry estaba atento, mirándola al parecer fascinado. Ella intentó no pensar en la mano en su muñeca, en el calor de su palma y en el modo en que su aroma le aflojaba las rodillas.

-Rompió todas las promesas que hizo. Todavía me preguntó por qué quería casarse conmigo-

-¿Qué promesas?-

-¿Te refieres a las demás promesas aparte de ser fiel, comportarse con honorabilidad y estar en las buenas y en las malas?-preguntó con indiferencia.

Harry la observó con compasión, y Hermione odió eso. Sabía que sonaba como una mujer despechada, pero una parte de ella aún se sentía traicionada, no por Viktor, porque él ya no importaba, sino por sus propias y necias esperanzas de cosas que o bien no existían o bien no eran para ella.

-Parte del trato era que yo compraría la casa y que él la amueblaría-alzó la mano libre para indicar la cocina casi vacía. Una mesa pequeña y vieja de formica y dos sillas. Eran feas y totalmente fuera de lugar en la cocina exquisita que Harry había construido. El resto de la casa estaba igual, vacía o "amueblada" con cosas sueltas. –Como puedes ver, se marchó sin amueblar nada. Hasta el patio trasero está vacío. Yo quería una hamaca, una mascota y una mesa de picnic-suspiró-Pensé que este podría ser un hogar de verdad. Y solo es un caparazón vacío.

-A ver si lo he entendido- se reclinó en la silla-. ¿Estabas dispuesta a engancharte de por vida con un imbécil como Viktor por unos muebles de jardín?-

Hermione parpadeó. Expuesto de esa manera, sonaba bastante tonto. No era que él lo entendiera del todo. Había planeado ser una buena esposa, hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el matrimonio funcionara. Había querido hijos, presupuestos familiares y hasta un coche. Incluso había deseado las luchas para mantener la unidad de una familia.

No había conseguido nada salvo una grieta importante en su orgullo. No amaba a Viktor, pero le había caído bien, y había estado dispuesta a esforzarse al máximo para lograr un matrimonio sólido.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía explicarle todo eso a Harry? Era un hombre que jamás había buscado una compañera, ya que tenía mujeres de donde elegir. Era apuesto con ese cabello negro y revuelto, y esa atractiva cicatriz que estaba en su rostro, además de unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Jamás pensaría en aceptar a una que realmente lo deseara por algo tan mezquino como compañía.

-No todo era perfecto-concedió Hermione-, pero pensé que podría sobrellevarlo. Con el tiempo nos habríamos aproximado. Habríamos hecho que funcionara-respiró hondo- Aún creo que lo mínimo que podría haber hecho Viktor era amueblar una o dos habitaciones antes de estropearlo todo.

-Ya podrás conseguir lo que necesitas más adelante, sin su ayuda –Harry meneó la cabeza –Alégrate de no haberte casado con él. Habría sido un desastre.

-No lo entiendes, Harry. Tú nunca has tenido deseos de casarte-

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero en ese momento él esperaba una explicación. Se soltó la manó y se sentó.

Bajo ningún concepto deseó que él supiera lo mucho que la fascinaba ni la extensión de sus emociones. Había sufrido tanta culpabilidad cuando los sentimientos que le inspiraba Harry se habían vuelto tan… lujuriosos. Jamás en su vida había sufrido frustración sexual, pero cuando esta atacaba, atacaba de verdad.

Resultaba el doble de difícil porque los sentimientos hacia Harry habían comenzado como respeto y amistad. Más que cualquier otra persona, incluso más que sus padres, él la hacía sentir aceptada. Se sentía cómoda a su lado. Supuso que era natural que su imaginación fértil hubiera empezado a demorarse en temas prohibidos. Por eso se había sentido culpable.

Hasta el momento en que llegó a casa y se encontró con Viktor en la cama con la novia de Harry. _Ennovia_, se recordó. Y entonces se había desatado el infierno. O, para ser más precisa, ella se había desbocado, reaccionando como una loca.

Harry la observaba; tenía que decirle algo.

-Al trasladarme aquí, en una ocasión Cho me contó que tú no eras de los que se casaban. Afirmó que te gustaba mucho la… -carraspeó –… variedad. Supongo que era un alarde, porque al parecer ella te importaba lo suficiente como para pedirle que se viniera a vivir contigo. Dijo que solo querías lo mejor.

El no reacción tal como había esperado, ante esa invasión de su intimidad. Pareció intrigado.

-¿Hablaste de mí con Cho?- al ver su gestó, apoyó los codos en la mesa, juntó los dedos y se adelantó- ¿Qué mas te dijo?

-Oh, esto y aquello-en realidad, gracias a Cho conocía cosas sobre Harry que no tendría que haber sabido, detalles íntimos que dificultaban que estuviera cerca de él, y más aún que controlara su imaginación.

Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por la culpabilidad, ya que en ese momento era libre. Y estaba sola. Ni siquiera extrañaba a Viktor, lo cual casi era triste, ya que habían estado prometidos. Pero mucho antes de que lo descubriera con Cho, había albergado dudas acerca de casarse con él. No tenía el mismo respeto que ella por el matrimonio, ni el mismo compromiso. Para ella, el matrimonio significaba para toda la vida, no hasta que se agotara la conveniencia. Pocas personas parecían capaces de soportar esa pequeña condición. Sus padres no lo habían entendido. Tampoco Viktor. De manera que al deshacerse de él se había deshecho de la idea del matrimonio.

Era evidente que había ago en ella que imposibilitaba un compromiso a largo plazo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba algo más efímero. Como una aventura encendida y apasionada.

Miró a Harry, temerosa de que fuera capaz de leerle la mente. No, lo notó pensativo. Suspiró. Un hombre tan magnífico, tan orgulloso y seguro, a veces arrogante, siempre justo. Pero Harry estaba más cerca del hombre de sus fantasías, del varón perfecto que se manifestaba en un sueño, con la realidad a millones de kilómetros.

Sin embargo… ambos estaban solos en ese momento, y lo tenía sentado justo delante de ella en la cocina, sin más ropa que unos pantalones cortos mojados y una gran dosis de carisma masculino, que le insistía en que fueran amigos, lo cual podía significar… ¿Qué? Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que llevaba largo rato contemplando unos planes eróticos y abrasadores a corto plazo.

-De modo que hablaste de esto y aquello… -la sonrisa se había tornado coqueta.

La mejor defensa era un buen ataque, y Hermione ya estaba cansada de actuar como una tonta.

-Harry, ¿estás buscando cumplidos?-

-¿Me darías alguno?-

-No- sonrió ante su expresión herida, y notó que recuperaban parte de la vieja camaradería-. No necesitas para potenciar más tu ego. Sin duda sabes lo atractivo que eres.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-No soy ciega, Potter. Y tú no das un centavo de humildad.

-Nunca te mostraste interesada. Siempre que hablábamos era sobre la casa o lo que pensabas hacer en el patio-frunció el ceño sobre sus ojos verdes-. O sobre tu inminente boda –añadió con todo disgustado, como si la idea le revolviera el estomago.

-¡Estaba comprometida! ¿Esperabas que te coqueteara?-

Además, incluso antes de despedir a Viktor, Hermione sabía que no formaba parte de la lista de Harry. Donde él era alto, moreno y espléndido, básicamente perfecto, ella era básicamente normal. Siempre tenía el cabello revuelto o peor crispado, sus ojos eran castaños. No había nada notable en ella, era una mujer muy corriente, y él extraordinario.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la cocina. Daba la impresión de estar inquieto y Hermione no supo qué esperar. Entonces se detuvo delante de ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y la miró.

-Y ahora los dos estamos disponibles, ¿Verdad?-

-Hmm… -

-Y tú has reconocido que yo te gustaba-

¿De verdad había dicho eso? No lo creía. No resultaba probable que corriera un nuevo riesgo de rechazo.

-Siempre me has caído bien, Harry. Eres un hombre agradable, y tienes un talento increíble… -

-¿Lo ves?-asintió, más que satisfecho con su comentario.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –aferró ambos extremos de su silla y se inclinó hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron. Su voz salió como un susurró suave-. Tú también me gustas, Hermione. Y quiero verte.

Paralizada, ella solo fue capaz de mirarlo. Lo que decía, cómo lo decía, parecía increíblemente seductor. Pensó que no debía ser tan tonta, que no debía malinterpretarlo, pero sintió un nudo en el estomago. Durante un momento, creyó que podría desmayarse por la excitación. O quizá vomitar por los nervios.

El posó la vista sobre su boca, demorándose largo rato, pero, para decepción de Hermione, se apartó.

-Hoy he venido a celebrar. Y para convencerte de que dejaras de esconderte de mí-

-Hmm, ¿celebrar qué?-logró preguntar sin que su voz saliera como un graznido.

-Tu libertad. Podemos empezar con un brindis. Serviré el vino-antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, extrajo un sacacorchos de uno de los cajones.

Hermione, gimió, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar: se resignó a lo inevitable. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

Reinó un momento de silencio aturdido antes de que Harry se volviera para mirarla, con un par de braguitas íntimas colgando de un dedo largo. Exhibía una expresión de sofoco e incredulidad.

-¿Guardas siempre la ropa interior en los cajones de la cocina?

No había ningún sitio adecuado donde Hermione pudiera esconderse, aunque pensó en meterse bajo la mesa. Apoyó la cara en la mesa y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

-Te dije que no tengo muchos muebles-sonó como una acusación-. Los únicos cajones de la casa están en la cocina- dijo con voz apagada, pero las risitas de Harry le indicaron que la había entendido.

Al oírlo abrir y cerrar los cajones, se levantó de un salto para detenerlo. Tenía una enagua de seda en una mano y un ligero en la otra, al tiempo que mostraba una expresión de profundo interés masculino. La ropa femenina parecía muy frágil y suave en sus manos grandes. Se la arrebató y lo miró furiosa a pesar de su bochorno.

-¡Cielos, me alegro de haber venido hoy. Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas de ti- alargó la mano y acarició el ligero con los nudillos y bajó la voz a un susurro íntimo- No tenía idea de que usaras una ropa interior tan seductora.

-No te atrevas a reírte otra vez de mí, pedazo de… -le ardía el rostro y la visión se le tornó borrosa.

El cielo estalló con una grieta de luz y la casa tembló con un trueno que siguió. Los dos se sobresaltaron y al siguiente instante quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad completa. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Harry alargó la mano para buscarla; los dedos aterrizaron primero en su cuello, luego se deslizaron por su clavícula hasta detenerse en el hombro.

-¿Hermione?-

-El rayo debió caer sobre un cable eléctrico-musitó en voz baja.

-Probablemente.

Permanecieron allí en la oscuridad y Hermione pudo oír su respiración, pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras lenta e implacablemente la acercaba a él. Percibió su maravilloso y embriagador olor. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno. Hay que olvidar el vino. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Era una pregunta cargada, aunque no de forma intencionada, desde luego.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir-murmuró él-, que sí toda tu ropa interior esta aquí, y antes te cambiaste en el dormitorio, ¿Qué llevas bajo el vestido?-

Ella logró soltar un jadeo horrorizado justo antes de que Harry inclinara la cabeza. Supo que iba a besarla y no manifestó ni una sola queja.

Era posible que incluso saliera a su encuentro.

Continue…

Notas:

Bueno haber que tal le va al capítulo II. D Espero sus reviews. Y perdonen la demora, pero los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que gracias a todos los que me leen y les dejo al final un poco de spoilers.

Contestaciones:

**Aris:** Bueno, aunque no fue pronto, aquí lo traigo de nuevo. El capítulo IV esta en proceso, pero D se les traigo sin falta para unos 3 días más. ¡Espero te guste! xD este capítulo si que es cómico y muy HOT. Espero ) te guste. **Ana Maria**: Un gustazo guapa de tenerte como mi lectora D. Gracias por tus reviews. Y la verdad que sí, pobre Hermione, cuando comencé a imaginarla xD me dio una risa, porque nunca puedes llegar a pensar que Hermione salga persiguiendo a Cho. D pero me gusto, es el asunto cómico de la historia. Espero te guste este capítulo. **Ukria Potty**: Muchas gracias. Bueno pues espero te guste este capítulo. xD La verdad que imaginar a Harry todo empapado ¬ es una imagen muy pero muy Sexsy xD. Haber que te parece la escena de la cocina. Gracias por tu review. **Monik:** Niña! Gracias por tu review. Tus palabras me sonrojan y te agradezco que me sigas. ) Un besazo y de nuevo muchas gracias. **Elizabethsach**: Si, bueno Hermione D como que ahora con lo que le pasó deja de pensar que es bonita y que alguien tan lendo como Harry se fije en ella. D pero jeje este fic es de ellos dos y pues bueno, ambos se corresponden mutuamente. Gracias D por tu review. **Al. Max Potter Granger**: Para mí un honor de que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerla D y aun más que me dejes un review. Espero te siga gustando este capítulo.

_Spoilers Cap III:_

-Olvidé traer algo para poner la vela. Vuelvo enseguida-

-Oh, no, no te muevas-cerró la mano en torno a su cintura estrecha y volvió a sentarla-. Podemos usar una de las copas y compartir la otra.

-Pero sería igual de fácil… -

-Ya te he besado, Hermione, y de forma intensa-comentó con voz suave-. Tuve tu lengua en mi boca. Seguro que compartir una copa no puede molestarte tanto.

-Imposible. Ya experimenté eso y distó mucho de ser un nirvana matrimonial. He abandonado la idea de casarme, para siempre. Además, no es más que un fraude. Prefiero tener una mascota en vez de un hombre problemático.

-¿Perdón?-a Harry se le paralizó el corazón y la respiración.

-Ya sabes. Un animalito pequeño y peludo que me haga compañía-

-Ah... no sé por qué creo que no son la misma cosa.-

Bueno… dejen comentarios. D


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: La decisión "incorrecta" de Hermione. **

Lo estaba precipitando.

Harry sabía que debería parar, darle tiempo para adaptarse a sus intenciones, pero no conseguía que su cuerpo coincidiera con su mente. La sentía tan suave y dulce. Y le parecía como si la hubiera deseado desde siempre. Demonios, era desde siempre.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Acalló los sonidos excitados con un beso suave. Necesitó todo su control para mantener ligero el contacto. La sensación de sus pechos plenos contra su torso desnudo puso a prueba su resolución.

Tantas veces en el pasado la había rozado, o estrechado su mano o palmeado su hombro. Contactos casuales que lo dejaban anhelando mucho más. Sonrió al pensar en el reto que significaba Hermione, en lo compleja y complicada que podía ser su personalidad. Lo había sorprendido más veces de las que podía contar.

Cuando de pronto ella abrió la boca bajo la suya, apoyó las manos en los costados de su cabeza y lo besó con una intensidad que él no había esperado, no solo quedó sorprendido, sino aturdido. Y excitado.

Le rodeó la cintura estrecha y se maravilló de lo femenina que era, de la sensación de perfección que era tenerla entre sus brazos. Su boca ardiente y húmeda se aferró a la suya. En el instante en que Harry introdujo su lengua. Hermione gimió. El sonido hizo que él temblara. Podría haberla besado una eternidad.

Pero la idea de su ropa interior siguió acosándolo, y sin que fuera su intención, dejó que sus manos descendieran hasta coronar su exuberante trasero y descubrir con certeza que estaba desnuda bajo el vestido.

Volvió a temblar y su cuerpo reaccionó. La apretó contra su entrepierna mientras sus dedos se fundían en sus caderas. Perdió el control, aunque a ella no pareció importarle. Las cosas sucedían deprisa, pero eso agradaba a Harry. Darle tiempo, esperar que superara el bochorno, casi había consumido toda su paciencia.

Solo recordar las noches solitarias, frustradas y llenas de lujuria que había pasado últimamente lo llenó de un objetivo renovado; ladeó la boca hasta que ella aceptó por completo su lengua. La exploró con lenta minuciosidad, fascinado por su sabor y entonces…

Hermione lo apartó. Harry intento reorientarse, pero el cuarto estaba a oscuras y lo único que pudo ver fue la silueta y el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo. La oyó respirar trabajosamente, como él, y supo, incluso sin el beneficio de la luz, que había vuelto a ruborizarse.

-Te deseo, Hermione.

Ella retrocedió, pero Harry alargó la mano y la detuvo. Los dedos primero se posaron en un pecho lleno, pero de inmediato alteró el curso y se cerraron en su brazo. Los dos respiraban ruidosamente.

Hermione temblaba, e incluso eso lo excitó. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, con sus reacciones honestas y emociones sinceras. No era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando lo intentaba. En su ser no albergaba ni un gramo de engaño. Eso solo hacia que fuera única.

-¿Por qué?-

Su tono irradió suspicacia. Gracias a la oscuridad, cedió al impulso de sonreír. Diablos, se sentía feliz. Después de darle seis semanas para recuperase, de cualquier sentimiento que aún pudiera despertarle su libertino novio, al fin estaba con ella.

La había deseado desde aquel día que entró en su casa y proclamó un genio. Era la primera mujer que había notado algo en él aparte de sus atributos físicos. Harry estaba orgulloso de las casas que construía, y también su familia. Pero ninguna otra mujer se había tomado el tiempo para analizar hasta dónde llegaba su talento natural cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Pero no fue el cumplido lo que lo cautivó. Había sido su exuberancia, su naturaleza expresiva. Era consciente de la vida y del mundo que lo rodeaba de un modo que él nunca antes había tomado en cuenta. Obtenía placer de cosas muy sencillas, de la casa que él había construido, de su trabajo en el jardín. Y había sido testigo de los planes que había hecho Hermione para convertir esa casa en un hogar con una familia… para otro hombre.

Dios, eso lo había carcomido, lo había mantenido despierto por las noches y, por lo general, lo había llenado de desesperación. Sabía que Hermione estaba destinada a él. Era el tipo de mujer en la que los niños confiaban de manera instintiva. Los hombres gravitaban hacia ella porque irradiaba seguridad. Lo atraía con su honestidad, su optimismo, su generosidad… y ese pequeño y exuberante cuerpo que era una tentación constante para tocarlo. No podía descartar su cuerpo.

La miró y pensó en un hogar y una chimenea, en las navidades y… en sábanas arrugadas en una noche lluviosa. Hermione, desnuda y cálida. Gimió. Despertaba en él una mezcla ecléctica de emociones, volátil en su poder. Pero sabía que aún no podía abrumarla con sus sentimientos.

-Eres hermosa-fue lo único que dijo. No hubo respuesta, solo un silencio revelador. Suspiró, porque sabía que ella no le creía-. Es verdad, es probable que Viktor no te lo dijera a menudo, ya que era un estupido, pero eres muy bella- ella carraspeó, y espero ansioso lo que tenía que comentar.

-Soy algo baja-

Hizo caso omiso de su resistencia y la abrazó, mientras la risa apagada resonaba en el silencio de la cocina. Con la cabeza de Hermione bajo la barbilla y los brazos enlazados en su cintura, fingió compararla con él.

-Eres perfecta.-

-Harry… -

Cerró la mano en su cabello rizado y tiró hasta que ella alzó la cara. Entre besos breves que Hermione aceptó con ansia, dijo.

-También eres muy inteligente, dulce y sexy. Ha sido un infierno mantenerme alejado de ti-

-No tenía ni idea…

Sin dejar de terminar, la besó otra vez hasta que ella subió las manos por su torso desnudo y le acarició la piel. Su contacto fue tímido y curioso y Harry supo que volvería a perder el control si Hermione no establecía alguna distancia entre los dos. Maldición, temblaba como un chico virgen en su primera vez.

Hermione había salido herida de Viktor y no pretendía que fuera a él por un rebote. No deseaba que hiciera nada que más tarde pudiera lamentar. Y no la quería solo para una aventura.

Cuando hicieran el amor, tendría que ser porque lo deseara tanto como él o ella, que era mucho. En ese momento su confianza estaba un poco baja y era obvio que se sentía reacia a involucrarse con otro hombre. Pero podía ser paciente. Estar con ella valdría la pena el esfuerzo adicional.

-¿Dónde guardas las velas y los cerillos?-susurró, porque sus bocas aún estaban muy cerca.

-En el bote de las galletas-

-Ah, claro. ¿En qué otro sitio podían estar?-

Hermione se dirigió hacia la encimera y Harry oyó el sonido de un bote de cristal.

-Las guardo aquí porque los cajones se encuentran llenos y… bueno, sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero no pude convencerme de guardar las medias en el frasco de galletas-

-Lo entiendo-.

-¿Vuelves a reírte de mí, Harry?- inquirió ella con suspicacia.

-Jamás me he reído de ti-intentó parecer indignado.

-¡Ja!-

-Busca un sacacorchos también, y podremos llevar el vino a la otra habitación para ponernos cómodos-percibió su vacilación antes de que comenzara a abrir armarios y a rebuscar entre los cajones.

Con cautela le entregó dos copas en la oscuridad y luego lo tomó por el brazo para guiarlo. Fue una medida innecesaria, ya que él conocía la casa tan bien como ella y sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente el salón. Y el dormitorio principal. Pero jamás rechazaría su contacto, sin importar lo platónico que fuera.

Pero lo que no sabía era el emplazamiento preciso de los pocos muebles que había. Hermione lo llevó hasta el sofá y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, no puedo ofrecerte un asiento mejor- encendió un cerillo y lo acercó a la vela.

Harry miró en torno de la estancia. Había una televisión portátil sobre una caja, el sofá se encontraba contra la pared de atrás y a su lado había una mesita con una lámpara.

Ella se volvió hacia él con la boca abierta para hablar y vio que Harry la miraba fijamente. Reinó un momento de completa quietud mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en el otro; entonces Hermione se levantó, agitada.

-Olvidé traer algo para poner la vela. Vuelvo enseguida-

-Oh, no, no te muevas-cerró la mano en torno a su cintura estrecha y volvió a sentarla-. Podemos usar una de las copas y compartir la otra.

-Pero sería igual de fácil… -

-Ya te he besado, Hermione, y de forma intensa-comentó con voz suave-. Tuve tu lengua en mi boca. Seguro que compartir una copa no puede molestarte tanto.

-No… no es eso- comentó con los ojos como platos.

-Bien-no le dio tiempo para presentar más excusas, y tampoco la quería sola en la cocina, para que pudiera levantar las defensas. Abrió el vino y llenó la copa, luego se la pasó-. Por tu justa evasión de la infelicidad y mi fuga de la monotonía.

Ella estudió el rostro de Harry con expresión de concentración. Tras unos sorbos moderados, le devolvió la copa.

-¿De verdad no estás muy molesto por atacar tu casa?-

La pregunta rebosaba incertidumbre; Harry le tomó la mano y le acarició los nudillos.

-Valió la pena por ver la expresión en la cara de Cho. Hiciste que comprendiera los peligros de la caza furtiva.

Sonrió al recordar su visión de aquel día, pura representación de la furia femenina. Realmente lo único que recordaba haber sentido aquel día era un alivio, porque supo que Hermione jamás toleraría la infidelidad. Viktor y Cho, con su falta de moral, le habían proporcionado la oportunidad de conseguir algo que había anhelado.

Con sinceridad no podía decir que lamentara el incidente, pero le molestaba que Hermione hubiera resultado herida. La idea de que fantaseara con otro hombre lo llenaba de impulsos territoriales y protectores que asombrarían a una mujer liberada.

Adrede tomó un trago grande de vino y le entregó la copa. Hermione necesitaba relajarse un poco, derribar algunos de esos muros defensivos que la mantenían tan rígida. Quería que estuviera tal y como la recordaba, llena de entusiasmo sin límite y desbordante.

Con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, se puso cómodo, estiro las piernas y se cercioró de que le muslo quedará pegado al de Hermione. Ella estaba familiarizada con él como amigos y vecino. Quería que se familiarizada con él como hombre.

Como amante.

Hermione se apartó. Cuando volvió a mirarlo. Harry apoyó la mano en su hombro de un modo natural que le ofreció consuelo.

-Deja de preocuparte, cariño. Dispones de un tiempo suficiente para encontrar al hombre adecuado para ti, alguien que encaje mejor contigo, alguien que te aprecie, que… -ella meneó la cabeza, contradiciéndolo antes de que terminara.

-Imposible. Ya experimenté eso y distó mucho de ser un nirvana matrimonial. He abandonado la idea de casarme, para siempre. Además, no es más que un fraude. Prefiero tener una mascota en vez de un hombre problemático.

-¿Perdón?-a Harry se le paralizó el corazón y la respiración.

-Ya sabes. Un animalito pequeño y peludo que me haga compañía-

-Ah... no sé por qué creo que no son la misma cosa.-

-Sí, bueno… apuesto que un animal será más divertido que un marido. Más leal y constante. Mientras seas buena con él, nunca te abandonará.

Eso no era lo que él quería oír. Se mordió el labio y contempló su expresión obstinada. No había contado con esa actitud. Desde que la conocía, Hermione había hablado de casarse y de disfrutar de la felicidad doméstica.

-Comprendo que ahora te muestres más renovada, pero sería ridículo juzgar a todos los hombres por ese imbecil-

-¡Jamás lo haría! No soy una tonta. Pero no se trata de Viktor-añadió con disgusto-. En realidad, jamás he visto un matrimonio que saliera bien. No sé si existe. Pero sí sé que no pretendo desperdiciar mi vida buscando un marido. ¡Ja! No señor. Ya no. Las mascotas representan menos líos y vienen con la garantía de ser más fiables-recalcó esa afirmación con un buen tragó; vació la copa y volvió a llenarla-. Ya era hora de que modificará mi forma de pensar. Y he decidido que el matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos a mí me lo parece.

En ese momento fue él quien necesitó beber largo. Pero Hermione estaba dominada por la vehemencia, y mientras exponía sus nuevos planes, que a Harry le parecieron que pasaban por evitar cualquier tipo de compromiso humano, prácticamente se acabó la botella de vino. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas y los párpados pesados. Atónito, Harry se dedicó a observarla.

Hacia una mueca con cada sorbo que daba, hasta que al final la copa volvió a quedar vacía. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a beber. No la quería ebria, sino relajada. Le quito la botella antes de que pudiera volver a llenar la copa.

-Comprendo tu amargura, pero los buenos matrimonios existen-

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, giró los ojos y lo miró. Estaba apoyada contra su costado, acurrucada en la curva de su brazo. Cruzo las piernas y habló con voz baja, con palabras cínicas.

-Claro que sí. Quizás uno de cada cien. E incluso esos no son completamente felices. No me gustan las probabilidades. Ahora bien, un cachorro bonito… eso podría manejarlo. Con que les des agua y comida, y te ocupes de sus necesidades, puedes acurrucarte con ellos todo lo que quieras. Es suficiente. Los quieres y ellos te quieren a ti. De forma incondicional.

Era un cambio de actitud tan brusco que se sintió frustrado. Él quería casarse, maldita sea, quería asentarse por primera vez en su vida, y la mujer con quien deseaba hacerlo se oponía rotundamente al matrimonio. Después de todas las relaciones vacías que había tenido, no pensaba pasar por otra igual. Debería encontrar un modo de devolver a Hermione al camino recto. Decidió que un buen ejemplo no podía fallar.

-Mis _papás_ llevan felizmente casados cuarenta años-ella exhibió una expresión extraña y sonrió-. ¿Qué?-se sintió un poco incómodo con su tenso escrutinio. Parecía estar contemplando las maravillas del mundo -¿Hermione?-

-Nada-meneó la cabeza y un rizo castaño cayó sobre su cara-. No había pensado en ti de esa manera.

Harry volvió a colocarle el rizo detrás de la oreja y disfrutó con el contacto íntimo. Pasó los dedos por su piel suave y fina, luego continuó para acariciarle la mejilla. Le gustaba su tacto cálido y tan femenino. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Podía partir desde allí. La amistad era algo estupendo para darle profundidad a las cosas.

-¿De que manera, Hermione?-

-Ya sabes. Como una familia-

-¿Oh?-le tocó la oreja y la curva del mentón. -¿Pensabas que me habían encontrado bajo una piedra?-

-No-sonrió

-Entonces, ¿Cómo pensabas en mí?-

Ella consideró mucho rato esa pregunta sencilla.

-Como el soltero convencido. Tal vez como un playboy. Pero no como un hombre familiar-frunció el ceño y se pegó a la palma de su mano- ¿Tienes hermanos?-

Parecía muy a gusto apoyada en su costado. Deseó besarla otra vez, pero se contuvo. Quería que conociera a su familia.

-Bueno… mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año. Mis _padrinos_ me recibieron… y crecí con mis tres hermanas, por así decirlo. Todas son mayores que yo –

Vio la intensidad de la mirada de Hermione y se removió un poco, ella sonrió cálidamente. Y Harry comprendió que la sonrisa le transmitía tranquilidad y cariño.

-¿Así que fuiste el benjamín?-inquirió.

Intentó parecer indignado, pero fracasó.

-Sí. Y fue un infierno luchar por conseguir algún derecho en esa casa. ¿Te haces una idea del tiempo que pueden pasar tres chicas adolescentes en el cuarto de baño?-

-No- alzó la mano para cubrir la suya –Yo fui hija única.

-Eh-el mohín que hizo Hermione fue más tentador que un beso apasionado. Apartó la vista de esa boca incitante y se concentró en su oreja. Era bonita, pero no le provocaba un frenesí de lujuria –Con gusto te regalo a mis tres hermanas –se obligó a reír –De hecho, las encantarías. Y también a mi madre.

Desde pequeño le habían dicho la verdad, pero ya en ese entonces Harry llamaba ambos por "papá y mamá" así le habían enseñado, además a la corta edad de un año, era más fácil acostumbrarse a verlos como sus padres, además que sus hijas también lo habían adoptado como el hermanito menor.

-No sé, Harry. Mi propia madre no está tan encariñada conmigo.-

El sintió que algo se paralizaba en su interior al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Olvidó la lujuria.

-No puede ser verdad-

-Sí lo es –asintió con énfasis-. Mi padre y ella se peleaban todo el tiempo. Se divorciaron, y tuvieron mi custodia compartida, pero ambos llevaban unas vidas ajetreadas y yo… bueno, supongo que interfería-

-¿De modo que te tuviste que repartir entre los dos?-

-Sí. Mi padre me tenía más tiempo que mi madre, pero nunca por más de dos meses. Aunque al menos él lo intentó. En una ocasión incluso me compró un perrito para que me hiciera compañía mientras trabajaba. Pero unas semanas más tarde, tuve que marcharme porque consiguió una nueva novia, y mi madre sufrió un ataque al ver al perro y… y mi padre lo regaló a un granjero-

Harry pudo sentir su dolor, pudo verlo en aquellos ojos castaños. No fue capaz de imaginar cómo una niña pequeña, en especial una tan tierna y dulce como Hermione, pudo haber reaccionado a semejante golpe. Debió quedar destrozada.

-Ese perro te importaba de verdad, ¿no?-musitó.

-Claro que sí –no lo miró-. Era precioso, siempre corría a mi lado, y por la noche se acurrucaba junto a mí. Juntos dábamos largos paseos y jugábamos a la orilla del río. Pero lo terrible es que él también me quería. Pensaba que siempre estaría a su lado; sin embargo, no pude hacer nada cuando mi padre se lo llevó. Supliqué, pero mi madre solo me dejo tener un pez.

Nunca habría imaginado que Hermione había tenido una infancia menos que perfecta. Siempre estaba tan llena de optimismo. Al verla decidida a casarse, había dado por hecho que procedería de un entorno similar al suyo propio. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su necesidad de un matrimonio, de un hogar, incluso de una mascota, no se debía a que había visto el lado maravilloso de la vida, sino todo lo contrario. Había dado vueltas de un lado a otro y quería encontrar algo de estabilidad.

Supuso que tenía sentido su reacción. Los padres de Harry le habían demostrado el mejor lado del matrimonio, y también sus hermanas. Y, no obstante, cuando todos quisieron verlo felizmente asentado, se rebeló. Era una reacción nacida más de la obstinación que de la lógica, pero al ser el único varón de esa familia, había desarrollado esa obstinación. Luchar por tu independencia aislado en un mundo femenino era un hábito difícil de romper.

-¿Por eso estabas tan ansiosa de casarte? ¿Querías un hogar propio?-

Sin que él la animara, Hermione levantó su pequeña mano y la pasó por su torso, enroscando los dedos en el poco vello de Harry. El vino había ayudado a que bajara sus inhibiciones, y parecía concentrada en explorar las texturas diferentes de su cuerpo. Al parecer disfrutaba tocándolo, sintiéndolo. Pero en ese momento sus gestos poseían un significado nuevo. Él se preguntó cuán a menudo la habían abrazado.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, y Harry contuvo el aliento. Maldita sea, era tan hermosa. Y ni siquiera parecía conciente de ello.

-Creo que quería demostrarle a mis padres lo fácil que habría sido si tan solo lo hubieran intentado. Ninguno dedicó jamás a su relación la energía que aportaban a sus trabajos.

Era obvio que tampoco habían dedicado la misma energía a su hija. Él se inclinó y le besó la frente, queriendo tenerla muy cerca, al mismo tiempo que también quería seguir hablando.

-Hermione… comprendo cómo debiste sentirte. Pero tratar de demostrar algo a tus padres no es un buen motivo para casarte con la persona equivoca-

-Lo sé-

Harry no pudo evitar besarla otra vez. Su intención era que fuera un gesto tierno, una forma de darle consuelo, pero Hermione no cooperó. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le lamió los labios, emitiendo unos sonidos leves y roncos que lo volvieron loco.

Le encantaba su entusiasmo, pero quería mucho más.

-Hermione… -

-Sabes tan bien, Harry. Sabía que sería así.

Eran el vino y su propia vulnerabilidad los que hacían que hablara con tanta intrepidez. Por lo que general Hermione se mostraba más reservada y prudente en su comportamiento. Aunque entonces había estado comprometida, y él sabía que jamás habría traicionado dicho compromiso.

Nunca había entendido por qué la casa significaba tanto para ella. Pero ya sí. Simbolizaba todas las cosas que no había tenido de pequeña. Y él se la había construido. Se le hinchó el pecho y tuvo ganas de aullar.

Las manos suaves de la castaña se movieron por sus hombros, su pecho… su estomago. Contuvo el aliento y oyó la risa de ella. Entonces le tomó las manos. Como siguiera por _ahí_, olvidaría sus buenas intenciones.

-Eres un poco peludo-susurró la joven -. Aunque no tanto como una mascota. Y hueles mucho mejor que un perro.

-Gracias-

Ella le sonrió, con la nariz apenas un centímetro de distancia. El moreno meneó la cabeza exasperado, principalmente consigo mismo. Había trazado varios planes, pero iba a tener que alterarlos para brindarle el tiempo que necesitaba. Sintió el peso de la responsabilidad y supo que jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla.

-Estás muy serio, Potter-

-Y tú muy borracha. No cabe duda de que no aguantas la bebida-

-Lo sé- no pareció lamentarlo – Viktor solía decir que era demasiado remilgada. Lo irritaba que no bebiera con él. Pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, se habría aprovechado de mí-

Deseó que Viktor estuviera presente en ese momento. Lamentó no haber ido a verlo seis semanas atrás, la primera vez que lastimó a la castaña. No lo había hecho porque no quería dar la impresión de que había coartado su decisión final. Si dejaba a Viktor, lo haría porque así lo había elegido, no porque él le hiciera creer que debía. La apartó un poco.

-¿No te preocupa que yo me aproveche de ti?-

-No. Por desgracia, eres demasiado honorable para eso-repuso con voz perezosa y le guiño un ojo de forma exagerada –Pero quizá si bebieras lo suficiente, yo podría aprovecharme de ti- estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá. Harry la irguió.

-Te gustaría, ¿verdad?-

-Oh, sí-le apartó las manos y volvió a acurrucarse contra él, apoyando el costado de la cara contra su pecho-. No tendría que decirte esto, pero he tenido fantasías contigo.

-Repítelo-musitó sin aire.

-Pensé en cómo sería hacerlo contigo- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados-. Ya sabes, íntimamente. Pensaba en ti justo antes de que estallara la tormenta y verme obligada a salir de la bañera. Eran pensamientos muy agradables, Harry.

-Ah, Hermione… -le pareció que podría ahogarse con su propia lengua.

-Cho me contaba todo tipo de cosas privadas –suspiró-. Ya sabes, alardeaba, y me daban ganas de pegarle porque ella vivía mis fantasías.

Maldita sea, se había excitado. De verdad. Daba la impresión de que cada vez que controlaba su libido ella decía o hacía algo para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Hermione era lo bastante ingenua como para no notar su semierección. Pero Cho no. Se preguntó si era por eso que había compartido detalles íntimos, para establecer una especie de reclamo. Meneó la cabeza. Nada de eso importaba ya, salvo que la pequeña mujer acurrucada contra él merecía su mejor juicio, no su lujuria, lo que significaba que no podía hacer nada ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Musitó un juramento y ella lo oyó. Pasó el dedo por sus labios y Harry tuvo que tragar saliva. Parecía tan… lista. Maldición, parecía preparada.

Físicamente quizá si lo estuviera, pero emocionalmente supuso que le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer antes de que pudiera confiar de verdad en él y aceptar sus sentimientos. En ese momento no parecía estar preparada para más que una mascota.

-Hermione… -

-¿No quieres saber cuáles eran mis fantasías?-

-¡No!-intentaba seducirlo, y con éxito. Si solo quisiera sexo, sería el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Pero anhelaba mucho más con ella. Y dejar que cometiera algo que al día siguiente pudiera lamentar no ayudaría su caso. Lo haría feliz por una noche, no había duda al respecto, pero a la largo, perdería. La apartó, tratando de convencerse de sus propios pensamientos.-Hermy, ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

-Pero… -empujó contra sus brazos rígidos, intentando acercarse a él otra vez.

El estómago de Harry crujió, lo que le proporcionó la excusa para interrumpirla.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿A qué hora cenaste?- vio que ella se encogía de hombros.

-Aún no lo he hecho. Estaba tan cansada al llegar a casa, que solo me apetecía meterme en el jacuzzi que instalaste en mi cuarto de baño. Pero entonces se abatió la tormenta y supe que tenía que cerrar las ventanas. Y luego viniste tú…

Imágenes de ella en la amplia bañera, desnuda y pensando en él, sembraron el caos en sus buenas intenciones. Un hombre tenía su límite. Carraspeó y trató de calmar su corazón desbocado.

-¿Por qué estabas tan cansada? ¿Has tenido un día duro?-

-Últimamente, todos mis días han sido duros. Esta semana he hecho turnos de doce horas, luego me he presentado como voluntaria en el centro de adopción de animales.

Harry la observó un momento antes de hundir la cabeza en las manos. _Estupendo. Le he dado vino a una mujer exhausta, hambrienta. _Entonces registró parte de lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Turnos de doce horas? Frunció el ceño y le giró la cara.

-¿Has hecho muchas horas extra?- Hermione asintió con párpados pesados-. ¿Por qué?

Una expresión de tristeza invadió el rostro de la joven y dio la impresión de que podía echarse a llorar. En ese instante Harry juró que nunca más la dejaría volver a beber. Siempre se derretía ante una mujer que lloraba, y con Hermione sentía especialmente susceptible.

-Me gusta mi casa, Harry-

Casi chilló, sobresaltándolo.

-Tranquila, cariño, y dime cuál es el problema.

Ella alargó las manos y estuvo a punto de darle en un ojo, pero él la esquivó.

-No puedo permitirme el lujo de quedarme aquí. Tendré que vender mi hermosa casa.

-¿Qué?-intentó sonar sorprendido porque aún no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que había sido él quien quitó el letrero de "se vende".

-Usé casi todos mis ahorros para dar la entrada- continuó la castaña-. Se suponía que Viktor iba a comprar los muebles y luego pagar la mitad de las mensualidades del préstamo. Los impuestos, el seguro, la comida…

-Lo entiendo- se frotó la frente, frustrado. La casa era más bien cara para una persona sola. La suya era un poco más grande y sabía lo caro que podía resultar el mantenimiento.

Había llegado a pensar en esa casa como propiedad de Hermione. Mucho antes de que la adquiriera, la había hecho especial para ella. Todo lo que había en su interior, desde el momento en que seleccionó los planos, había sido elegido especialmente para ella. La idea de que pudiera alojar a otra persona no encajaba. Era casi un… sacrilegio.

-Debe de haber otra solución aparte de vender.-

-He intentado encontrar una – giró en su asiento hasta quedar frente a él. El vestido se le había subido hasta los muslos, y una tira colgaba suelta sobre su hombro.

Harry ocultó la sonrisa. Parecía dispuesta a que darse dormida sobre él, pero lo primero que necesitaba era comer un poco.

-Vamos, Hermione- la puso de pie y la sostuvo cuando amago con volver a caer sobre el sofá-Busquemos algo para comer.

La vela había formado un pequeño charca de cera en el fondo de la copa; la recogió para guiarse por la casa a oscuras. Hacía un calor húmedo; sentía la piel empapada de sudor. Hermione tomó la botella de vino antes de abandonar la estancia. Mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina, la oyó tararear algo a su espalda.

-¿Voy a encontrar alguna otra sorpresa en los armarios de tu cocina?-

-¿Quién sabe?- se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una silla-. Ni siquiera recuerdo dónde he guardado todo.

-Mientras busco algo para comer, ¿Por qué no me cuentas cuánto necesitas para que cuadren los gastos?- era una pregunta personal, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Apoyó la cabeza en un puño y lo contempló mientras hurgaba en la nevera.

-Empeora un poco más cada mes. Supongo que conseguiré aguantar hasta el verano, luego, pffft, se me agotará la suerte.

-¿Pffft?- Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Sí. Estaré en bancarrota.

-¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿No te ayudará? -

-¡Ja!-

No. Su familia no parecía de esas que intervenían para echar una mano. Y Hermione no era de las que solicitaba auxilio. Era una mujer independiente. Varias veces cuando la había visto hacer cosas para la casa, la había tenido que obligar para que dejara que la ayudara. Por ese entonces Viktor no se lo había visto, aunque rara vez aparecía cuando había que llevar a cabo algo.

Recordó el primer apartamento que había comprado. Sus padres y sus hermanas habían aparecido con donaciones, que iban desde muebles y alimentos hasta dinero. Y todos lo habían ayudado a pintar y preparar el apartamento para que pudiera mudarse. Pero Hermione no tenía a nadie. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo tan absolutamente… solo.

La miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados; parecía tan serena entregada que deseó protegerla, declararse. Pero era demasiado pronto. Debía hacer que se acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca, que se adaptara a él y superara el ridículo prejuicio que sentía contra el matrimonio.

Encontró algo de carne del mediodía, queso y lechuga y lo depositó todo en la mesa para preparar unos sándwiches. También sirvió dos vasos grandes de leche. Al sentarse frente a ella y comenzar a poner los ingredientes en el pan, Hermione abrió los ojos. Y le regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora.

En vez de ponerse a comer, siguió mirándolo; Harry supo que debía distraer su atención o nunca conseguiría que comiera.

-Yo podría hacerte un préstamo-

Ella se irguió con brusquedad, a punto de caerse de la silla. Puso expresión indignada.

-¡Bajo ningún concepto!-

-Vamos, Herm… -

-No seas ridículo, Harry. Por el amor del cielo, solo somos amigos, conocidos, a pesar de mis extravagantes fantasías. Y he de enfrentarme a los hechos. Si no puedo permitirme esta casa ahora, un préstamo no va a ayudarme. Terminaría en la misma situación, aunque entonces también estaría endeudada contigo.

La miró fijamente, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza eso de las _extravagantes fantasías._

-¿Harry?

Hermione tenía razón, pero no iba a aceptar que dejara la casa. Podría alterar un poco sus planes, pero no quería que se le estropearan por completo. No iba a rendirse. Había dedicado meses a trazar una estrategia, y no pensaba dejar que algo tan insignificante como las finanzas se interpusiera.

-Tal vez.

-No es tu problema- levantó una mano para detenerlo. –Además, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y aunque preferiría no hacerlo, creo que he encontrado una solución.

_Menos mal. _Volvió a empujar el sándwich en su dirección, instándola a comer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a buscar a alguien con quien compartir la casa.

Pensó que era una solución viable, pero…

-¿De verdad quieres que otra mujer viva aquí contigo?

-Diablos, no. Las mujeres tienden a querer llevar las riendas, se muestran territoriales en el lugar en el que vive. Quieren añadir sus pequeños toques, dejar su huella. Esta es mi casa, y no tengo intención de permitir que nadie se apodere de ella. Antes preferiría venderla-le sonrió con expresión ebria y, con un gesto de la mano, explicó-: Hablaba de un hombre.

Continue…

Notas mías.

Perdonen la demora. Pero bueno, eh estado en la segunda ronda de exámenes y luego viene el problema de mi conexión de Internet. Por lo que no creo traerles pronto el capítulo 4, apenas y llevo unas cuantas líneas, pero no pienso demorar más de 4 o 5 días. No se preocupen. Aunque he de admitir, que el proyecto no ha sido muy bueno, pues va poco a poco, así no me apresuró mucho.

Así que muchas gracias por las personitas que lo leen y dejan review. Me hacen feliz.

Atte. Aio.

Contestaciones reviews y spoilers abajo del capítulo siguiente.

**Monik:** Muchas gracias. D viniendo de ti para mi es un honor. Me alegra que te guste y bueno, se viene lo bueno. Mas adelante. Gracias. **Ana María**: Señorita, un besazo a ti y un abrazote. Muchas gracias por tu review. Me hace sonreír como una niña boba a la que le acaban de dar lo que más deseaba. Me hace feliz tenerte como lectora, más porque admiro mucho la forma en la que escribes (Esos JL que me - gustan) o.o Merlin ojala algun día te animaras a escribir un HHR, estoy segura que sea más que PERFECTO. Gracias de nuevo. **Claupotter**: Muchas gracias. D yo también espero verte en el próximo capítulo. **Nadeshiko-uchiha**: Muchas gracias por tu review. A mi también me gusta este Harry sexy y convencido de obtener lo que quiere xD. **Aris**: Wiii! Hola Aris, ya había o.o pensado que te habías olvidado de mi coshita... esta. Y me alegra que D te haya gustado el final, sobretodo porque este tipo de escenas xD siempre hay. Porque para la escena final xD aun falta un poquitin. Espero u.u no defraudar xD ese capítulo. Pero bueno, muchas gracias. ) te veo más tarde o luego. **Ukria Potty**: Muchas gracias. Bueno, si, van rápido pero no tanto. xD aún falta un poquitin para que ambos estén realmente juntos.

Los adorados SPOILERS

En ese momento entró él en el dormitorio con café en la mano y una amplia sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: El nuevo inquilino. **

Harry la miró fijamente, sintiendo como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. ¿Es que intentaba matarlo? ¿Hermione con otro hombre? ¡Demonios, no! Si acaba de deshacerse del despreciable gusano de Krum. No tenía la intención de pasar otra vez por ese infierno personal.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta, ajena a su tensión o a la agonía que le había provocado. La observó cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyar en ellos la cabeza. No dejó de mirarlo ni de sonreír. Estaba… adorable, y eso lo incomodaba.

-Siempre he pensado que eras el hombre más hermoso del mundo- musitó tras un suspiro.

Ridículamente, él sintió que se ruborizaba. Menos mal que la oscuridad impedía que se le notara.

-Cómete el sándwich Hermy.

-No tengo hambre-rió entre dientes.

Él dio un bocado al suyo. Reinaba un silencio tan profundo que pudo oír cómo masticaba. También los suspiros soñadores de Hermione.

-¿Dónde, exactamente, pretendes encontrar a esa persona que vivirá contigo?-no fue capaz de especificar el género.

-Aún no lo sé-se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que querré a alguien que esté dispuesto a compartir, que no espere que yo haga todo el trabajo. Y tendrá que ser divertido. No soporto a los amargados. Y deberán gustarle los animales. De verdad que quiero tener una mascota. En el refugio abundan y todos esos animalitos necesitan un hogar.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Empiezas a divagar. ¿Dónde piensas encontrar a ese ejemplo de humanidad que viva contigo?-

-Supongo que el lunes podré preguntar en la oficina. O quizá ponga un anuncio.

-¡No! Nada de anuncios.- ella abrió mucho los ojos ante su tono de voz; Harry meneó la cabeza y se alejó de la mesa-. No sabes qué clase de loco podría aparecer con uno de esos anuncios.

Tampoco se la imaginaba interrogando a los hombres de su oficina. Trabajaba como secretaria para una empresa grande, y la gente de allí era muy remilgada. Lo sabía porque había hecho algunas obras en sus casas. Aún no sabía cómo era capaz de florecer es ese entorno. Tantos trajes y reglas a él lo habrían vuelto loco. Pero para Hermione, no era así. Supuso que se trataba de otro ejemplo de su capacidad para superar los obstáculos de su vida. Era evidente que había aprendido a adaptarse con sus padres, y en su trabajo.

Y por eso quería una mascota.

¿Pensaba que tener una mascota llenaría su vida? ¿Creía que un perro o gato actuaría como amortiguador del mundo exterior? No era psicólogo, pero le resultaba obvio que la castaña quería ser amada, a pesar de su reciente decisión de no casarse. Y como había abandonado la idea de encontrar un hombre que cumpliera esa importante tarea, estaba dispuesta a cederle el testigo a una mascota.

Bufó. Tendría que conformarse con él, no cabía otra alternativa.

Pero, ¿cómo convencerla? Se mordió el labio, inseguro, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo que iba a hacer. Carraspeó.

-Supongo que solo hay una solución-esperó que ella le pidiera que se explicará, y cuando guardó silencio, se volvió de la ventana para mirarla-, ¿Hermione?-

La única respuesta fue un ronquido suave y atenuado.

Sonrió ante la imagen que presentaba. Tenía la boca abierta y una mejilla aplastada sobre el brazo, e incluso cuando le alisó el pelo, ni se movió.

Bueno, era viernes. Al día siguiente no tenía que ir a trabajar, y él tampoco. Se presentaban unas posibilidades excelentes, y en esa ocasión se olvidaría de la nobleza. Todo estaba permitido en el amor y en la guerra, y con Hermione tenía la impresión de que ambas cosas se equilibrarían.

Por desgracia, iba a verse obligado a empezar por la guerra.

El sol brillaba cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. Se estiró e hizo una mueca de dolor. Se sentía aletargada y no deseaba levantarse, algo inusual en ella. Sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido arrugado en vez del camisón, y entonces recordó.

La noche anterior se había emborrachado y confesado con Harry. Avergonzada, se llevó una mano al pecho para contener su corazón desbocado al tiempo que intentaba recordar todo lo que le había dicho al moreno. Aunque le palpitaba la cabeza por el exceso, por desgracia no borró sus recuerdos.

Recordó algunos fragmentos condenatorios de conversación y supo que se moriría su alguna vez volvía a verlo.

En ese momento entró él en el dormitorio con café en la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?-

Hermione cerró los ojos. La muerte debía ser inminente. En cualquier segundo. Si esperaba lo suficiente…

-¿Herms?-

No había tenido suerte. Abrió un ojo y lo vio a su lado, con las cejas enarcadas. Parpadeó, contuvo el aliento y el estómago le dio vueltas.

Harry aún llevaba puestos los pantalones cortos, aunque en ese momento los tenía desabrochados y con la cremallera a medio cerrar.

Eso bastó para que se le desorbitaran los ojos. A plena luz del día, era arrebatador. Estaba tan bueno como para desayunarlo. Y esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Yo, hmm… -

-Yo dormí muy bien-dijo él-Tu cama es un poco corta para mí, y hacía un calor de mil demonios con los dos en ella, pero… -le guiño un ojo- pude pasar por alto las pequeñas incomodidades.

Ella se quedó paralizada. El corazón dejó de latirle, el oxígeno se atascó en sus pulmones. Lo miro boquiabierta.

Debía ser una broma.

_Oh Dios, que sea una broma._

Era imposible que Harry hubiera dormido con ella. Aunque hubiera estado ebria, recordaría un momento tan importante. Lo miro a los ojos, dispuesta a contradecirlo. Abrió la boca, se aclaró la garganta y soltó algo parecido a _¿Hmgarph?_

El dejó las tazas con café sobre la mesita y luego ahuecó la almohada detrás de Hermione.

-Reclínate y ponte cómoda. Pensé que era mejor que tomáramos el café en la cama-

-Hmgarph- repitió, porque sus manos cálidas se habían cerrado en torno a sus pantorrillas al ponerle otra vez las piernas en el colchón, acomodándola a pesar de su resistencia.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado algo así… después de algo mucho más significativo, de naturaleza sexual? Había soñado con ello, aunque jamás llegó a considerar que pudiera pasar. Después de todo, Harry… era bueno, era Harry. Y ella no era su tipo, en absoluto. Había estirad los límites de la ficción para imaginarlo en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, y solo podía emitir sonidos inarticulados. Si fuera capaz de comprender el motivo de su presencia, quizá no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Harry no podía estar interesado en ella. Después de todo, a Viktor le había resultado tan sosa que terminó por desviarse. Sus propios padres no la habían considerado lo suficientemente interesante como para tenerla cerca. Había algo en ella que hacía que la gente mantuviera su distancia. De modo que no era posible que Harry…

Se echó a su lado, bastante relajado, y su cuerpo grande ocupó mucho espacio. Le pasó una taza de café caliente. Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No está mejor así?-

_¿Mejor que qué? _, se preguntó ella, bebiéndose media taza de un trago. A pesar de la bebida caliente, tembló. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo fresca que estaba la habitación. Antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, Harry ofreció una explicación.

-La electricidad volvió a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Hacía mucha humedad aquí dentro, por lo que puse el aire acondicionado.

-No puedo permitirme el lujo de ponerlo- fue lo único que dijo.

_Que comentario tan estúpido, _reflexionó, dado el hecho de que yacía en la cama con un hombre casi desnudo y embriagador, sin saber la causa de ello.

Pero su mente se negaba a centrarse en los temas vitales. Era mucho para asimilar, y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho y los ojos ocupados, explorando cada centímetro del cuerpo del moreno, su concentración resultaba nula. Su cerebro no paraba de gritar: _¿Qué ha pasado, _aunque su corazón susurraba: _¡Apuesto que fue estupendo! _

Harry bebió un sorbo de café antes de mirarla.

-Puedes permitirte estar cómoda, Hermione. Recuerda que ahora tienes un compañero de casa con quien dividir las facturas, así que no hay necesidad de que sufras esta ola de calor.

¿Compañero de casa? Recordó mencionarle esa idea en ciernes, pero no que hubiera encontrado uno. Ni siquiera había empezado a buscarlo desde que decidió que no le quedaba otra alternativa que vender la casa. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

Harry alzó la mano y frotó el dedo pulgar por el borde de sus dientes, liberando su labio inferior y deteniéndole el corazón en mitad de un latido.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso-su voz fue un susurro ronco-. Me pone caliente.

-¿Cómo hago… qué?-

-El modo en que te muerdes el labio-su pulgar siguió acariciándole la boca mientras miraba cómo se afanaba por respirar-. Es tan sexy. En especial esa forma tuya de morderlo.

¿Pensaba que su forma de morderse los labios era sexy? Hermione rió y comprendió todo. Claro. ¡No era más que un sueño! Probablemente aún seguía en la bañera y se había ahogado antes de despertar. Sería justicia poética.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

Ella volvió a reír y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Parecía ridículo incluso en un sueño.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que aún debo estar dormida, eso era todo- Harry la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era tan ardiente que ella esperó no despertar nunca. Le gustaba que la mirara de esa manera, como si tal vez la amara un poco. Era una idea tonta, pero si soñar hacía que pareciera real, de buena gana permanecería dormida.

Despacio, Harry se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó la taza de la mano, dejándola en la mesita junto a la suya. Al moverse, su torso ancho y duro la arrinconó y Hermione inhaló su aroma embriagador. Solo dispuso de un momento para analizar sus motivos antes de que la besara.

Tal como él había dicho, pegó la lengua cálida, suave y húmeda entre sus dientes. No se trataba de ningún sueño. Lo reconoció en el mismo instante en que decidió que no le importaba. Era demasiado excitante cómo la incitaba con la lengua. Abrió más la boca y con las manos recorrió el contorno de su pecho. El vello era suave y le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Y el calor… irradiaba tanto calor.

Harry emitió un gemido bajo y la acercó más, luego la reclinó en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

-Hermione-murmuró, moviendo los labios sobre su mejilla, su frente y de nuevo a su boca. Se apoyó sobre los codos y la encerró entre sus brazos musculosos. Con una mano le apartó el pelo rebelde de la cara y le sonrió con ternura-. Ya no estás borracha.

Ella parpadeó ante el cambio de tema. Su mente aún seguía en el beso, en la destreza de su lengua y… experimentó un escalofrío.

-No.

-¿Resaca?-

-Solo estoy cansada. Y me duele un poco la cabeza.

Con una leve presión de las caderas, Harry le recordó el contacto tan amplio e íntimo que mantenían.

-Bien. Eso está bien- la miró a los ojos-. Y ahora háblame de tus fantasías- Hermione mostró su sorpresa-. Anoche me dijiste que habías tenido fantasías conmigo. Incluso te ofreciste a contármelas.

Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado pudo contrarrestar el calor turbado que generó, y aún ni siquiera había salido de la cama.

-Yo… ah, estaba borracha.- la sonrisa tierna de Harry le derritió los huesos y le provocó un hormigueo por los muslos.

-Lo sé. Pero no te lo inventaste, ¿verdad? Cuéntamelas ahora.

-Nunca debí decirte nada.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras.

-Me siento tan ridícula.

-A mí me pareces muy suave, cálida y dulce- volvió a pegarse a ella para demostrárselo; Hermione emitió un gemido profundo-. Oh, sí. Muy dulce.

-Harry… -

-Hermione… - la imitó, luego le dio un beso ligero. Era como si no pudiera parar-. ¿Cuándo quieres que me traslade aquí?

-Hmm… ¿de qué estas hablando?

-Veo que no eres una persona que funcione bien por las mañanas-en esa ocasión el beso se prolongó y la dejó atónita-. Puede que eso sea un problema, cariño, porque yo sí funciono por las mañanas.

A ella sí le gustaban las mañanas, pero nunca había despertado con un hombre magnifico que le decía palabras tiernas mientras jugueteaba con la lengua y la provocaba con su cuerpo exquisito y casi desnudo. La confusión tenía poco que ver con sus costumbres de sueño.

-Harry, ¿quieres explicarte?

-De acuerdo- la besó otra vez y añadió-: Soy tu nuevo compañero de casa. Recuerdas que anoche me pediste que viniera a vivir contigo, ¿verdad?-al recibir solo una mirada desconcertada, continuó-: Te mostraste muy convincente, cancelando todos mis argumentos, incluso me amenazaste con el maldito rastrillo. No tuve elección. Ninguna en absoluto. Insististe en que viera las cosas a tu manera. Y, desde luego, eso hice. ¿Quién puede resistirse a una mujer que implora?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que jamás imploraría, ni siquiera bajo un estupor ebrio. El ataque con el rastrillo… bueno, ambos sabían que eso era posible. Pero nada de súplicas.

-No he suplicado desde… bueno, desde que era pequeña.

La expresión de él se suavizó, las bromas sustituidas por una tierna comprensión.

-¿Cuándo suplicaste poder quedarte con tu perro?

Ella no quería hablar de eso, no en ese momento, no cuando ya sentía sus emociones expuestas y en carne viva.

-Solo estás jugando conmigo, ¿no?

-Fui un perfecto caballero- suspiró ofendido-, a pesar de tus provocaciones- luego bajó la vista a sus cuerpos unidos-. Aunque reconozco que se me pasó varias veces por la cabeza jugar contigo.

_Bien, _pensó ella. _Juguemos, y así dejarás de intentar confundirme con cosas que no puedo aceptar._ Esperó que su silencioso ánimo no fuera demasiado obvio.

Él se sentó y la incorporó también a ella. Hermione tragó la decepción cuando Harry se puso a su lado, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir.

-Todo está arreglado. Durante el fin de semana puedo traer casi todas mis cosas, si a ti te parece bien. En realidad, me sentí aliviado cuando me lo pediste. Bromeaba cuando comenté que tuviste que suplicármelo. Esto saldrá a la perfección. Ha sido molesto mostrar a la gente la casa viviendo yo en ella. No soy un maniático ni nada parecido, pero me cansaba tener que preocuparme por cualquier cosa que dejara fuera de su sitio. Además la gente no respeta la intimidad. Hurga en armarios y cajones como si ya fuera dueña del lugar. De este modo, viviendo aquí, estaré bastante cerca para supervisar las cosas, motivo por el que en primer lugar me trasladé a la casa de exposición, pero mi privacidad quedará protegida-enarcó una ceja-. Claro está, siempre y cuando tú no seas propensa a meterte en las cosas que no son tuyas.

-No lo soy-se puso rígida.

-Dijiste que habías formulado a Cho preguntas personales sobre mí-

-No fue necesario que lo hiciera-soltó indignada-. No paraba de hablar sobre el gran semental que eras. Prácticamente me obligó a tragarme la información. Intenté no escuchar…

-¿Pero ella insistió? Qué molesto habrá sido para ti.

La sonrisa presuntuosa que exhibió le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza. Como había dejado de tocarla, empezaba a ver la situación con algo más de claridad. No obstante, aún había muchas cosas que no recordaba.

-No recuerdo pedirte que te trasladaras aquí. De hecho, jamás lo consideré.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que borracha haces promesas que no tienes intención de cumplir?

Eso era lo peor. Quería recibir la oportunidad para aprovecharse de ella y de él. Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, con una fuerza y una gentileza que formaban una mezcla embriagadora. Podía ser una página salida de sus fantasías. Pensó en las manos diestras de Harry, en su seguridad y capacidad, y experimentó un nudo en el estómago. **_Di sí, di si,_** gritó su cuerpo.

Pero después de haber roto con Viktor se había hecho un juramento. Nunca más quedaría expuesta y vulnerable a la humillación. Debía mantener el control de cualquier situación, en particular con los hombres. En ese momento, con Harry, sin duda no poseía ningún control; se halla inmersa en una confusión profunda y oscura. Él parecía desearla, aunque no paraba de alejarla. No mucho, ya que quería irse a vivir con ella, pero lo suficiente para conseguir que lo deseara todavía más, cuando ya lo deseaba mucho. No era justo.

No era el comportamiento al que estaba acostumbrada en los hombres. No era que hubiera sido una mujer muy solicitada, pero los hombres a los que había conocido habían dejado bien claras cuáles era sus intenciones.

-¿Y bien?- instó Harry al verla silenciosa.

-¿Hice muchas promesas anoche?-preguntó con cautela, sintiéndose atrapada.

-Algunas-afirmó con tono sugestivo.

Se mordió el labio y vio que él seguía el moviendo con los ojos. De inmediato ocultó el gesto, pero no antes de que los pensamientos de ambos chocaran. Cada uno recordó lo sucedido a la noche anterior, y el hecho de que Harry la consideraba sexy.

Tenía que concederse unos minutos, sin su perturbadora presencia, para serenarse antes de tomar alguna decisión. Harry disponía del poder de herirla más de lo que jamás habría disfrutado Viktor. Este había sido una solución, pero Harry era un deseo, una necesidad, un oscuro anhelo. Tenerlo, por cualquier motivo, para luego perderlo, podía resultar demoledor.

-¿Por qué no nos reunimos en la cocina después de darme una ducha y cambiarme, a fin de que podamos… discutirlo todo?-

-Es una idea estupenda-se pudo de pie y se movió con aire de triunfo-. Prepararé algo para desayunar.

-No creo… -el nerviosismo que sentía ahogaba cualquier idea de comer.

-No te preocupes. Prometo que será ligero-ya había atravesado la habitación antes de añadir-: Soy un cocinero excelente, Hermione, y no me importa compartir las tareas. En alguna ocasión se me ha acusado de ser divertido, así que no tendrás ninguna queja.

¿Espléndido y excelente cocinero? Pero, ¿y esa tontería de que era divertido?

Hermione suspiró. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Aunque había despertado su interés. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a pesar de que ella deseaba que lo fuera.

Sin embargo, como había dejado de buscar un marido, Harry podía ser el compañero idóneo. El compromiso ya no era un requerimiento. Asintió para sí misma, pero no del todo convencida. Mientras pudiera disfrutar de algo de su tiempo…

Lo que necesitaban eran unas reglas básicas. Debería ser exclusivamente de ella al menos una temporada. Podía aprovechar sus encantos masculinos y luego pasar a otras presas. Los hombres lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Esa idea la puso enferma. Últimamente los hombres la dejaban bastante fría, al menos en el plano romántico. Pero Harry no. Quizá porque también era un buen amigo.

Tal vez funcionara.

Continue.

Notas mías.

Sobre los reviews. Lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero me faltó un poco de tiempo.

Gracias a:

**Jim, nadeshiko-uchiha, Isabela black, Noelia, Ebdaly Granger, Monik, Hermian vampiress, Maxia de Malfoy, arissita, Ana María.**

Spoilers: (El capítulo pasado ¬¬ esta cosa se los comió)

-Dispones de una semana entera para acostumbrarte a la idea.

Ella parpadeó y luego cerró los ojos cuando él la beso. Fue un beso ligero, suave y carente de pasión sexual.

Durante tres segundos.

El gemido suave que emitió Hermione estropeó las buenas intenciones de Harry. Cuando la lengua de ella rozó sus labios, él se levantó de la silla y la incorporó, sin romper en ningún momento el beso.

/1234567890

-¿Harry?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Vamos a hacer mucho… esto cuando te traslades aquí?- susurró sin aliento.

-Oh, diablos-su cerebro se quedó en blanco un segundo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Un plan en marcha**

El plan de Harry marchaba bien. En ese momento necesitaba unas reglas básicas. De algún modo, debía hacer que Hermione se comprometiera, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Ya se ocuparía de que este se alargará a medida que progresaban, enseñándole a confiar en él, a volver a confiar en sus propios sentimientos, y, al cabo sería suya.

Solo suya.

Sería una inversión única de los papeles, pero pensaba ser paciente. Ella lo deseaba, resultaba obvio. No tanto como él a ella, lo cual era imposible, dado su constante estado de excitación. Sin embargo, se hallaba decidido y, por ende, era lógico que fuera capaz de controlar mejor sus reacciones. Al menos, esperaba poder hacerlo. Rezaba para que así fuera.

Pero no sería fácil. Representaría su mayor desafío. Más que construir una casa, más que llevar a cabo una restauración, más que…

Sonrió y pensó que no era una mujer que inspirara un nivel más elevado del celibato. No cuando se ablandaba y se ponía cálida y dispuesta cada vez que la tocaba.

Pero no dejaría que lo usara.

Rió entre dientes. La obligaría a ser una dama y a hacer lo más honorable, a saber, el matrimonio. Provocarla sería divertido y una tortura sexual estratosférica, porque ello significaba provocarse a sí mismo y ya estaba al borde del precipicio de la lujuria. No obstante, con la promesa del éxito en el horizonte, podría soportarlo.

Esperaba que Hermione no.

Tuvo el desayuno listo cuando ella entró en la cocina con aspecto renovado y controlado. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba eran parecidos a los suyos, aunque los acompañaba con una camiseta de tono pastel, mientras que Harry había elegido quedarse con el torso desnudo. No había pasado por alto la fascinación que despertaba en Hermione su pecho. Sabía que si no le gustara como hombre, no le habría dado a su cuerpo más de un solo vistazo. Pero le gustaba, ya que casi siempre estaba boquiabierta. De modo que si exhibirlo ayudaba a capturarla, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Lo miro con suspicacia, luego asintió. Le gustó que aún no supiera cómo tratar con él. Mientras mantuviera desconcertada sus posibilidades de éxito aumentaban.

-El desayuno huele bien-

-Entonces has recuperado el apetito. Me alegro. Anoche no te terminaste el sándwich- al ver su incertidumbre, decidió ser benévolo y explicárselo-: Te quedaste dormida. Te llevé a la cama…

-¿Y luego…?- abrió mucho los ojos.

-No sucedió nada, Hermione. ¿Era eso lo que te preguntabas?- intentó mostrarse ofendido-. Te dije que me comporté correctamente, aunque te juro que no fue fácil.

Le encantaba cómo se ruborizaba. Bajó la vista para evitar su mirada. Harry esperó, luchando por contener su diversión.

-Lo que pasó anoche… está borroso. Al menos una parte. Algunas cosas las recuerdo con suma claridad, pero otras… -titubeó, para luego continuar-. No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras a vivir aquí.

Él se sintió culpable. Parecía tan confusa, y también vulnerable. Pensó en confesárselo, quizá darle algunas verdades parciales que la tranquilizaran, cuando ella meneó la cabeza.

-No importa. Me alegrará tenerte.

-¿Tenerme?- sintió que el corazón se le contraía junto con otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Quiero decir, tenerte aquí. Que te traslades a esta casa. Deberá ser una sociedad completa. Yo seguiré pagando la hipoteca. El resto de las facturas las dividiremos por la mitad, incluso la compra. Y deberemos compartir las tareas -pareció meditarlo-. Aunque si de verdad sabes cocinar, quizá podamos establecer un trato. A mí no me importaría hace la compra y limpiar la cocina si tú preparas la comida. Soy una cocinera horrorosa.

-No hay problema. Cuando yo no pueda cocinar, pediremos algo fuera. ¿Qué te parece?-

Ella volvió a mostrarse suspicaz, de modo que Harry probó a esbozar una sonrisa sincera, lo que sirvió sólo para ahondar un gesto.

-Supongo que está bien, aunque hay algunas cosas más que debemos aclarar.

-Toma -le entregó un plato-, come mientras hablamos. Debes alimentarte después de una noche de juerga.

Ella aceptó y aspiró el aroma a huevos revueltos, tostadas y fruta fresca.

-Huele delicioso. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan hambrienta.

-Mi madre y hermanas no querían abandonarme cuando me fui a vivir solo. Una u otra aparecían dos veces por semana con comida casera. O aprendía a cocinar para que no se preocuparan o estaría en deuda con ellas siempre. Decidí lo primero.

-Parece una familia estupenda -sonrió mientras comía.

-Sí, el único malcriado soy yo -aguardó mientras comía un poco más de huevos y añadió-: Las conocerás el sábado próximo. Vendrán a visitarme -ella se atragantó y tosió-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-La tostada se me fue por el otro lado.

-¿Bromeas?-se inclinó para observarla.

Ella respiró hondo varias veces, bebió un trago largo de zumo y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vendrán a visitarte?

-Mi madre siempre llama los sábados por la mañana -se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. Sabía que estaría preocupada si no hablaba conmigo, así que la llamé para darle este número. Una explicación condujo a la otra y ya quiere conocerte. Y siempre que mi madre interfiere, mis hermanas la siguen.

-Pero… pero… ¡no puedo conocer a tu familia!

-¿Por qué no? -la observó buscar una respuesta.

-¡Por que no!

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú sabes por qué, Harry -lo miró exasperada-. ¿Qué van a pensar?

Que al fin he conocido a la mujer con la que quiero casarme. Su familia era la mejor parte de él, una parte que sin duda cautivaría a una mujer como Hermione. No sería capaz de resistirse a ninguna de ellas, y al revés. Estaba seguro.

Con la esperanza de distraerla para que no pensara mucho en ello, se adelantó hasta que su boca quedó a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Dispones de una semana entera para acostumbrarte a la idea.

Ella parpadeó y luego cerró los ojos cuando él la besó. Fue un beso ligero, suave y carente de pasión sexual.

Durante tres segundos.

El gemido suave que emitió Hermione estropeó las buenas intenciones de Harry. Cuando la lengua de ella rozó sus labios, él se levantó de la silla y la incorporó, sin romper en ningún momento el beso. Dos pasos bastaron para tenerla contra el mostrador y atraparla con su cuerpo. Estaba tan suave y dulce después de la ducha tan cálida, que no pudo resistir tocarla.

Metió los dedos en el cabello castaño y ondulado y le ladeó la cabeza para poder explorarle el cuello con la boca. Ella soltó un sonido suave de placer y sus manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros, instándolo a acercarse. Harry sintió sus uñas.

La distracción funcionó. De hecho, olvidó por qué la estaba distrayendo.

Le dio otro beso, húmedo y ardiente, introduciendo la lengua en una imitación de lo que anhelaba. De lo que evidentemente ella anhelaba también, verdad que su lado carnal atesoró. Esa mañana Hermione no estaba borracha y sabía lo que hacía.

Ella gimió de nuevo y se arqueó contra él. Fue demasiado, y Harry perdió el control. Estaba duro y palpitante; pegó su erección contra su vientre suave y sintió cómo se acurrucaba más en sus brazos. Alzó una mano para tocarle un pecho, y el pezón se puso rígido. Comenzó a levantarle la camiseta. Deseaba probarla, meterse el pezón en la boca, succionar, lamer…

-¿Harry?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Vamos a hacer mucho… esto cuando te traslades aquí?- susurró sin aliento.

-Oh, diablos- su cerebro se quedó en blanco un segundo. Recordó cuál era su plan y se apartó, mesándose el pelo con ambas manos. Jamás conseguiría que se casara con él si se mostraba tan fácil. Se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces y la miró. Parecía excitada. Tenía los labios hinchados, la camiseta por fuera del pantalón y las mejillas acaloradas. Pero fueron sus ojos los que captaron su atención. Estaban brillantes, despejados y llenos de apasionada anticipación-. No hagas eso -musitó con tono cauto y retrocedió un paso. Hermione lo siguió despacio y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se sintió como un plato ante una persona hambrienta. Sensación que no era del todo desagradable-. Hermione… -advirtió.

-No me quejaba, Harry, cuando pregunté si…

-Lo sé.

Levantó una mano para frenarla, física y verbalmente. Si decía algo más, si volvía a tocarlo, si se humedecía otra vez los labios, estaría perdido. Por suerte ella se detuvo. Se preguntó cómo empezar, qué decir. Necesitaba que ella supiera cuánto la deseaba. Era algo que debía entender con absoluta certeza. Pero también quería que entendiera que no le permitiría jugar con su afecto. No iba a ser una simple aventura. Si quería la carne, tendría que comprar al toro entero. Punto.

-¿De qué se trata, Harry?

-Acabas de salir de una mala relación, Hermione -intentó que su voz sonora severa; cruzó los brazos a la espalda y se puso a caminar-. La gente tiende a reaccionar con despecho cuando ha resultado herida y…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -entrecerró los ojos-. Hablas de tu separación con Cho, ¿verdad? Dijiste que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser importante para ti -manifestó con tono acusador.

-Cierto. Cho no significaba mucho para mí. Pero fue otro ejemplo de una relación fallida, y me hago demasiado viejo para involucrarme en situaciones sin salida. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella asintió con gesto pensativo.

-No creí que buscaras involucrarte. Y yo ya he aprendido todo lo que necesito saber sobre estas cosas. Si temes que me pegue a ti, te prometo que no lo haré. Ya no busco una felicidad eterna.

De modo que no había sido el alcohol lo que la impulsó a hablar de esa manera. Le molestó que reiterara sus intenciones de forma tan clara. No le gustaba la idea de que lo utilizara solo para el sexo. Aunque fuera delicioso y apasionado. Era un idiota.

-Eso es -dijo con ojos centellantes-. En este momento los dos buscamos cosas diferentes. Y eso significa que deberíamos avanzar despacio.

-Comprendo -musitó, apartando la vista.

-No, no lo comprendes -contradijo exasperado-. Te deseo, Hermione. Mucho. Eso tendría que estar claro.

-Supongo -se encogió de hombros.

-¡Maldita sea! Me provocas adrede. No, no intentes parecer inocente -vio que sonreía levemente y luego fruncía el ceño-. Hermione -pronunció su nombre como una reprensión-. Debemos unirnos en esto si queremos que funcione. ¿Al menos estás de acuerdo en ello?

-¿En si funcionará?

-En que yo me quede aquí. Necesitamos algunas reglas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como… -gesticuló con las manos, señalando a los dos-. Debemos mantener cierto decoro.

-¿Ya no quieres besarme más?

-Oh, sí -dejo que los ojos se posaran en su boca-. Quiero besarte. Pero tendré que frenar ahí. Necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Para formar cierta comprensión sin que se interponga el pasado -ella enarcó una ceja, a la espera de que se explayara-. Tendrás que dejar de ponérmelo fácil.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué me dices de ti? Eres tú quien empezó a besarme.

Harry sonrió, preparando su trampa.

-Si. Pero no tenías por qué mostrarte tan suave y predispuesta.

-¡Predispuesta! Yo no…

-Si. Y encima emitiste esos sonidos apagados y sexys -volvió acercarse y apoyó un dedo en su mejilla-. He besado a otras mujeres sin perder la cabeza de esa manera. Así que debes ser tú -tuvo que morderse el labio de no reír al ver lo rígida que se había puesto.

-¡No pienso dejar que me culpes de eso, Harry! ¡Fuiste tú quien se metió en la cama conmigo cuanto estaba borracha!

-Pero no fui yo quien trató de ponerse encima de ti en mitad de la noche.

-¡Yo jamás… ! -respiró tan hondo que se atragantó.

-Claro que sí. Lo hiciste -luego añadió en voz baja antes de que ella se acalorara demasiado-: Pero no me importó. En absoluto.

-Harry… -

-¿Vas a ayudarme a traer algunas de mis cosas hoy? -cambió de tema antes de que se enfadara demasiado como para echarlo. No es que pensara permitírselo, pero conseguir sus objetivos sería más fácil si ella no quería estrangularlo.

Después de parpadear varias veces, Hermione miró el reloj y aceptó el tema nuevo con un suspiro de alivio.

-Supongo que podría ayudarte un poco. Pero esta tarde debo ir al albergue. Lo siento, pero cuentan conmigo. Si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto, tal vez…

-No, esta bien. Puedo arreglarme solo -sin su ayuda, era imposible que moviera su cama y colchón por la calle. Le encantaba que la situación para dormir se quedara tal como estaba, al menos de momento.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto -era evidente que ella quería algo de tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que le había arrojado encima las últimas doce horas. Empujó el plato en su dirección para que terminara de comer-. Me parece que eres muy quisquillosa con la comida. Eso no está bien. Me gusta cocinar y espero que tú aprecies mis esfuerzos.

-Creo que esa es una regla que no me costará cumplir.

-Bien -aguardó hasta que terminó de comer, luego se acercó al costado de su silla. Era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Estaba impaciente por ver su reacción. Era un genio. Hermione alzó la vista con expresión alerta. Trató de ponerse serio-. Pensaba que quizá deberías elegir hoy la mascota que querías. Sé que es un poco pronto, pero como los dos vamos a vivir aquí, no planteará un gran problema o un gasto excesivo mantener a un animalito. Me encantará ayudarte a vigilarlo cuando tú no estés o sacarlo a pasear. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y el entusiasmo que mostró compensaba cualquier futura molestia. A Harry no le apetecía mucho padecer los accidentes caseros de un animal, pero le había parecido una manera excelente de empezar a avanzar en la dirección adecuada. En cuanto viera lo mucho que apoyaba a su mascota, se daría cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a ese maldito idiota de Krum.

Ella se levantó de un salto y le dio un abrazo de oso. No paró de hablar sobre si debía ser grande o pequeño, macho o hembra. Harry se felicitó en silencio cuando ella salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, ansiosa de llegar al albergue para animales.

Se frotó las manos. Las cosas iban tal y como había planeado.

Continue…

Notas mías.

Ya quedan solo 5 capítulos de esta historia, espero siga contando con sus reviews, yo por lo tanto, aqui les dejo los agradecimientos:

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **gracias por tu review, porque pensaron que entre ellos iba a pasar algo.. por que sera. Jeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **Maxia de Malfoy: **muchas gracias por el review, y si Harry necesita mucho de su astucia para aprovecharse de Hermione, aunque la castaña no es tonta. XD. **Aris: **amigui! si aqui andamos actualizando después de tantos problemas que he tenido. Sobre el Harry, bueno ya luego hablamos y esto es solo la entrada de muchas escenas más entre ellos xD así de D hots. Gracias por tu review.**Hermian vampires: **Hola Gise!. o.o tengo una hermana que se llama Giselle... pero ella tiene 13 años. Bueno, jaja espero te guste este capítulo, un poco pasivo, ya luego viene la acción entre ambos, no desesperes. D y Gracias por tu review. **MayuBlack: **jaja. Primero gracias por tu review y pues si, Hermione anda un poco lenta, pero ya veremos luego como se comporta D. **Ana María: **mmm, guapa. Como es eso que casi siempre das con el clavo de la historia, jiji, aunque no creo que Hermione se molesto mucho al saber que Harry la ha engañado por que la quiere para el y ella pues tambien lo quiere, pero ;D de otra manera. Con forme avanzan en la relacion, se dara cuenta de lo mucho que Harry pone de su parte para enamorarla. Y gracias por tu review.

Bueno les dejo pequeños spoilers y prometo traer la actualización antes de decir... D tatai

Spoilers:

**Capítulo VI: La nueva mascota.**

Harry se paralizó en medio del beso y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-Mi mascota-musitó ella.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros, la apartó y contempló la caja.

-¿Qué has traído? ¿A un puma?

-Bueno, en realidad...


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: La nueva mascota.

Provócame-Chayanne

Provócame, mujer, provócame

Provócame, haber, atrévete

Provócame, a mí, acércate

Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel

Provócame, libérate de una vez, ten valor, enfréntame...

Hermione observó la casa pero no vio señal de Harry.

No quería que la viera acercarse. El sigilo no era su punto fuerte, pero sabía que si pudiera introducir despacio la idea de ese animal en particular, todo iría mejor. No pensaba renunciar a él después de haberlo elegido. Había sido amor a primera vista, y el sentimiento fue mutuo. El animal ya era suyo. Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera pelearse por él.

La mente le daba vueltas por todo lo que le había aportado el día. Su turno en el albergue lo cumplió casi flotando. Era realmente feliz. Más que eso, se sentía entusiasmada. Primero Harry, y en ese momento su mascota.

Sacó la pesada caja del asiento de atrás del coche y musitó palabras tranquilizadoras para el animal que había en su interior. Ginny y Draco, los dueños del albergue, se mostraron encantados con su elección. Y también divertidos.

No era nada extraño, ya que ambos tenían un curioso sentido del humor, que a menudo a Hermione le resultaba incomprensible. Pero era una pareja que apreciaba mucho. No le importó que bromearán, no cuando le pusieron todas las vacunas y le hicieron un chequeo exhaustivo gratis.

Había sido imperativo que se lo llevara ella, porque de lo contrario era casi seguro que nadie lo haría. Apenas había atravesado la puerta de entrada cargada con la caja cuando oyó acercarse a Harry. En cuanto vio su cara, dejó la caja en el suelo y se puso delante, con una amplia sonrisa.

-He vuelto.

-Eso veo -la miró de arriba abajo.

Su voz sonó suave, y Hermione parpadeó cuando se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce de bienvenida. Al hacer intención de apartarse, ella intensificó el beso.

Harry parecía decidido a mantenerla a cierta distancia física. Hermione estaba decidida a hacerlo ceder.

Estaba en su casa. Él estaba disponible. Supuso que lo mínimo que podía hacer al ser una mujer emprendedora y sana era aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Pegándose a él, pensó que hasta que Harry decidió dar el primer paso no había sabido que esos sentimientos existieran. Y desde entonces había sufrido una frustración constante. Como no cediera pronto, se volvería loca de lujuria insatisfecha. Maldita fuera su ridícula ética.

Él había empezado a bajar la mano por su espalda, sin duda animado por el gemido bajo de Hermione, cuando un gruñido atronador salió de la caja de cartón.

Harry se paralizó en medio del beso y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-Mi mascota-musitó ella.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros, la apartó y contempló la caja.

-¿Qué has traído? ¿A un puma?

-Bueno, en realidad… -hasta ahí pudo llegar antes de que la caja estallara y una masa enorme de pelo canela saliera disparada de su interior, como un cañonazo de mermelada. El enorme gato callejero contempló su entorno con mirada desdeñosa, meneando el rabo para luego sacudir su monstruosa y deformada cabeza, parecía como si se hubiera dado directo contra la pared, además de que era patizambo. Un lazo pequeño y ladeado de color rosa colgaba de forma precaria sobre la mitad de las orejas.

-Dios mío -Harry se quedó boquiabierto. El gato le lanzó una mirada despectiva, pasó a su lado olisqueando la alfombra y sin hacer caso de los humanos-. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Hermione se obligó a mostrar una expresión alegre cuando sus palabras sonaron precipitadas y nerviosas para ocultar su preocupación.

-Mi mascota, desde luego. ¿No es preciosa? El hombre que la trajo hoy dijo que estaba esperando.

-Esperando... ¿Qué?

-¡Gatitos! -Hermione miró a la gata, que le devolvió la mirada sin un solo parpadeo de sus ojos amarillos. Quizá si Harry creía esa estratagema, estaría más inclinado a aceptar al desaliñado gato.

Ninguna persona compasiva sería capaz de echar a una madre embarazada-. Se llama Satén -él la observó con ojos escépticos y levemente horrorizados, por lo que Hermione se apresuró a continuar-: Ha tenido algunos… accidentes, y siendo tan vieja como es, en el albergue no creían que pudieran encontrarle un hogar. No podía dejarla allí indefinidamente, sin esperanza, sin perspectivas. No podía.

La gata eligió ese momento para darles a ambos la espalda y alejarse con el andar de una cazadora y el rabo enhiesto. Una vez más la boca de Harry se abrió.

-Ah, Hermione, ese gato está tan preñado como yo.

Ella ya lo sabía, pero no estaba lista para que Harry lo descubriera. Era la mejor excusa para haber llevado el animal a casa. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si te has metido en problemas, Potter, no me mires a mí. Dijiste que la noche que pasamos juntos había sido bastante inocente.

La mueca de él demostró que no había picado.

-Ven aquí, amigo -dijo dirigiéndose al gato-. Te quitaremos ese espantoso lazo de la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, el altivo animal se detuvo y aguardó con real paciencia mientras él se agachaba y le quitaba el lazo.

-¿Satén, creo que deberíamos escogerle otro nombre- la joven le miró pensativa.

-Hmm, que te parece ¿Crookshanks?- Harry sonrió.

-Crookshanks le queda bien. Tuviste unas cuantas peleas en tu época, ¿verdad, amigo?-

El ronroneo del gato pareció como un gruñido. Hermione pensó que no había tenido una vida de ocio. Bastó una mirada a la pobre criatura para que en ella aflojaran todos sus sentimientos maternales. El granjero que lo había llevado había esperado evitar los costes del albergue afirmando que iba a dar a luz. Dejó la caja y se marchó en cuestión de segundos. Pero en cuanto lo sacaron del interior, resultó evidente que era un macho.

Eso no la había detenido. Y mientras fingía creer la historia del granjero, tuvo que soportar la diversión de sus amigos. ¿Qué diablos? Con eso le había conseguido un buen tratamiento al animal, y la verdad era que se sentía demasiado avergonzada para reconocer que lo quería porque no tenía a nadie, una sensación que entendía muy bien.

Sintió una fuerte afinidad con un animal más bien feo y desarrapado. Y no era algo que quisiera explicar, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

Harry volvió a incorporarse y la miró.

-¿Lo has hecho mirar? Da la impresión de que puede portar todo tipo de enfermedades.

El gato rodó sobre la alfombra, estirándose y gozando de que lo hubieran liberado del lazo. Allí donde se posaba su cuerpo peludo, quedaban unos pelos. Necesitaba un buen cepillado.

-Ginny es veterinaria y la… lo auscultó. Aparte de unos cuantos arañazos.

-Y las patas chuecas-

-Si. Aparte de las patas, esta sano. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Pero le he comprado vitaminas y un buen alimento para gatos que debería devolverle el lustre a su pelo.

Hermione se vio interrumpida cuando el gato decidió que quería más atención de Harry; de pronto se lanzó a sus brazos. A él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el peso, que por propia experiencia ella sabía que era considerable. Trastabilló, maldijo y, con renuencia, sostuvo al animal. Su rostro exhibió una expresión de desagrado, pero aún así le rascó la cabeza con la mano libre.

-Oh, Harry, ¿no es dulce?-comentó, sorprendida por la muestra de afecto del animal-. Le gustas.

-Si. Dulce -hizo una mueca cuando el gato ronroneó otra vez, ahogando cualquier intento de mantener una conversación normal.

Llena de satisfacción, ella asintió con aprobación al ver su intento de tratarlo con amabilidad.

-Creo que se siente en deuda porque sabías que era macho.

-Hmm. Sí.

-No me mires así. Era evidente que no le gustaba el lazo rosa.

-Los machos somos quisquillosos con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Con los lazos?

-No, con que cuestionen nuestra masculinidad.

-Ah.

-¿Hermione? ¿De verdad creías que este animal era… ? -antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, ella abrió la puerta.

-Aún tengo muchas cosas en el coche. Una caja para sus necesidades, una cama, la comida. ¿Quieres vigilar a Crooky mientras traigo todo?

-Crooky y un cuerno. Al menos no le digas así.

-Esta bien, Crookshanks -sonrió a Harry.

-Bien, con ese ronroneo que tiene -lo observó-. Crookshanks le va de maravilla.

-Hombres -masculló.

-Que no sea un felino hermoso no debe importar -para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry se puso a la defensiva con el gato-. Pero apuesto que es un buen cazador de ratones -entonces añadió-: De pequeño tuve un gato como él. Después de alguna de sus salidas volvía a casa con andar victorioso tras un encuentro romántico o como un soldado abatido en la batalla. Pero, de algún modo, siempre había de por medio una gata -el animal frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry en asentimiento, dejando su marca de pelos.

-Bueno -comentó ella de camino al coche-, sus noches en la ciudad van a terminarse. Voy hacer que lo castren.

El gato emitió un siseo sonoro y Hermione se volvió para verlo correr por el pasillo. Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido y corrió tras él.

-Ven, gatito, gatito.

Todo sale a la perfección. Pensó ella. Apenas dos días atrás estaba sola, sin nadie a quien le importará. En ese momento tenía a Harry, sin importar lo temporal que fuera la situación, y a una maravillosa mascota. Y no solo eso, sino que los dos varones habían entablado un vínculo.

Feliz, pensó en lo único que le faltaba a su vida era el mobiliario del jardín, aunque ya no parecía importarle.

Harry bajó la vista al gato que yacía enroscado en sus tobillos.

-Al menos tu disfrutaste de mi cena.

Sabía que ese día debía causar impacto; era el primer día de su relación. De modo que, en su humilde opinión, había preparado una cena magnífica, coronada con un postre delicioso. Hermione había comido una buena porción , e incluso había alabado sus esfuerzos, pero aparte de eso, su atención no estaba donde la quería Harry… en él.

Mientras le pasaba otro trozo de carne al gato, consideró su siguiente paso. Hermione aún no le había preguntado cómo había ido la mudanza. Había estado tan ocupado acomodando a Crookshanks y en disfrutar de ser una nueva propietaria de mascota que, su atención no estaba en algo tan mundano como el nuevo hombre que había en su vida.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba fregando los platos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-Teníamos un trato, Harry. Tu cocinabas, yo fregaba.

-No me importaría ayudarte…

-Ya has hecho suficiente hoy -le sonrió-. La cena estaba fabulosa.

Sin darse la oportunidad de pensar en ello, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Olía tan bien, incluso después de trabajar todo el día en el albergue para animales. Con la nariz le acarició el pelo, la oreja. Ella contuvo el aliento de forma audible y Harry se acercó más, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el fregadero.

El agua chorreó por su cuello cuando ella posó las manos en su pelo, aferrándolo para poder besarlo. Pero él se apartó. Al ver la decepción en sus ojos, ocultó una sonrisa, y su propia frustración. Pero ya había decidido qué hacer a continuación.

-Si estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda, creo que iré darme un baño.

-Perfecto. Ve -con la espalda rígida, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Harry se volvió y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el gato. Parecía que Crookshanks quería pegarse a sus talones, sin importarle adónde fuera o qué hiciera.

-Lo siento -le dijo-, no hay baño para ti. Quédate con tu nueva ama.

El gato respondió con un rugido hosco, pero no se movió.

Silbando, fue al cuarto de baño y se desnudó.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada, pudo oír a Hermione guardando con mucho ruido las ollas, sin duda canalizando de esa manera su frustración. Eso estaba bien. La quería tan frustrada que no pudiera resistirse cuando él sugiriera que su relación fuera más permanente.

Y con ese fin haría lo que fuera necesario. Después de darse una ducha rápida, tomó una toalla. Dejó el agua abierta, abrió la puerta y gritó.

-¡Eh! ¿Hermione?

Reinó un momento de silencio, luego la castaña asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Lo miró fijamente concentrándose en su torso mojado y en su vientre. Contemplo la toalla floja en torno a su cintura.

-¿Hmm? -musitó con voz quebrada.

-Dejé mi champú en una caja junto a la puerta -su sonrisa era la inocencia personificada-. ¿Querrías traérmelo, por favor?

-¿Champú? -vio que tragaba saliva y que volvía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Si, me gusta el mío, si no te importa.

-No. No, no me importa.

Mientras tanto el gato entró por la abertura de la puerta y se retorció entre sus tobillos, dejando sus piernas húmedas llenas de pelo canela. Harry abrió más la puerta e intentó expulsarlo. Crookshanks se negó a moverse.

-Vamos, gato, largo -el animal se encorvó, preparado para saltar de nuevo a sus brazos-. ¡No! -Harry retrocedió, sujetando la toalla con una mano y haciendo aspavientos con la otra. Dio tres pasos por el pasillo con la esperanza de que Crookshanks lo siguiera.

-Aquí tienes.

El sonido de la voz jadeante de Hermione hizo que se volviera. Ella sostenía el bote de champú mientras miraba fijamente sus piernas. Adrede él las abrió más, dejando que la toalla se separara un poco y vio que los ojos de Hermione se encendían.

-Gracias, cariño -la saludó con el bote.

-Eh… de nada.

Era un truco sucio usar la atracción que sentía ella por su cuerpo en su contra, pero no tuvo reparos en hacerlo. Empezó a estirarse, alzando un brazo por encima de la cabeza y sintiéndose como un exhibicionista. Comenzaba a disfrutar del juego y de la atención de Hermione cuando las patas delanteras de Crookshanks aterrizaron en su espalda, desequilibrándolo. Trastabilló hacia delante y estuvo a punto de tropezar con Hermione, luego giró con un grito cuando el gato empezó a contraer las garras en su trasero.

El problema fue que al volverse Crookshanks no soltó su asidero, y como resultado de ello las garras quedaron enganchadas en la toalla, dejando a Harry con los glúteos al aire, con su modestia frontal preservada sólo por la parte superior de la toalla.

Hermione no le sirvió de ayuda; estaba demasiado ocupada babeando.

Él pensó en abandonar la toalla para mantener la compostura. Estar agachado con el trasero al aire mientras luchabas con un gato callejero no era muy digno para impresionar a la mujer de su elección.

Un rápido vistazo le indicó que más que impresionada, Hermione estaba aturdida.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hermione! Ocúpate del gato.

Ella pareció salir de su estupor mudo y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que pueda ponerme la toalla.

-Que se la lleve -agitó una mano con gesto negligente y la vista clavada en su trasero-. Eso sería más fácil que desenredarlos a los dos.

Sus palabras sonaron indiferentes, pero cuando el alzó la vista, la expresión que vio en sus ojos castaños fue de puro atrevimiento. Al comprender que sus opciones habían quedado limitadas y que sus planes se habían estropeado, supo que tenía poco que perder. Por desgracia se sentía avergonzado, lo cual era una estupidez si consideraba que había estado exhibiéndose de forma manifiesta. No es que pensara alcanzar el grado de total desnudez, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No podía dejar que ella tomara la ventaja, al menos no esa noche. Hizo acopio de valor, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia sobre sus intenciones y soltó la toalla.

Para su alivio, Hermione abandonó el juego y huyó. Apenas había terminado de erguirse cuando ella dobló la esquina del pasillo. Miró al gato con expresión ceñuda.

-Un número más como ese y yo mismo te volveré a poner el lazo -el gato no tardó en seguir los pasos de Hermione. Harry meneó la cabeza-. Y ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan B. Esperemos que tenga un poco más de éxito.

Hermione logró evitar cualquier tiempo prolongado con Harry el resto de la velada. Salió a dar una larga caminata con Crookshanks atado a una correa. Luego se dio un baño largo, quedándose tanto rato en el jacuzzi que la piel de los dedos se le arrugó y sintió los músculos relajados.

Pero su mente estaba sumida en el caos y no paraba de repetir una y otra vez la misma escena. La imagen de él completamente desnudo no era algo que deseara borrar de su memoria. Cada vez que la revivía bastaba para sentir una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

¡Había salido corriendo! Algo intolerable. No sabía qué la había dominado, pero sin duda una parte se debía al instinto de conservación. De haberse quedado, no solo habría mirado. Oh, no. Incluso en ese momento, los dedos le hormigueaban con la necesidad de tocarlo. Probablemente lo habría atacado. Había estado desnudo, por lo tanto, habría sido incapaz de ofrecer un gran defensa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que él había esperado conseguir con ese número de desnudez, pero no le cabía duda de que había sido deliberado, aunque quizá no la parte en que había perdido la toalla. Después de todo, era imposible que hubiera podido instigar a Crookshanks para que interviniera. Pero tramaba algo. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?

Después de terminar de secarse y cepillarse el imposible pelo, se puso el camisón que se había regalado las navidades pasadas. Era lo más bonito que había tenido jamás, aunque no muy cómodo. Pero la comodidad importaba poco en ese momento. Si que fuera bonito.

Necesitaba la fortaleza de saber que mostraba mejor aspecto antes de volver a mirar a Harry. Debían hablar, despejar la atmósfera, y no tenía deseos de esperar hasta la mañana para pensar en su cobarde huida por el pasillo. Además, quizá él quisiera besarla otra vez… o más. Votaba por esto último.

Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y organizarlos en algo parecido a la cordura, pero saltaban de un lado a otro, llenos de expectativas, esperanzas y frustraciones. Pero al entrar al dormitorio se detuvo en seco. La visión del cuerpo masculino de Harry tendido a lo ancho de su cama con solo unos pantalones cortos mientras leía una revista, le vació la mente incluso de sus ideas descabelladas.

¿Pensaba dormir otra vez con ella?

Al principio se mostró aturdida, luego inconmensurablemente optimista. Todo el día había alimentado la pequeña esperanza de que Harry olvidara sus reticencias y dejara que sus instintos básicos manejaran la situación. No entendía por qué vacilaba tanto. Se conocían bastante bien, incluso mejor que muchas parejas casadas.

Decidida, avanzó hacia la cama, esperando que él reconociera su presencia. Con indiferencia, levantó un dedo para indicarle que necesitaba un momento para terminar el artículo que leía.

La irritación era un elemento desagradable que añadir a un cerebro femenino ya confuso.

-Perdona -cuando él alzó la vista con una ceja enarcada ante el tono que empleó, Hermione añadió-: ¿Qué haces?

-Leo.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué lees en mi cama?

-Oh -dejó la revista y se incorporó para apoyarse en el cabecero-. No pude traer mi cama… es de tamaño grande, ya sabes. Lo único que trasladé hoy fue mi ropa y las cosas personales. A propósito, ocupé el armario del cuarto de invitados. Y como tus cosas están en el baño, pensé que lo mejor era usar el del pasillo.

-Así que… ¿esta noche vas a dormir aquí?

-¿En qué otro sitio? -cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza-. El sofá es demasiado pequeño. Y te diré que la idea del suelo no me resulta nada atractiva.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no duermes en tu propia casa esta noche?

-Porque toda mi ropa y artículos personales están aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Parecía tan razonable. Ella no se lo tragó ni por un minuto. Tramaba algo. Pero desconocía qué quería conseguir.

Intentando no parecer tan ansiosa como se sentía, retiró la colcha y se metió en la cama. Se notaba tan rígida como el cuello de encaje del camisón, e igual de ridícula. El contacto de la mirada de Harry era algo tangible, e igual de perturbador.

Sin necesidad de mirarlo, supo que sonreía. Lo divertiría su nerviosismo, quizá se sintiera satisfecho por el efecto que obraba en ella. No quería aumentar su seguridad, pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Tener a alguien tan cerca, en particular un hombre, no era algo que hubiera experimentado en la vida. Los sentimientos que Harry invocaba, la lujuria y el anhelo de ternura, serían visibles en sus ojos. No apartó la mirada de las sábanas. Aunque al rato no pudo evitarlo y lo miró.

Él no sonreía; no había nada humorístico en el modo en que la observaba. Cuando Hermione fue a girar la cabeza, le capturó la barbilla con la mano.

-Eres hermosa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Harry parpadeó y concentró la vista en su boca. Con un gemido ronco se apartó.

-Dios mío, Hermione, haces que sea condenadamente difícil -ella abrió mucho los ojos y la boca-. No… -Harry movió la cabeza y emitió una leve risa, para volver a gemir-. Esto es muy difícil. Me estás volviendo loco.

-Harry…

-No. No te atrevas a decirlo.

-¿Decir qué?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que lo que sea me empujará por el borde del precipicio. Ahora dame un beso de buenas noches y durmamos algo.

Alargó el brazo por delante de ella para apagar la lámpara de la mesita y luego acomodó el torso sobre Hermione, tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

-No -susurró, rozándole la boca con los labios, con el aliento cálido y suave-. Primero el beso, luego nos dormimos.

Y que besó. Hermione se aferró a él sintiendo el contacto húmedo de su lengua, la áspera caricia de sus dedos mientras los pasaba por su pelo. Era un beso destinado a prepararla, pero no para dormir.

Al terminar, ella quiso aullar de frustración. Entonces Harry la situó contra su costado y los cubrió a ambos. Pasó la mano por su brazo y ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, con el sonido irregular de su corazón en el oído.

No había obtenido la lujuria que deseaba, pero la ternura estaba presente, y decidió que de momento era más que suficiente.

Continue...

Mientras no oO me sancionen seguiré contestando sus reviews por acá, ciertamente me da algo de pereza mandarles correos, o la otra opción es que se los conteste en un review. )

**jim **gracias por tu review y un hasta luego. **Isabel Black **muchas gracias por el review y espero te siga gustando. **Hermian vampiress **no te preocupes, eh de decir que me divierte, las reacciones que causa este historia, creeme a mí también me paso lo mismo cuando la leí. Y xD ciertamente me haces sonreír, me alegra que te guste y que oO te parezca corto es algo que trataré de evitar. Así que esperare impaciente tu review. **Noelia **¿esceptica? oO se te hace. xD pues un hombre y que hombre va a vivir a su casa, yo estaría xD emocionada. Gracias por tu review. **Amigui **oO' mmm cuando Harry dijo que si se parecía a un puma, era por el ruido que había en la caja, no porque fuera negro y si. Es Crookshanks, ¿Te he dicho que adoro este lindo animalito? pues era claro que tenía que aparecer y que aparición. Nos estamos viendo por el msn. **MayuBlack **Gracias, XD eres la segunda persona o O.o quinta, que me dice que esa frase les encantó ¡Pero si es bastante cierta! Gracias por tu review. **Ana María **niña hermosa!. Primero te mando un ciber abrazo, me enchina la piel, leer tus reviews. Es que te admiro mujer. Sobre Harry, si, es demasiado listo pero no tanto para Hermione, la mascota pues no es otra que la misma que Hermione compro en Diagon Alley. Así que no podía dejarla afuera. Y pues sobre su relación creo que ambos podrán sobrellevar vivir juntos, con todo lo que hacen xD. **Monik **muchas gracias niña. Y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, con lo feliz que me hacen.

_Spoilers:_

-Hoy no puedo, idiota.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?

-Piensa en ello, Harry -tenía el rostro acalorado.

-¿Pensar en qué?

-Te deseaba anoche. Te desearé dentro de unos días. Pero no hasta entonces.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: El llamado de la madre naturaleza.

Abrazame -Altavoz.

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho, tiempo a mi favor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco_

_Y soñar que el destino es junto a ti_

_Quedate un segundo aquí, hacerme compañía_

_Y quedate un tantito más, quiero sentirte mía_

_Abrazame, abrazame. _

Despertar con un cuerpo cálido y suave acurrucado cerca tenía sus ventajas. Y sus desventajas.

Harry estudió el rostro de Hermione y sintió que todos los instintos masculinos que poseía salían a la superficie. La deseaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba dolorosamente a ello. Era un milagro que la palpitación sexual que latía en él no sacudiera toda la cama. Si Hermione despertaba, no tendría modo de ocultar su deseo.

Sonó el despertador con la música de la radio. Al girar la cabeza para ver la hora, se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las diez. Debía levantarse para empezar un nuevo día de planes. Esa mañana pensaba abrumarla con su habilidad culinaria.

Le demostraría lo indispensable que podía ser, y cuando ella se ablandara, tanto con él como con la actitud que mantenía hacia el matrimonio, estaría preparado.

La música no había perturbado el sueño de Hermione. La miró otra vez y lo dominó la compasión por su evidente agotamiento. Las ojeras mostraban su nivel de fatiga.

De pronto oyó un rugido alto y ronco. Bajó la vista al suelo y vio a Crookshanks. El gato le devolvió la mirada y aprestó su robusto cuerpo para saltar sobre la cama. Como Harry no quería que Hermione despertará todavía, frenó al animal con un movimiento de la mano y con cuidado quitó el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de ella. Hermione emitió un leve sonido de protesta y se acurrucó en su almohada.

Era un día soleado y se sintió entusiasmado ante las posibilidades de progresar. Crookshanks lo siguió después de que se pusiera unos vaqueros y saliera por la puerta para cerrarla despacio a su espalda.

Al terminar de lavarse, entorpecido por el gato que osaba en enroscarse entre sus tobillos, marchó por el pasillo, pero la visión que tuvo del salón lo frenó en seco.

Había tanto pelo de gato flotando por todas partes, que el condenado animal tendría que haberse quedado calvo.

-¿Tenías que frotarte contra todo? -preguntó mirándolo. Crookshanks mostró sus dientes afilados en lo que Harry prefirió tomar como una sonrisa felina y no una amenaza-. De acuerdo, ¿Así que me estas diciendo que hay que cepillarte? Pero primero tendré que cepillar la maldita casa.

Dejó que el gato saliera por la puerta de atrás y luego comprobó si tenía los ingredientes para hacer unas tortillas francesas. En cuanto le diera un mordisco, Hermione se vería obligada a aceptar su buena suerte al tenerlo como compañero de casa.

Por desgracia, treinta minutos más tarde, cuando lo tenia todo colocado sobre la mesa, con el rico aroma a café flotando en el aire, Hermione se negó a levantarse. Volvió a sacudirle el hombro.

-Vamos dormilona. Te he preparado el desayuno.

-Vete -se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

-Cariño, sé que estás cansada -se esforzó por no parecer impaciente. Llevaba en la cama más de nueve horas-. Te he hecho el desayuno. No querrás que se enfríe.

Se puso a roncar.

Harry alzó la almohada con incredulidad. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, las facciones relajadas y los labios un poco separados. De esos labios escapaba un ronquido suave y femenino.

Entonces vio que el camisón se había bajado por un hombro, dejando expuesta la pendiente de un pecho. Tragó saliva. La noche anterior había sentido ese pecho suave pegado a su costado en cuanto Hermione decidió relajarse. De hecho, no había tardado mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que le gustaba que la abrazara, incluso descansar la mitad de su cuerpo encima de él.

Permaneció así la mitad de la noche, atormentándolo al tiempo que disfrutaba de esa comodidad. Había sido tan evidente que jamás había estado tan bien, que a él no le importó quedarse despierto. Lo repetiría si ella así lo deseaba. A partir de ese momento tenía la intención de abrazarla todas las noches.

Cuando se tumbó boca abajo y ocupó toda la cama, abandonó el intento de despertarla. Le dio una palmadita suave en su bonito trasero y salió de la habitación.

No estaba siendo la mañana idílica que había planeado. ¿Cómo podía cortejarla si no se despertaba?

Crookshanks regresó para hacerle compañía mientras comía su tortilla francesa. Lo alargó todo lo que pudo, con la esperanza de que la castaña despertara. Al final, cuando los huevos se enfriaron, le dio al gato los de ella; éste los olisqueó varias veces antes de llegar a la conclusión de que podía ser comibles. Tras lavar los platos, buscó un cepillo y se llevó al gato afuera.

El gato comenzó a ronronear antes incluso de que le acercara el cepillo. Pasó media hora hasta que comprendió que la tarea no tenía final alguno a la vista. A Crookshanks se lo veía arreglado y bien cepillado, y la cabeza grande parecía más cuadrada sin el beneficio del exceso del pelo que suavizará ese efecto. Tenía un pelaje grueso que independientemente de lo mucho que lo cepillara, no era capaz de eliminar el exceso.

Sin embargo, en ese momento varias cicatrices resultaban visibles a través del pelo desenredado, por lo que Harry lo contempló con nuevo respeto.

-Eres un guerrero habitual, ¿verdad, chico?

Crookshanks se estiró, arqueó el cuerpo y extendió sus considerables zarpas. Bostezó, exhibiendo una serie impresionante de dientes afilados. El patio estaba lleno del pelo del gato. También Harry se estiró, aunque evitando inhalar el pelo que flotaba en el aire, y se volvió al oír un sonido procedente de la casa.

Hermione se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con unos pantalones cortos holgados y un jersey; exhibía una sonrisa tenue.

-Has estado cepillando al gato.

Harry se levantó y bajó la vista a los pelos que se pegaban a su propio cuerpo. Tuvo que agitar el aire para poder verla con claridad.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Supo que había sonado sarcástico, pero tenía pelos por todas partes, el desayuno había pasado y ahí estaba ella, tan deseable que tuvo ganas de llevarla a la cama.

Después de todos sus esfuerzos para conquistarla, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de levantarse de la cama.

-Crookshanks está muy guapo.

-Guapo no puede ser una palabra que se aplique alguna vez a ese monstruo, aunque supongo que está mucho mejor -la estudió detenidamente. Aún parecía algo ida, como si acabara de abrir los ojos-. ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien -repuso acalorada-. Lamento haber dormido hasta tan tarde. Supongo que no hay nada para comer, ¿verdad?

Una noche sin dormir se cobró su precio sobre la paciencia de Harry.

-Había preparado tortillas francesas, bollos y café, pero tú te negaste a levantarte.

-¿Qué hora es? -alzó la vista al cielo soleado y se mordió el labio,

-Casi las doce.

-Santo cielo -comentó sobresaltada-. Lo siento.

-Es mi día libre. Había pensado que pudiéramos pasar un rato juntos.

-Oh.

Pareció poco entusiasmada. Entonces él vio que se llevaba la mano al estómago.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, claro que no -volvió a ruborizarse.

-¿Qué ha hecho que al final te animaras a levantarte?

-Llamó… Ginny. Quería saber si podía ir al albergue.

-¿Por qué? ¿El domingo no es también tu día libre?

-Por lo general. Pero, yo… bueno, ya le dije que pasaría.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. El día se había convertido en un terrible fracaso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. Pero le dije que estaría allí aproximadamente en una hora.

-Maldita sea, Hermione. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no puede esperar?

-No tienes derecho a maldecirme. Es una de las reglas básicas que tendríamos que haber establecido. No me dices qué puedo hacer, ni yo tampoco a ti.

Harry supo que había perdido los nervios, que la presionaba demasiado, pero no parecía ser capaz de parar. Llevaba tanto tiempo privado de sexo, más si pensaba en las provocaciones sufridas. Era un hombre a punto de estallar, y supuso que cuando eso sucediera sus hormonas abarcarían más terreno que el pelo de Crookshanks.

Carraspeó por dos veces.

-Me habría gustado saberlo de antemano -expuso con lo que consideró suficiente calma.

-¿Te estás constipando? -ella frunció el ceño-. Tu voz suena ronca y áspera.

La miró y vio su expresión preocupada. Si no estuviera tan encendido sexualmente, la situación habría podido ser divertida. Respiró hondo y se ahogó con el pelo del gato.

-Estoy bien -estornudó, y al notar que ella se dirigía hacia él alzó una mano para detenerla-. Vete. Supongo que tengo suficientes cosas para ocuparme todo el día. Crookshanks soltó pelo por toda la casa. Me quedaré a limpiar. ¿A qué hora volverás?

-No es tarea tuya limpiar lo que ensucie mi gato.

-Fui yo quien sugirió que trajeras una mascota.

-No obstante…

-Te pregunté a qué hora ibas a volver -cortó.

-¡Llegaré a casa cuando pueda! -estalló ella de repente.

Harry quedó sorprendido por su exabrupto, pero no tanto como la propia Hermione. Abrió la boca y se puso rígida como un palo, luego dio media vuelta y entró corriendo en la casa. El permaneció donde estaba preguntándose qué diablos había provocado su reacción.

Al oír alejarse su coche, maldijo otra vez, en esa ocasión con vehemencia. Crookshanks se enroscó en su pierna y rugió su aprobación.

Era evidente que no estaba llevando bien las cosas. Dada la frustración que sentía de la noche anterior, supuso que Hermione podía encontrarse igual. Siempre había pensado que era arrogancia de los hombres asumir que las mujeres no experimentaban las mismas incomodidades sexuales que ellos. La frustración era frustración, sin importar que fueras hombre o mujer. Y ella lo había deseado.

Esbozó una lenta sonrisa. Quizá había encarado todo mal. Era posible que si hacía el amor con ella consiguiera mejor sus objetivos. Le demostraría lo mucho que la deseaba, y eso era ciertamente importante, ya que Hermione no parecía tener ni idea de lo deseable que era.

Debería andar con cuidado para mantener el control, pero sabía que podía lograrlo. No serviría que creyera que hacer el amor se reducía sólo a sexo. No podía dejar que lo usara sin alcanzar un compromiso. Él no era fácil. No señor. Harry Potter no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar.

Y se cercioraría de decir todas las palabras apropiadas, de tratarla con ternura, de mostrarle su amor.

Decidido, llegó a la conclusión de no aguardar hasta la noche. En cuanto ella volviera a casa, la dejaría seducirlo. Se frotó las manos y sonrió con acalorada anticipación. Crookshanks, que era un gato perceptivo, sonrió con él.

Hermione temía ver otra vez a Harry. Tener a otra persona en su casa había complicado las cosas. Mientras él no la presionara, lo más probable era que pudiera mantener el control. Pero si insistía en anticiparse a sus movimientos, seguro que explotaría.

Y hablando de explotar… los ladridos constantes del asiento de atrás empezaban a agotarla. La perra pequeña, una miniatura de cruce variado, era la criatura más ruidosa que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo un animal tan minúsculo, con apenas tres patitas, podía moverse tan deprisa.

Se alegraba de que Ginny le hubiera brindado la excusa para escapar de la casa, e incluso estaba agradecida de que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de cuidar de esa perra diminuta. Pero presentar a otro animal para que Harry lo aprobara, en especial después de lo irritado que se había mostrado al marcharse…

En cuanto llegó vio que su camioneta seguía allí. Comenzó a relajarse; aunque temía por otra confrontación con él, pero en ese momento él salió al porche y su mirada desconcertante se posó en ella.

Un calor renovado se alzó como una marea imparable dentro de Hermione.

Él estaba maravilloso, fuerte y atractivo; ella parecía salida del infierno. Y encima tuvo la certeza de que podía oír los ladridos. Apretó las manos en el volante.

Harry bajó por la entrada de vehículos y varias veces desvió la vista a la parte posterior del coche. Luego rodeó y le abrió la puerta cuando ella no dio indicios de hacerlo. De momento parecía inclinado a soslayar la presencia del perro.

-No has tardado mucho.

-No. Casi nada -intentó sonreír, pero le pareció que esbozaba una mueca.

-¿El tiempo suficiente para recoger otra mascota?

-Bueno… verás, la perra me miró y… bueno, establecimos un vínculo -se apresuró a continuar, ya que quería que él lo entendiera-. Tuvo un accidente y perdió la pata. Pero se desenvuelve bien. Con lo ajetreados que están en el albergue, no pueden brindarle la atención que necesita.

-¿Y tú sí?

Su tono de voz parecía suave y curioso, aunque tuvo que elevarlo por encima del escándalo que producía la perra. Hermione no lograba percibir cuál era su humor. Y sabía que el suyo propio era, en el mejor de los casos, precario.

Rodeó a Harry y fue a levantar la caja del asiento. Él apartó y se ocupó de ello. Hermione respiró hondo.

-Imagino que esta es una de esas ocasiones en que crees que primero debería haberlo consultado contigo. Pero, verás, en realidad no tenía sentido. No podía dejar a la perra allí.

Harry no le prestó atención y subió por el camino, manteniendo la caja alejada de su cuerpo con una mueca en la cara por el constante alboroto.

-No es muy grande.

-No. Es muy frágil.

-No suena frágil -ironizó-. ¿Se calla alguna vez?

-Bueno… no. Hasta ahora, no. Pero estoy segura de que en cuanto se asiente en casa se va a callar -él le lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

-No te molestaste en preguntarte qué iba a pensar yo; sin embargo, ¿te detuviste a pensar cómo iba a reaccionar Crookshanks ante la perra? Para él puede que sólo represente un bocado. Es posible que la tome por una ardilla o un roedor. Y por si no lo sabías, le encanta atrapar roedores.

-No, no lo había pensado -Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Cerciórate de que la puerta de entrada esté bien cerrada.

Hermione fue a preguntar por qué, pero entonces vio que Harry iba a abrir la caja y que la perrita corría en círculos, como si se preparara para el acontecimiento. Comprobó la puerta, y justo cuando él soltaba el animal, Crookshanks entró en la habitación para investigar. La perra salió disparada como si estuviera propulsada por unos cohetes y se detuvo como pudo justo delante del gato.

Entonces se puso a ladrar otra vez.

Crookshanks lo soportó con mirada de disgusto antes de dar media vuelta. Cuando la perra intentó morderle el rabo, el gato se volvió y la castigó con un movimiento rápido de su garra, luego se sentó para observar los resultados.

La perra se calló al instante.

Manteniendo unos ojos cautos y preocupados sobre el gato, la perra comenzó a deslizarse muy despacio en dirección a la castaña, con un andar raro debido a la pata que le faltaba. Crookshanks parpadeó una vez, dejó de prestarle atención y se enroscó en el suelo para dormir.

Hermione recogió a la perra y sonrió.

-¿Ves? Se llevan bien -Harry parecía analizarla.

La observó tanto rato que ella empezó a encogerse, hasta que al final su genio se encendió-. ¿Quieres parar?

-¿Parar qué? -enarcó una ceja.

-Para de tratar de diseccionarme. He traído a casa a una perra. Este sigue siendo mi hogar, Harry. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Sonó como un desafío desagradable, incluso a oídos de ella. De inmediato lo lamentó, pero la ponía nerviosa que la mirara de esa manera.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo y apoyó las manos en las caderas. Hermione vio que el pecho le subía y bajaba y comprendió que luchaba para controlar su propio genio. Casi deseo que la perra se pusiera a ladrar de nuevo. Reinaba demasiado silencio.

Y entonces avanzó hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos antes de detenerse. Le quitó al animal de los brazos y lo depositó en el suelo. Con cautela se acercó sobre sus tres patas al sitio donde el gato estaba echado.

-Hoy no quiero pelear contigo, cariño -la pegó a su pecho.

Hablo con voz baja y ronca que ella parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué tramaba en ese momento?

Le acarició el cuello y sintió que su irritación se derretía como una barrita de chocolate en julio. El corazón se le desbocó. Era un hombre tan sexy y resultaba tan injusto que la provocaba de esa manera. Cuando posó las manos en su espalda y las deslizó hasta su trasero, ella contuvo el aliento y tembló.

-Harry…

-Shh. Estás muy tensa, cariño. Relájate, ¿quieres?

¿Relajarse? Era imposible. No cuando la tocaba. Intentó apartarse, pero Harry apretó los brazos.

-Te deseo Hermione.

-¿Qué? -quedó boquiabierta y echó el rostro hacia atrás.

-Te deseo. Ahora.

Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, incrédula, con la furia creciendo hasta el punto de ebullición hasta que estalló.

-De todas las cosas podridas, mezquinas… -lo apartó de un empujón y vio sorpresa en su cara-. ¿Me has mirado hoy? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Se me ve algo atractiva?

-Bueno… -enarcó las cejas-, sí, lo estás. Siempre estás atractiva.

-Estoy hinchada -gruñó con tono demoníaco, adelantando la barbilla.

-Eh…

-Y en este momento me siento especialmente mezquina -continuó.

-Yo… eh… -retrocedió sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Yo te deseaba ayer, Harry, pero noooo. Tú no quisiste ceder -comenzó a acosarlo mientras él no dejada de retroceder-. También te deseaba anoche. Cielos, prácticamente te imploré. Pero tú no podías ceder, ¿verdad? Oh no. ¡Pero ahora, oh, claro, ahora tú si quieres!

-Hermione -la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Hoy no puedo, idiota.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?

-Piensa en ello, Harry -tenía el rostro acalorado, pero ya no le importaba. Se ofrecía cuando ella no podía aceptar. Cielos, los hombres podían ser tan obtusos.

-¿Pensar en qué? -gritó debido al sarcasmo de sus palabras-. Deliras. Dijiste que me deseabas, bueno, yo también te deseo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Te deseaba anoche. Te desearé dentro de unos días. Pero no hasta entonces.

Harry se quedó quieto y de pronto lo comprendió; esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes el período? ¿De eso va todo?

Le dio un golpe en el hombro, y le dolió como si hubiera golpeado la pared.

-¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí!

-Cariño… -alargó las manos hacia ella, pero Hermione lo esquivó.

-¡Y no intentes aplacarme! No estoy de buen humor en esta época del mes.

-¿Sí? -se mordió el labio-. Ya lo había adivinado.

-¡Oh, es tan injusto! -gritó, y la pequeña perra se unió a ella, echando la cabeza atrás y aullando excitada.

Crookshanks decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente de todos; levantó su enorme cabeza y soltó un rugido sonoro e imperativo.

Eso colmó el vaso, porque Harry se echó a reír y no fue capaz de parar. Entre el ataque de hilaridad observó a Hermione, recibió su mirada colérica, y se apoyó en la pared agarrándose los costados al tiempo que rugía de risa.

Disgustada, Hermione abandonó la habitación. Si se lo pasaba tan bien, que lo hiciera sin ella. Al acercarse al cuarto de baño, oyó cómo se debatía para controlarse, y justo antes de que cerrara de un portazo, Harry les dijo a los animales:

-Miren lo que hemos hecho. Será mejor que se pongan a pensar en un modo para disculparse o esta noche estaremos durmiendo afuera.

A Hermione esa no le pareció una mala idea.

Harry le dio quince minutos para calmarse. No más, porque temía que volviera a dormirse.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y con cautela se asomó al interior para verla acurrucada sobre la cama, con las manos pegadas al estómago. Entró en silencio.

-Te he preparado un té y un sándwich. El té siempre ayudó a mis hermanas.

-No hace falta decir que otra vez me siento como una tonta -muy despacio, se volvió para verlo.

-No, esta vez no. Es mi turno -después de dejar la comida en la mesita de noche, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla-. Lo siento, cielo. Aquí estaba yo haciendo grandes planes para pasar un día juntos y tú sintiéndote mal. Debí darme cuenta.

-¿Grandes planes? -entrecerró los ojos.

-Olvídalo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No se supone que los hombres sean comprensivos con este tipo de cosas, Harry.

-¿Bromeas? Tengo tres hermanas; créeme, me obligaron a ser comprensivo. No tuve más elección.

-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso -gimió y giró la cara.

-No seas ridícula -la tomó por los hombros y la sentó, acomodando las almohadas a su espalda-. Toma, bébete el té -la observó probar el líquido. Aún seguía ruborizada, pero, desde luego, no tenía modo de saber lo mucho que disfrutaba al tomar parte de su feminidad.

Lamentaba terriblemente que no fueran a hacer el amor. Casi se había puesto frenético con sólo pensar en ello. Pero cuando apareció con esa perrita estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que quería.

Aunque quizá esa situación funcionara todavía mejor.

Quería atravesar todas sus defensas, y esa era una manera segura de conseguir dormir con ella sin tener que compartir una intimidad sexual. Podrían charlar, y podría abrazarla y mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él, lo especial que era.

Hermione miró por encima del borde de la taza y Harry sonrió.

-Los animales parecen llevarse bien. Incluso se han puesto a jugar un poco. Es decir, si se puede llamar juego que Crookshanks persiga a esa pulga. Aunque la perra no parecía asustada.

-Con respecto a la perra, Harry… -tomó el plato con el sándwich y cortó un poco.

-¿Tiene nombre?

-No lo sé. Cuando Ginny y Draco la encontraron no llevaba collar.

-Entonces, quizá tendrías que bautizarla.

Hermione titubeó y se mordió el labio.

-Harry, sé que me pasé al decir que esta era mi casa y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no pretendí dar a entender que no tomaría en consideración tus sentimientos. Quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro. Era lo más cerca que ella había estado de reconocer que le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

-Al marcharme hoy, lamenté haber perdido los estribos. Se me ocurrió pensar que quizá llegaras a la conclusión de que no valía la pena tantas molestias y que no estarías cuando regresara a casa.

-No me voy a ninguna parte, Hermione.

-No es normal en mí ser tan emocional, pero… -calló al verlo sonreír-. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no soy una mujer emocional. Al menos, no en el transcurso normal de las cosas.

-Yo tampoco fui exactamente un príncipe esta mañana. Había planeado agasajarte con mis artes culinarias, pero me fue imposible sacarte de la cama. Terminé por darle tu desayuno al gato. Luego lo cepille y resultó una tarea mucho más pesada de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Me preparaste un desayuno especial?

-No te preocupes por eso -se inclinó y le dio un beso-. Crookshanks mostró un aprecio apropiado por mis esfuerzos.

-Estoy convencida de que estaba delicioso -suspiró-. Nunca un hombre me había preparado el desayuno.

Él sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hermione termino el sándwich y volvió a bostezar. Harry le quitó el plato del regazo y se tumbó a su lado. Ella lo miró con expresión horrorizada.

-Ven. Haré que te sientas mejor.

-¿Eres un hombre de muchos talentos?

Hermione se mostró insegura, pero se acostó. Harry la movió hasta situarla de costado contra su cuerpo. Apoyó una mano sobre su abdomen y comenzó a frotar con suavidad.

-¿Te gusta?

-Hmmm.

Se pegó a él y Harry se vio obligado a contener un gemido cuando sus redondos glúteos se frotaron contra su entrepierna. La besó en el cuello y luego susurró.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, podrás descansar más -no había sido una insinuación sutil, pero era verdad. Haría que comprendiera la buena suerte que tenía aunque necesitara recordárselo todos los días.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti, Harry.

Oyó su voz somnolienta. La besó otra vez y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No puedes usar a alguien que está dispuesto, cariño. Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo.

-¿Y con los animales?

-Sí. Incluso con los malditos animales.

-Jamás he conocido a nadie como tú, Harry -musitó con voz dormida.

Él esperaba que así fuera, porque sabía, aunque ella lo desconociera, que había sido un maldito santo.

_Notas de moi._

No desesperen por el lemmon, siguiente capítulo ) hay algo al igual que el que sigue. Ya quedan 3 capítulos. Y no los molestaré más jiji.

**Contestación a los reviews**.

**Monik: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y pues que sigas por aquí. Yo tambien te quiero mucho amiga. **Aris(best friend)** t.t nunca coincidimos por el msn, hasta tarde, pero aún así sigue el adorado gatito haciendo de las suyas xD. Espero te guste este cap y gracias por tu review. **Eldanar **muchas gracias por tu review, y pues también tendrás el capítulo que sigue muy pronto. **Isabela Black **por esta ocasión te voy a complacer, es muy probable que para el miercoles tengas el capítulo siguiente, ya que he adoptado por actualizar los sábados, el único día que tengo para ponerme a escribir. Pero como me voy de vacaciones por el fin, lo subiré antes. Gracias por tu review y pues haber que te parecen ahora esos dos. **Odio a Ginny **Gracias. **Jim **o.o en serio escribes? Pues la verdad siento que nadie es malo, no más que yo... pero me gustaría leer algo tuyo. Bueno si, la mayor parte es HHR. Pero también escribo de otras parejas, esos si, nunca ven la luz xD porque esos escritos si son horrendos. Gracias por tu review. **Gise **niña muchas gracias. Sabes que con leer tus reviews me dan muchas más ganas de tener las actualizaciones pronto, aunque no pueda, prometo hacerlo lo más rápido. Lo más rápido que puedo es cada sábado. A excepcion del miercoles porque me voy de viaje el fin. Y sobre las voluntades de ambos, pues ya verás más adelante. Y tu pregunta de la familia de Harry espero la respondan los spoilers. **hermionedepottergranger **u-u temo decir que no hay, pero no te preocupes por los siguientes. D porque de que va haber lemmon lo va a haber. Gracias. No desesperes. **Ana María **Gracias niña. Pues si, en eso tienes mucha razon, Harry nunca concluye sus planes xD. D que bueno que te gusto lo de Crookshanks es un animalito que no podìa faltar. **Annhy Silver **gracias por tu review. Sobre el fic BeA(Borrando el amor) pues no tengo fecha de continuación, t-t ando muy poca de ideas, pero no desanimes xD de este año pasa, espero. Y espero te guste este capítulo.

Ahora si, lo más esperado los ansiados spoilers. Los veo la próxima actualización.

_Spoilers capítulo VIII: La reunión familiar_

-Hermione, cariño…

-¡Harry, por favor! No quiero esperar más.

Volvió a besarlo, a seducirlo, a inmovilizarlo para su asalto. Estaba encendida y voraz, y él disfrutaba.

-¡Harry! -interrumpió la voz de Hermione, levemente indignada-. No te atrevas a cambiar otra vez de parecer. Tú empezaste esto, ¡así que vuelve a terminarlo!

Horrorizado, miró los ojos como platos de su madre, luego hizo una mueca al oír de nuevo la voz de Hermione.

-No querrás que te acuse de ser solo un provocador, ¿verdad?

-Ella es, eh… -Harry no supo qué decir.

-¿Impaciente? -aportó su madre.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: La reunión familiar.

_Se me nubla el pensamiento de verte conmigo_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo en mis brazos_

_Ocupando este sitio_

_Tanto amor me hace cruzar de punta a punta el cielo_

_Mi cabeza volando, a través de tus besos_

_Tú, que has derribado los esquemas_

_Cambiaste todos mis sistemas_

_Atándome a tus sentimientos_

_Chayanne - El centro de mi corazón_

Había hecho unos avances notables en el restablecimiento de su amistad en una semana.

No obstante, Hermione era reacia a conocer a su familia. Debían llegar esa mañana, y aunque sobraba el tiempo, no pudo volver a quedarse dormido.

A mediados de semana había llegado a la conclusión de que sin ninguna duda era un hombre de acero. Solo un superhéroe podría haber resistido la magnitud de la negativa impuesta a su cuerpo.

Todas las noches, en doloroso celibato, había dormido con ella.

En cierto sentido había sido increíblemente erótico abrazarla, susurrarle cosas en la oscuridad, hablar del pasado y del presente. Aún no había conseguido que ella hablara del futuro. Y cuanto más sabía acerca de su infancia, más lo comprendía.

Por ese motivo, aun cuando la Madre Naturaleza ya no conspiraba contra él, no había dado el pequeño paso que lo separaba de abrazarla a hacerle el amor. Su relación se tornaba más concreta con los días, aunque todavía seguía siendo algo delicado.

Varias veces Hermione había intentado tomar la iniciativa, pero siempre había conseguido alejarla. Quería esperar hasta que ella le declarara sus sentimientos. Deseaba matrimonio y compromiso.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, le resultaba más arduo aferrarse a sus elevadas convicciones. Y aunque daba la impresión de que ella parecía confiar más en él, respecto a sus sentimientos seguía igual que al principio.

Con algo de suerte su familia, con su lealtad, unidad y abierta amabilidad, tendría algún impacto en ella. Volvió a mirar el reloj y decidió que bien podía ir a ducharse y vestirse. Pero era reacio a dejar la cama, a dejar a Hermione.

Oyó un suspiro y la miró. Vio que lo observaba fijamente.

-Buenos días, cielo -sonrió para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Ella alzó la mano y apoyó un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Harry?

Esos ojos somnolientos, ese toque suave, fueron su perdición. Gimió y aceptó su beso cuando Hermione se incorporó y se pegó con ansiedad a él. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y con una suave feminidad. Los sonidos de ánimo que emitió sonaron bajos y perezosos, aún dominados por su lento despertar. Cuando ella posó un muslo desnudo por encima de sus piernas, descubrió que el camisón se le había subido.

La semana que llevaban durmiendo juntos se había cobrado un precio en los dos, de modo que, en vez de pensar en lo que hacía, Harry la ayudó a acomodar las caderas sobre las suyas. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello, su boca comió de la suya y lo besó de una forma que derribó cualquier pensamiento racional y toda resistencia. Aunque lo que hacía bastaba para volver loco a cualquier hombre, sus movimientos revelaban la torpeza que le indicó que pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa. Eso le encantó.

-Hermione, cariño…

-¡Harry, por favor! No quiero esperar más.

Volvió a besarlo, a seducirlo, a inmovilizarlo para su asalto. Estaba encendida y voraz, y él disfrutaba.

Con las manos le acarició la espalda y bajó a su trasero. Con un gruñido apartó el camisón enredado y le coronó los glúteos, sintiendo el contacto sedoso de sus braguitas y la calidez de su piel. La tanteó con los dedos. Hermione enderezó los brazos, echó la cabeza atrás y pegó con decisión las caderas a las suyas. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, parecía aturdida, excitada y tan sexy que Harry no pudo pensar más en los objetivos o planes a largo plazo. Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, y eso bastaba.

Invirtió la postura y la inmovilizó debajo de él para comenzar su propia seducción. Abrió los pequeños botones del camisón, revelando sus pechos. Tenía los pezones duros y llenos; con cuidado cerró los dientes en torno a uno y la oyó gemir, sintiendo la urgencia de sus manos al introducir los dedos en su pelo.

Succionó y tiró, lamió e incitó. Hermione se movía bajó su cuerpo, tratando de desprenderse del camisón sin romper el contacto. Sólo consiguió enredarlo alrededor de su vientre, pero sus brazos y piernas quedaron libres. Harry se apartó para observarla.

Acalorada por la necesidad, de los pies a la cabeza, presentaba una visión hermosa. Tenía las manos pequeñas cerradas a cada lado de sus caderas y las piernas un poco separadas.

-Levanta las caderas -pidió al tiempo que aferraba el camisón con ambas manos.

A los pocos momentos quedó desnuda. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar otra vez de su visión cuando ella volvió a aferrarlo y lo acercó. Le besó la garganta, la piel sensible que había bajo los pechos, el vientre. Ella se arqueó con jadeos.

Entonces sintió que Crookshanks se subía a la cama. Desde el suelo, la perra comenzó a ladrar en claro deseo de querer unirse con el gato, pero incapaz de dar el salto.

Harry intentó apartar a Crookshanks con el pie. El felino pensó que era un juego divertido y se enzarzó con su dedo gordo. El perro aulló reclamando atención.

-¡Afuera, maldita sea!

-¿Qué? -gimió Hermione.

Era tan irónico como para resultar gracioso, pero cuando Crookshanks le mordió el dedo gordo del pie y la perra se puso a ladrar al máximo de sus pulmones, la diversión se desvaneció. Gruñendo y maldiciendo, Harry se levantó y se encontró con la mirada confusa de Hermione.

-Lo siento. Debo sacar a los animales.

-Oh -buscó la manta para taparse, pero él le tomó las manos.

-No. No te muevas. Te juro que vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione titubeó, luego se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa incierta. Tras echarle un último y prolongado vistazo a su cuerpo, alzó al renuente gato en brazos y salió de la habitación, con la perra pisándole los talones.

Dejó al gato en el suelo y abrió la puerta de entrada. Después de ponerle a la perra su cadena ligera y observar cómo salía, observó al felino. Crookshanks le devolvió la mirada, pero se negó a moverse. Harry lo empujó con el pie. El animal sólo parpadeo.

-¿Dónde habrá puesto Hermione el lazo…? -murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Con un gruñido desdeñoso, el gato se marcó con dignidad. Harry estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio a sus padres detenerse junto al bordillo. Detrás de ellos apareció otro coche, y luego otro.

Daba la impresión de que había llegado toda la familia Black. Los niños comenzaron a bajar por las puertas abiertas y una de sus hermanas lo saludó con la mano. Harry cerró los ojos y en silencio soltó cada una de las maldiciones que conocía. (XD)

Su madre tardó sólo un momento en llegar a su lado para ahogarlo con un abrazo. Miró por encima de su hombre y vio que Crookshanks sufría una suerte familiar, sólo que a manos de un grupo de cuatro niños que se había reunido en torno a él. La perra estaba entusiasmada con la atención que recibía y ladraba con canino éxtasis. Su padre y cuñados fueron más lentos en abandonar los vehículos.

Era la habitual reunión familiar, aunque no como él la había planeado. Carraspeó al oír a Hermione cantar al son de la radio; entonces observó mientras su madre miraba en esa dirección.

-¿Tu nueva amiga?

-Ah, sí. Mamá… aún no habíamos terminado de levantarnos.

-Bueno, no pasa nada -le palmeó el hombro con sonrisa traviesa-. Termina de hacerlo mientras nosotros bajamos algunas cosas.

-Dime que no lo has hecho -gimió Harry.

-Ya sabes que no puedo venir con las manos vacías, hijo. No estaría bien. Y menos ahora que tú…

-¡Harry! -interrumpió la voz de Hermione, levemente indignada-. No te atrevas a cambiar otra vez de parecer. Tú empezaste esto, ¡así que vuelve a terminarlo!

Horrorizado, miró los ojos como platos de su madre, luego hizo una mueca al oír de nuevo la voz de Hermione.

-No querrás que te acuse de ser solo un provocador, ¿verdad?

Su madre enarcó una ceja, y Harry solo pudo mostrarse agradecido porque el resto de la familia no la hubiera oído. Todos estaban tomando su tiempo en llegar hasta el porche, deteniéndose cada dos por tres para admirar una de las casas nuevas que se construían en esa calle.

-Ella es, eh… -Harry no supo qué decir.

-¿Impaciente? -aportó su madre. Él movió la cabeza y luego marchó por el pasillo.

-¡Hermione! -tuvo que gritar por encima de la radio-. Ha llegado mi familia -de repente la radio dejó de sonar y tras un momento de aturdido silencio, la oyó moverse por la habitación. Salió al pasillo cubierta con una sábana-. ¡Hermione!

-No la dejes pasar hasta que saque unas braguitas de la… -gritó corriendo hacia él y topándose cara a cara con la madre de Harry-. Cocina.

El resto de la familia eligió ese preciso momento para entrar por la puerta. Harry no supo qué hacer, y su familia, más silenciosa de lo que nunca la había visto, no ayudó en nada al quedarse con la vista clavada en ellos.

Hermione giró y dejó que la cabeza golpeara contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

-¿Guarda la ropa interior en la cocina? -preguntó su madre con voz apagada.

Hermione quería morirse. Una cosa era planear una aventura libre con un hombre magnífico y viril como Harry, y otra tener que enfrentarse a su madre envuelta solo en una sábana, como prueba clara de esa aventura. Pero no se había consumado, maldición, ya que habían sido interrumpidos. Con suerte su madre no sabría eso.

Se sentía más que avergonzada, se sentía… culpable, y no pensaba tolerarlo. Era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Respiró hondo, plantó una sonrisa serena en la cara y se volvió para enfrentarse a las masas fascinadas.

Cielos, eran un muchos.

Una docena de pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella. Levantó la barbilla y dijo con tono muy educado:

-Discúlpenme -avanzó por el pasillo y desapareció en su dormitorio. Un minuto más tarde, Harry se reunió con ella.

Se hallaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, pero supo que era él. Harry no habló, y al final Hermione se volvió. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados y unas braguitas que colgaban de su mano derecha.

Sin decir una palabra, las extendió hacia ella.

-¿Por qué siempre me veo humillada a tu alrededor? -cerró los ojos.

Él no respondió. Hermione supuso que porque no había respuesta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Harry seguí mirándola. Se acercó a él, pero cuando quiso quitarle la ropa, la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse -musitó tras luchar un poco para ceder al final-. No fue culpa tuya.

-Yo empecé las cosas esta mañana, cuando sabía que iba a venir mi familia. Y para colmo fui yo quien los invitó.

-No, las empecé yo -sonrió levemente-. Y los dos olvidamos que vendrían.

-Es cierto -la abrazó y se inclinó para besarle el cuello-. Haces que me olvide de todo.

-No soy capaz de mirarlos a la cara, Harry.

-Claro que sí -le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la obligó a levantar la vista-. Mi familia me quiere, y eso significa que también te querrá a ti. Sin importar las circunstancias. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Hermione apoyó la frente en su torso y gimió. No lo entendía, ni tampoco su razonamiento. Era imposible que su familia la quisiera por simple asociación.

-¿Qué pensaron cuando sacaste mi ropa interior?

-Lo expliqué. No pasó nada.

-Pero aún siguen riéndose, ¿verdad?

-No. Si conozco a mis hermanas, seguro que están pensando algún modo de echarme a mi la culpa, mientras aumentan su simpatía por ti.

-¿Y por qué iban a culparte?

-Porque soy el benjamín, ¿no lo recuerdas? Siempre me quieren culpar de todo.

Hermione sabía que sólo intentaba distraerla, pero apreció sus esfuerzos.

-¿Incluso cuando eras inocente?

-Desde luego -en esa ocasión la besó en la oreja.

-Para, Harry -pero sonreía-. De acuerdo. Supongo que puedo verlos. Pero no será fácil.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione descubrió que él tenía razón. Hizo las presentaciones casi sin darle tiempo para que reconociera a cada persona.

-Mi hermana mayor… no, la más antigua, Nymphadora, y su valiente marido, Charlie. Esas dos ratitas que tanto se parecen son sus hijos gemelos, de seis años, Fred y Melyssa. Esa es Luna, quien evidentemente vuelve a estar embarazada, y el semental de su marido, Ron -el resto de los hombres vitoreó la potencia de Ron. Hermione rió con ellos-. El pequeño de siete años y de pelo rubio es su hijo David. Y por último viene Lavander, que sólo me saca dos años. Está casada con Neville, y tienen a esa pequeña diablilla, Aide, de cuatro años. Y de pie en el rincón, sonriéndome como si aún tuviera doce años, está mi madre, Samantha. El hombre que sacude la cabeza, algo que le gusta hacer, es mi padre, Sirius.

Hermione miró de nuevo a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, Nymphadora que tenía el cabello largo de color negro y hermosos ojos cafés, miraba a sus hijos, dos pequeñines de cabellos castaños del mismo color del de su padre. Luego miró a la segunda hermana de Harry, era una mujer menuda pero muy linda, llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en un moño y tocaba su abultado vientre, mientras Ron que tenía una expresión de censura, mientras miraba a su hijo. Después miro a Lavander, una joven muy bonita de cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos negros, sonrió ante la sonrisa de Lavander y sus ojos se desviaron a su esposo, que en ese momento dirigía unas palabras con Ron.

Por último temerosa, miró a la madre de Harry, era una mujer muy bonita. Sabía por labios de Harry que ese matrimonio lo había adoptado cuando sus padres habían muerto y en esos ojos cafés, podía verse reflejado tomo el amor que profesaba por él y por sus hijas. Era una mujer que transmitía mucha bondad y ternura, deseo por un instante que su madre le hubiese profesado alguno de aquellos sentimientos. Suspiró, viendo la sonrisa cariñosa del padre de Harry y quiso pertenecer a esa familia.

No se mencionó su anterior entrada y sus hermanas dieron la impresión de aceptarla con bastante facilidad. No eran de los que agobian a una persona, pero se mostraban abiertos y dispuestos a sonreír, como Harry.

Los cuñados parecían dedicados a sus mujeres, atentos y cariñosos. Y los niños eran ruidosos. A Hermione le resultó interesante ver cómo todos parecían trabajar en familia. No existía disensión alguna de importancia, pero las bromas y las provocaciones eran constantes. Luna era atendida con diligencia, y su marido apenas dejaba su lado; Ron se exhibía a su alrededor como el típico hombre que iba a ser padre, sin perderla en un instante de vista.

Hermione supo que tardaría un rato en aprenderse los nombres de cada uno.

Tener a Crookshanks y a la perra, a la que habían bautizado de inmediato como tres pies, le ganó una popularidad automática con ellos. Y los animales dieron la impresión de regodearse por la atención. Hermione les proporcionó un cepillo para gatos y al rato Crookshanks se retorcía en el suelo extasiado mientras ellos trataban de cepillarlo. Vio que Tres pies y los pequeños se perseguían mutuamente alrededor de un árbol. Hermione podría haber jurado que había una sonrisa en la carita peluda de la pequeña perra.

-Son unos animales maravillosos. ¿Hace tiempo que los tienes?

Hermione se volvió hacia la madre de Harry. Samantha era la clase de mujer que jamás envejecía. Aunque tenía arrugas y algunas canas se mezclaban con su cabello oscuro, aún era atractiva y enérgica. Era el contrapunto perfecto de Sirius.

-Los traje a los dos del albergue hace aproximadamente una semana. Sabía que la perra era vivaz, pero no pensé que Crookshanks fuera tan juguetón -observaron mientras el gato perseguía a la perra y a los niños.

-Los gatos son como los hombres, Hermione. Nunca dejan de ser juguetones.

Hermione rió entre dientes y pensó en Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo -entonces recordó que estaba hablando con la madre de él y se ruborizó-. Ah yo no…

-Te sigues sintiendo avergonzada, ¿Verdad? Por favor, no lo estés. Todos estamos felices de ver feliz a Harry. No es que dudara que alguna vez lo sería. Es un hedonista por naturaleza. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero la idea que tiene de la felicidad difiere de la nuestra.

-¿Quiere que siente cabeza? -preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Te lo dijo él? Olvídalo. Me quede sorprendida cuando llamó para decirme que se iba a vivir con una mujer.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Samantha no parecía desaprobarlo, pero…

-Ya ha vivido antes con mujeres -señalo, defendiendo con sutileza su acuerdo.

-Si, pero jamás me llamó para ponerme al corriente de la situación ni para hablarme de la mujer con la que vivía -la miró y le sonrió-. Esto es diferente. Tú eres diferente.

Si, claro. Harry no duerme conmigo.

Pero en cuanto formó ese pensamiento movió la cabeza. Dormir, sí. Sexo, no. Aunque eso podría haber cambiado si la familia no hubiera llegado una hora antes. Harry se había mostrado dispuesto a ceder. Y ella estaba más que preparada para esa importante ocasión. Más que preparada. Desesperada. Al borde de… Ah, pero aún quedaba esa noche y, si era necesario, pensaba forzar la situación.

-Buenas noticias, Hermione -Harry se acercó y le plantó un beso cálido en los labios. Su madre exhibía una sonrisa indulgente hacia su hijo-. Los chicos me van a ayudar a trasladar el resto de mis cosas aquí.

-¿El resto de tus cosas? -sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque aún podía albergar esperanzas.

-Sí. La cama y la cómoda -las esperanzas de Hermione murieron. Harry sonrió ante su expresión abatida y le dio otro beso-. Volveremos en unos minutos.

La decepción se convirtió en mortificación al captar la diversión en el rostro de su madre. Intentó explicarse.

-Eh, ah…

-Conozco muy bien a Harry, Hermione -agitó una mano para descartar el tema-. Es un bribón. No dejes que te afecte -luego añadió-:¿Qué piensan tus padres de tu casa?

-No la han visto.

-¿Oh? -inquirió con tono maternal.

-Es que no nos vemos… mucho.

-Es una pena. ¿Viven lejos?

-No -había algo en Samantha que invitaba a confesarse. Sus preguntas eran sinceras, provocadas por un interés auténtico, no por la simple curiosidad-. Mis padres viven cerca, pero en realidad no les interesan mucho las cosas que hago.

Samantha estudió el rostro de Hermione un momento y después movió la cabeza.

-A veces los padres hacemos cosas tontas. Pero se debe a que somos humanos. No podría enumerarte los errores que cometí con mis hijos. ¡Podría llenar el Taj Mahal con ellos!

-¡Harry me contó que tuvo una infancia maravillosa!

-Oh, estoy segura de ello. Harry te habrá contado que no es, mi hijo -Hermione asintió-. Pero lo quiero como si lo fuera, después del intento de Sirius y mío por buscar un varón, nos dimos cuenta que con nuestras hijas ya era más que suficiente, y bueno los Potter eran nuestra familia, James y Lily eran dos personas extraordinarias -una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la mujer-. Cuando tuvieron el accidente, Sirius y yo, no dudamos en adoptarlo, además que Sirius es su padrino directo.

-Debió ser terrible perderlos -musitó.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero teníamos que ver por esa vida que quedaba en nuestras manos y para Sirius fue como una bendición, nuestro hijo varón. Así que espero no haberlo mimado demasiado. Todas mis hijas me han acusado de tener a un favorito, o de tratarlas de manera injusta en un momento u otro. Supongo que eso forma parte de ser niño. Los niños observan el mundo a través de una lente estrecha, sin comprender jamás los problemas a los que pueden enfrentarse sus padres. Sus sentimientos se sienten heridos y piensan que no nos importan, cuando en realidad no comprendíamos qué sentían.

Hermione pensó en el divorcio de sus padres y en lo distraídos que se habían vuelto después.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Samantha. Pero a mis padres realmente no les importaba.

-No lo puedo creer. No, eres una joven muy agradable, y los niños rara vez llegan a serlo sin algún tipo de amor y guía.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que soy agradable?

-Harry está contigo, ¿no? Y aunque he de reconocer que he cometido errores, sé que no crié a tontos -suavizó las palabras al añadir-: ¿Le has contado alguna vez a tus padres lo que sientes?

-Bueno… no. No tendría sentido.

-¿Lo has llamado e invitado a conocer la casa? ¿Intentabas verlos? -Hermione sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza-. Verás, cielo, es posible que ellos estén pensando en el pasado, ver cosas ahora que ya no pueden verlas y preguntándose si tú los quieres -le palmeó la mejilla-. No sé qué problemas tuviste con tus padres, pero, ¿por qué no lo piensas? Y recuerda que nadie es perfecto, y menos aún los padres.

Hermione recordó esas palabras el resto del día. Se dio cuenta de que quería creer que existía alguna posibilidad. Deseaba el tipo de relación que mantenía Harry con su familia. Si no esa, tal vez pudiera haber algo, una especie de intimidad, desde la que empezar.

En ese momento comprendió por qué Harry era tan especial, tan comprensivo y seguro. Y esa comprensión hizo que lo deseara aún más.

Harry ayudó a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad a su sobrina más pequeña y le permitió que le diera un beso húmedo y sonoro en la mejilla. Luna se hallaba en la acera, despidiéndose de Hermione. En total, se sentía complacido por el modo en que la habían aceptado.

Habían comido en el patio trasero. Cuando Hermione se disculpó por no tener ningún mueble, Harry vio que a su made se le iluminaron los ojos y supo que pasaría poco tiempo hasta que llegaran algunos. Se preguntó cómo iba a recibir Hermione el regalo, si entendería el espíritu con que le sería hecho.

Los coches comenzaron a marcharse en una estruendosa ceremonia de despedida de bocinas y niños alegres que agitaban las manos, Luna abrazó a Hermione, que pareció aturdida por el gesto, aunque se lo devolvió. Luego se acercó al bordillo junto a Harry.

-No estropees esto, hermano.

-No tengo ninguna intención -él sonrió.

-Ah. Así que va por ahí. Mamá me lo dijo, pero yo no estaba segura.

Harry contempló a Hermione. Se hallaba en la acera, mirándolos. Le dio una caricia en el vientre abultado.

-Vamos, márchate ya. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Hmm. ¿En esa cama extragrande que Ron y Charlie te ayudaron a traer?

-A pesar de estar casada y de ser madre, eres demasiado joven para conocer esas cosas.

Luna bufó y subió al coche. Los saludó con la mano cuando Ron arrancó.

-Tu hermana es agradable -comentó Hermione cuando Harry se reunió con ella.

-¿Luna? Es una loca, pero la quiero -le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y marcharon hacia la casa-. ¿Qué te pareció el resto de mi familia? ¿Te abrumaron?

-Claro que sí. Pero tú ya sabías que sucedería eso.

Pasaron junto a los animales echados bajo un árbol. Crookshanks yacía tumbado sobre el lomo, con la boca abierta y roncando lo suficientemente alto como para espantar a cualquier pájaro en un radio de cinco kilómetros. Tres pies tenía la cabeza apoyada en su barriga. Los observó al pasar, pero no se molestó en seguirlos.

-Creo que están extenuados -rió Harry.

-Imagino que no están acostumbrados a tanta diversión.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -subieron por los escalones del porche-. ¿Te has divertido? -se detuvieron en la puerta. Harry aún le rodeaba los hombros, por lo que sintió su encogimientos de hombros-. ¿Hermione? -por primera vez se preguntó si había hecho bien al llevar a su familia tan pronto. Le había parecido una jugada perfecta, un modo de demostrarle que existían los matrimonios felices, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro.

Hermione dio un paso hacia él y automáticamente Harry la abrazó. Quizá sus planes habían salido al revés y sólo le recordó lo que no tenía en su vida, lo poco que en apariencia le importaba a sus padres. Le acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Alguien dijo o hizo algo que te molestara? -ella asintió y Harry sintió que el estómago se le contraía-. Cuéntame qué pasó.

-Fueron tus cuñados.

-¿Mis cuñados? -eso lo sorprendió. Todos eran tipos abiertos. No podía imaginarlos tratando a Hermione con algo menos que respeto amistoso. Le tomó la barbilla y le alzó la cara para poder verla. Exhibía la sonrisa más perversa que había visto en una mujer.

-Tu familia es maravillosa, Harry. Pero no me gustó que trajeras tu cama. Espero que no pienses en usarla, porque debo decirte ahora mismo, a la cara, que no te lo permitiré.

A Harry eso le pareció perfecto.

-Quería que tuvieras elección, Hermione -intentó leer su expresión. Necesitaba que comprendiera lo importante que era eso para él. Hermione no era otra mujer, sino su mujer. Para siempre-. No quería que hicieras el amor conmigo porque las circunstancias nos hubieran unido.

-No fueron las circunstancias, sino tú.

-Yo, hmm, no fue exactamente así.

-Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en dormir conmigo todas las noches?

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, y luego trató de explicárselo otra vez.

-Porque quería que me desearas. Pero no quiero que hagas algo que luego puedas lamentar, y…

-¿Harry? Cállate -se puso de puntillas para besarlo, y él se calló.

Ya estaba excitado… lo estaba desde que Hermione mencionó la cama, y sentir su cuerpo suave moviéndose contra el suyo mientras su lengua cálida penetraba en su boca le aflojó las rodillas. Ella se apartó unos centímetros, respiró hondo y tragó saliva.

-Lo lamentarás cuando te mate por provocarme. Por favor haz el amor conmigo.

Harry la miró fijamente, aturdido por su abierta súplica.

-¿Ahora? -por favor, que sea ahora.

-Ahora mismo -sin apartar la vista, Hermione echó el cerrojo.

Él soltó el aire contenido. Temblaba. Movió los pies. Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, me has convencido -la tomó de la mano y avanzó al trote por el pasillo.

Cuando la echó sobre la cama, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo, ella gimió aliviada.

-Ya era hora.

Notas:

Disculpen la demora y que no pueda contestarle a los reviews. u.u les explico en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a: **Annhy, Isabela Black, jim, Hermian Vampires's, hermionedepottergranger, Elen-Grantter, Isabella Riddle, Ana María, Eldanar, Carola Potter-Granger y Anairam h/h.**

1213

Spoilers +

El sol de la mañana le provocó un tic en los párpados y con suma cautela miró a Hermione. Menos mal que aún dormía. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, en particular las piernas, y no estaba seguro de poder respirar.

Durante tanto tiempo había planeado hacerle el amor y abrumarla con su delicadeza amatoria, que lo sorprendió que ella estuviera a punto de aniquilarlo.

1213

-Primero vino y ahora sexo. Tienes propensión a los vicios.

-¿Yo? -se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miro con ojos centellantes-. Eres tú quien no paraba…

1213+

-Shh. Deja que te frote la espalda.

Posó las manos en su piel mojada y resbaladiza; le recorrió los hombros, bajó por su columna y no se detuvo.

-¡Harry! Esa no es mi espalda.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Una nueva inquilina.**

Nuestro amor/RBD

_Es tan mágico como todo paso_

_En nuestro amor_

_En nuestro dulce amor_

_Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende_

_En nuestro amor_

_Es increíble amor_

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede. Este amor.**_

Hermione se acurrucó contra Harry, sintiendo su calor, su dureza. Su boca se mostraba hambrienta de ella, respiraba con rapidez y de forma entrecortada. Parecía tener las manos en todas partes al mismo tiempo, pero eso no bastaba. Se aferró a su espalda mientras rodaba y la dejaba debajo de él en la cama, situándose entre sus muslos.

Harry bajó los dedos a sus caderas y luego hacia su intimidad. Jadeó excitado.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Voy demasiado deprisa.

-¡No! -temió que se retirara, que volviera a abandonar, por lo que lo rodeó con las piernas-. Quédate conmigo, Harry.

-Oh, eso pretendo -pero se soltó, inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza-. Debemos frenar.

-¿Pero, porque? -gimió contrariada.

-Vamos demasiado rápido -ella negó con la cabeza y atrajo su cabeza con ambas manos, lo besó con mucha pasión, haciéndole olvidar.

El sonrió y volvió a capturar su boca con frenesí, acariciándola y sintiendo como se arqueaba contra él, lo poco que hubiese quedado de cordura, había sido abandonado por su cabeza y se concentraba solo en su cuerpo. Sobretodo en esa parte del cuerpo que exigía más atención.

Harry se incorporó un poco para ver el cuerpo de Hermione. Ambos se habían turnado para ducharse después de que llegara su familia, y ambos llevaban pantalones cortos y camisetas, aunque en ese momento la de Hermione se había enrollado bajo sus pechos y tenía los pantalones abiertos.

Harry se arrodilló junto a la cama y posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura desnuda. La acarició con dedos temblorosos mientras se afanaba a respirar. Cuando comenzó a bajarle lentamente la cremallera, bajó las manos para ayudarlo.

-No -volvió a colocar sus brazos encima de la cabeza de la castaña-. No te muevas. Hablo en serio, Hermione. Si te mueves es mi fin.

-No puedo…

-Sí que puedes -afirmó. Luego le subió la camiseta hasta que pudo enroscarla en torno a sus muñecas. La sostuvo allí con una mano mientras con destreza le desabrochaba el sujetador por la parte frontal. Este se separó y sus senos quedaron expuestos con sus pezones erectos y la piel algo acalorada. La miró y después cerró los ojos con una sonido gutural-. No te muevas.

-Ya lo has dicho -protesto con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo sé.

Volvió a concentrarse en los pantalones cortos y Hermione, aunque más excitada de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar, tuvo que luchar contra la vergüenza que sentía.

-No sabía que fueras tan pervertido, Harry.

-No es perversión, cariño. Es supervivencia. Te deseo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no soy capaz de recordar un momento sin desearte. Y llevo demasiado meses célibe. Mi libido está al rojo vivo. Un movimiento en falso y…

Atontada por su admisión, Hermione olvidó sentirse avergonzada mientras le quitaba los pantalones y las sandalias. Ella no había estado con nadie, aunque no hubo nadie a quien deseara. En ningún momento había pensado que Harry había permanecido solo desde su ruptura. Estaba sorprendida y, por primera vez, empezó a creer lo mucho que podía importarle a él. Parecía increíble, pero también innegable.

Pasó el dedo por el borde de sus braguitas de seda. Ella contuvo el aliento y contrajo los músculos del estómago.

-¿Harry? ¿De verdad… tú, te has mantenido célibe?.

-Por supuesto que sí -subió la mirada intensa por su cuerpo y la posó en su cara-. No quería a nadie salvo a ti. Incluso antes de romper con Cho, te esperaba a ti. Sólo a ti Hermione.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovida. No supo que decir, de modo que musitó:

-Eso es tan dulce.

Harry le bajó las braguitas y antes de que Hermione pudiera moverse, se puso encima de ella, cubriéndole otra vez la boca para introducir la lengua caliente y húmeda entre sus labios. Le acarició los senos con la mano y se detuvo unos instantes para apretarle los pezones duros antes de continuar hasta el vientre y depositar la palma sobre su feminidad.

-Esto sí es dulce, Hermione -acarició aquel lugar lleno de rizos castaños, haciéndola retorcerse de placer, hasta tocar con suavidad aquel lugar, la castaña gimió de placer.

La atormentó durante unos largos y agónicos minutos. No permitió que lo tocara, y eso la frustró. Pero, ¿cómo podía protestar mientras hacía que se retorciera, suplicara y jadeara?

La boca de Harry se deslizó por su cuello, por su hombro y luego hasta su pecho. Con gentileza succionó el pezón duro y Hermione sintió que se le contraía todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos aún la acariciaban por fuera y por dentro y notó una oleada de sensación abrasadora. Luchó contra ella, pero Harry se mostró implacable.

-Sí, cariño -musitó con voz ronca, insistente-. No te opongas, Hermione. Ahora no.

Como parecía tener poca elección en el asunto cedió. Su clímax resultó cegador; se arqueó y retorció, oyendo como desde lejos las palabras suaves y guturales que Harry susurraba para animarla. Hermione, fue vagamente consciente de él de pie junto a la cama mientras se desnudaba. Abrió un poco los ojos e inspeccionó su cuerpo.

-No ha sido justo -gimió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que el amor es justo?

¿Amor? El corazón le latió con fuerza y sus emociones se quebraron. No supo si lo que sentía era esperanza, miedo o alivio, y como Harry seguía desvistiéndose, decidió no pensar más en el asunto.

El cuerpo de él requirió su atención. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se bajó los pantalones al mismo tiempo que los calzoncillos. Estaba satisfecha, pero tendría que encontrarse muerta para no verse conmovida por semejante visión. Era fuerte y poderoso y palpitaba de excitación. Podría haberlo mirado todo el día, deliberantemente feliz. Se plantó antes ella con las manos a los costados y le brindó apenas un segundo para que se empapara de su perfecta desnudez antes de volver a meterse en la cama.

-Quiero tocarte -pidió ella.

-Ni lo sueñes -la miró horrorizado-. No sobreviviría.

-No te haría daño.

-No, me matarías -al verla fruncir el ceño añadió-: Hablaba en serio, Hermione. Deja quietas esas manos. Quizá mas tarde, te deje jugar conmigo. Pero no ahora.

-Así que tú puedes jugar pero yo no.

-Has acertado.

-Entonces mas tarde te recordaré la promesa. Porque de verdad tengo ganas de tocarte, Harry.

Su expresión la hizo callar; vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula.

-¡Maldita sea!- Hermione supo que había dicho demasiado.

Le encantó su pérdida de control. Harry era como un salvaje hambriento de ella. ¡Y pensar que había creído que no la deseaba! ¡Ja! Decidió que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

Harry la miro intensamente, deslizando los labios por su cuello y por el valle entre sus pechos, haciéndola arquearse de placer ante las caricias de sus manos sobre sus pezones, que respondían a su contacto, ante los besos que bajaban a su vientre y más allá.

-¡Harry!- gimió cuando el moreno tocó aquel centro de la joven que la hizo estremecerse de puro placer. Acallando sus gemidos, Harry la besó suave y apasionadamente. Deslizándose entre sus muslos.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione?-preguntó con voz ronca. Aquella pregunta le derribo toda duda. Asintió atrayendo con sus manos la boca del moreno.

Harry se deslizo suave y feroz sobre ella, sintiendo perder el control ante las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, mientras se deslizaba en el interior de la castaña, la escuchó gemir con cada movimiento de sus caderas, estaba extasiado y frenético. Hermione correspondía a cada una de las sensaciones que le producía el movimiento rítmico de las caderas de Harry, la sensación de tener a Harry dentro suyo, no era comparable con nada.

Con frenesí, Hermione intentó recordarse que el sexo sólo era sexo, no amor. Aunque en ese momento no lo parecía. No con los ojos de Harry que la miraban llenos de pasión y a rebosar de emoción, con los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, casi dolorosos en su urgencia.

-Hermione -jadeó.

Fue increíble el modo en que la tensión comenzaba a aumentar. Ella gritó, pero Harry la besó e introdujo la lengua en su boca para acallar el sonido. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, echó la cabeza atrás y Hermione lo tocó donde pudo llegar, y cuando él experimentó un profundo escalofrío, lo miró a la cara y sintió la furia de su propio clímax.

Muy despacio se dejó caer sobre ella. Hermione sintió el palpitar de su corazón contra los pechos y su aliento contra su piel mojada por el sudor mientras él intentaba regular la respiración. Estaba asombrada y aturdida.

El Harry sereno, seguro e incluso ecuánime era un hombre salvaje. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le encantó.

El sol de la mañana le provocó un tic en los párpados y con suma cautela miró a Hermione. Menos mal que aún dormía. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, en particular las piernas, y no estaba seguro de poder respirar.

Durante tanto tiempo había planeado hacerle el amor y abrumarla con su delicadeza amatoria, que lo sorprendió que ella estuviera a punto de aniquilarlo. Se había tomado en serio la idea de tocarlo y cada que lo hacía lo encendía. La castaña si que sabía tocarlo.

Muchas veces se había quedado sumido en un sueño profundo sólo para despertar momentos más tarde, con una erección debido a la mano que lo acariciaba o a la boca que lo provocaba. Pero había sido maravilloso. Extenuante pero maravilloso. Musitó un juramento al darse cuenta que ya estaba excitado.

Contemplo el cuerpo de Hermione y supo que su única opción era escapar. Disponía de una hora antes de tener que ir al trabajo. Esperaba que ella tuviera más energía que él para afrontar su jornada laboral. Le temblaron las rodillas al levantarse.

Al salir, Crookshanks y tres pies se acercaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Los dos habían armado un escándalo la noche anterior cuando Hermione y él olvidaron dejarlos entrar en la casa. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Hermione no había necesitado mucho tiempo para perder todas las inhibiciones, para convertirse en una visión gloriosa en su exigencia. En cuanto se hubiera recuperado, encantado volvería a estar con ella.

Recogió a Crookshanks y silbó a la perra, salió de puntillas al pasillo y cerró a su espalda. Después de darle unas palmadas afectuosas al gato y acariciar al perro detrás de las orejas, fue a darse una ducha. Acababa de terminar de lavarse y estaba apoyado contra los frescos azulejos cuando se abrió la cortina y entró Hermione. Se quedó boquiabierto.

-Olvídalo, Potter -lo miró disgustada y se metió bajo el agua-. Estoy exhausta.

Al ver que se encontraba a salvo, sonrió. La pobre sí que parecía agotada. No pudo resistir provocarla.

-Primero vino y ahora sexo. Tienes propensión a los vicios.

-¿Yo? -se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miro con ojos centellantes-. Eres tú quien no paraba…

-Oh, no, no es verdad. Yo dormía y tú…

-¡Dijiste que te podía tocar! ¡Pero cada que lo hacía o te rozaba, te convertías en un maniático sexual!

Milagrosamente la fatiga desapareció mientras observaba cómo el agua chorreaba por su cuerpo desnudo. Recogió el jabón y comenzó a frotarla.

-Tienes un modo de tocar que enciende a un hombre.

-A ti te enciende todo.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tenerte. Si no hubieras insistido tanto en esperar…

-¡YO!-exclamó indignada.

-Shh. Deja que te frote la espalda.

Posó las manos en su piel mojada y resbaladiza; le recorrió los hombros, bajó por su columna y no se detuvo.

-¡Harry! Esa no es mi espalda.

-Esta bien -le lamió el agua del cuello-. Además, se me ha caído el jabón.

-Harry… -musitó con voz ronca.

Harry deslizaba sus labios por la curvatura del cuello, atrapando sus pechos con las manos. Hermione se estremeció más cuando las manos de Harry comenzaban a descender.

Veinte minutos después, ambos iban a llegar tarde. Él termino de vestirse primero y de camino a la puerta se detuvo para darle un beso de despedida. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, vestida a medias, bebiendo una taza de café.

Rió para sus adentros de camino a la oficina. Tenía que recoger unos papeles, realizar algunas llamadas telefónicas y reunirse con su equipo para dar los últimos retoques a una casa en menos de una hora. Le temblaban las rodillas, los ojos le escocían por la falta de sueño y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

A ese ritmo, Hermione lo dejaría tullido en una semana. Pero era una semana que esperaba con mucha excitación.

Hermione había llegado tarde. Pero antes de salir del trabajo, Ginny le había llamado para que pasara al albergue. Le gustaba ese lugar, sobretodo por que Ginny era una persona realmente agradable. Se habían conocido cuando Hermione había encontrado a unos indefensos animalitos y como no podía quedarse con ellos, los había llevado al albergue. Al llegar una Ginny sonriente le había recibido los animalitos y prometido que encontrarían el lugar indicado, de ahí, Hermione había asistido como de costumbre, prestaba su ayuda y donaba alguna bolsa de comida.

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta la saco de sus cavilaciones, esas que llegaban a un hombre en especial, a su hombre. La sensación plena del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, le provoco una sensación de necesidad.

-Lo estoy -contesto segundos más tarde, ante la mirada café de la pelirroja.

-Te ves diferente, es acaso Harry. En el que piensas -

-Bueno, sí. -la sonrisa de Ginny la sonrojó.

-Sabes, Hermione. Deberías arriesgarte con él, estoy segura que Harry no es Viktor. Tus ojos me dicen que quieres estar con él, pero que tienes miedo.

-Yo… tienes razón. -Hermione suspiró, luego de ver como Draco entraba por la puerta. Llevaba consigo una caja de cartón y varios gemidos escapaban de esta.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado Draco?- preguntó Ginny reuniéndose a su lado. Hermione los observo a cierta distancia hasta que Ginny desapareció junto con Draco por la sala de cuidados.

Realmente admiraba la tenacidad de ambos, sabía por labios de ambos, que su relación no había sido tomada bien por ambas familias. Los padres de Draco se habían opuesto rotundamente a que el único heredero a la fortuna Malfoy, se casara con una muchachita de pueblo común y corriente. Pero podía ver en esos ojos grises, el gran amor que le tenía a la joven. Y en los de Ginny, podía ver la luz que desprendían cuando miraba a Draco, del cariño que le tenía y de la forma tan intensa en que lo amaba.

Miro su reloj de mano y notó que llevaba media hora en el albergue, cuando Ginny salió se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ha traído Draco?-preguntó Hermione cuando la pelirroja se puso a su lado.

-Una perra, al parecer la abandonaron en la carretera, estará bien… pero. -

-¿Pero?-preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Necesitará un hogar pronto, esta muy asustada, incluso tenemos miedo de que pueda morir-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-Yo cuidaré de ella-

-¿Tú, Granger?-la voz siseante y fuerte de Draco la hizo girar.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello Malfoy?- escupió con una sonrisa, mientras los brazos de Draco la rodeaban en un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no Granger, pero no has adoptado ya al gato y a la perra. Y ahora quieres otra mascota -

-Me haré cargo de ella, hasta que le encuentren un hogar -las palabras parecieron convencer a la joven pareja que se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces la pondré en tu carro y algunas cosas que necesitaras -Hermione asintió.

Hermione llegó más de una hora y media tarde. Probablemente Harry estaría furioso, ya que la esperaba a las seis. No obstante, se quedó unos minutos en el coche, sin abrir la puerta, sin mirar hacia la casa.

Oyó el gemido lastimero en el asiento de atrás e hizo una mueca. Tres mascotas eran dos más de las que había aceptado Harry. No es que pensara que necesitaba obtener su permiso por cualquier cosa insignificante… aunque esa no lo era. De hecho, era una cosa muy grande. Grande y peluda. Con problemas. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Si el pobre animal la necesitaba.

Vio que se abría la puerta de entrada y se llenaba con la presencia de Harry. Era su costumbre recibirla todas las tardes en el porche, y se dio cuenta de que eso ya había empezado a gustarle. Se lo veía tan bien ahí de pie, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. ¿Se había preocupado por ella? No había considerado esa posibilidad. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por ella. Bajo los escalones, por lo que Hermione salió a toda velocidad del vehículo y se encontró a mitad de camino con él. Juntó las manos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Su tono exhibía una mezcla de irritación y preocupación. Era la primera vez que se enfadaba con ella desde que llevó a tres pies a casa. Abrió la boca, lista para lanzarse a dar las explicaciones bien ensayadas, pero en vez de hablar estalló en lágrimas.

Harry le sujetó los hombros y la sacudió.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, hipó y volvió a intentarlo.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Tuve que pasar por el albergue, y… Harry, he de decirte una cosa.

Él pareció relajarse de inmediato. La acercó contra su pecho y Hermione no quiso reconocer lo maravillosamente a salvo que se sintió.

-Shh. Tranquilízate, cielo. Sea lo que sea, no pasa nada.

Entonces el sonido de los gemidos tristes llegó a sus oídos. Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, luego, con suspiro resignado, miró por encima de su cabeza. La apartó un poco para observarle la cara. Hermione se mordió el labio, sabiendo que parecía más culpable que el pecado, aunque no había podido hacer otra cosa. Harry la rodeó. Ella se puso a hablar a cien kilómetros por hora. El problema era que tenía una lengua de cincuenta por hora, de modo que casi todo lo que dijo sonó distorsionado y carente de sonido.

-Fue lo más terrible. Trágico. Sencillamente trágico. Y tan penoso. Verás, el anciano murió y luego la mujer, su esposa, no pudo soportar seguir adelante sin él, de modo que comenzó a declinar. Tiene más de ochenta años y no podía cuidar de sí misma, mucho menos de un perro. La familia estaba ocupada cuidando de ella y el animal se marchitaba. Echa de menos a todos y es tan desdichada. Dios, Harry, jamás he visto una criatura tan infeliz y…

La explicación de Hermione se frenó en seco. Harry abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, movió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en voz baja y serena con el perro. Bajó al labrador, sin notar el peso del animal en sus brazos, y se dirigió a la casa, Hermione se quedó muda. Trotó detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces?

Harry en ningún momento aminoró el paso. Le decía cosas cariñosas al animal, pero giró un momento la cabeza.

-Esta inquieta. La llevo adentro -la perra lo miró-.¿Cómo se llama?

-Peque.

Pronunció el nombre, con suavidad y despacio, haciendo que sonara como un cumplido, y la perra lo observó como cautivada. Hermione entró primero y le sostuvo la puerta; Crookshanks y tres pies se acercaron con miradas curiosas. Se tomó unos momentos para acariciarlos y luego siguió a Harry. Él llevó a la perra a la cocina y la dejó en el suelo junto al fregadero, donde los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde aún calentaban las baldosas.

Harry se arrodilló delante de Peque y le rascó las orejas que tenía echadas para atrás. Ésta se acurrucó en un pequeño semicírculo con cauta incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa? Todo esto te resulta nuevo, ¿verdad? Pero aquí estarás bien.

Su comprensión, el tono suave de su voz, provocó un torrente nuevo de lágrimas. Hermione sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior y lo mordió con fuerza. Tres pies se sentó para observar desde cierta distancia. Pero Crookshanks contempló la situación con ojo celoso, luego se acercó y se colocó con pose real sobre la rodilla de Harry. La mirada que le lanzó a la perra fue de posesiva advertencia. Harry rió entre dientes y acarició al gato.

-Sé bueno ahora, Crookshanks. Ya ves que está asustada. Dale la bienvenida.

El gato parpadeó, soltó uno de sus ronroneos oxidados y se frotó contra la perra. Ésta movió la cabeza como sobresaltada, pero a los pocos momentos quedó impregnada con los pelos canelas. Aunque no pareció importarle, en particular porque Harry seguía acariciándola. Tres pies se aproximó a olisquear a la recién llegada, luego se echó a su lado. Parecía lista para quedarse dormida.

Hermione contuvo un sollozo, tan conmovida por la escena que apenas era capaz de retener las lágrimas. Harry se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño, cariño? Yo cuidaré de peque y la prepararé para que pase la noche. Por la mañana se sentirá mejor.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. Un segundo más tarde sintió que Harry la abrazaba.

-Shh. Ya está.

-Lo… lo… sé -hipó, luego hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, pero le resulto imposible-. No sabía qué hacer. Pero no podía dejarla en el albergue, no después de que Ginny me dijera que podría morir.

-Shh. Ya está bien.

-Tuve que traerla a casa.

-Claro que sí. Y ahora volverá a sentirse querida y todo irá bien.

Tras un sonoro moqueo, Hermione se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cocina olía a pollo. Miró alrededor y vio una serie de ollas y sartenes al fuego, y la mesa puesta, junto con velas. Aunque hacía rato que se habían consumido. Harry le había preparado la cena y se la había vuelto a perder. Otra vez había desperdiciado una comida exquisita por ella.

-Lo siento tanto -volvió a secarse los ojos, tratando de eliminar las insistentes lágrimas. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo miró-. Te tomaste tantas molestias y yo ni siquiera llegué a tiempo para apreciarlo.

Tras una mirada prolongada e intensa, se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Yo diría que hacías algo más importante. Y la cena no se ha desperdiciado. Podemos comer el pollo frío. De hecho, date el baño y yo prepararé un picnic fuera. A los animales les vendrá bien el aire nocturno.

De pronto ella no pudo respirar. Dio un paso atrás, irritada, asustada, asombrada. No fue una comprensión paulatina, sino algo súbito que estuvo a punto de ponerla de rodillas. Lo amaba. No quería, no buscaba otra decepción, otro dolor. Pero él no le daba otra elección. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a un hombre que ponía las necesidad de un animal por encima de las suyas?

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó con voz ahogada.

Harry volvió a arrodillarse junto a Peque para acariciarle el lomo. En esa ocasión la perra meneó la cola.

Pareció tomarse un tiempo excesivo para responderle. Al final alzó la vista y su expresión carecía de emoción.

-¿Es que esperabas que me comportara como un tirano y te exigiera que te llevaras al perro? Sólo un verdadero bastardo se negaría a darle algo de amor a ese animal. Ah, y además llegaste tarde. ¿Tendría que haberme dado una pataleta porque se estropeó la cena? ¿Habrías llevado mejor eso?

-No lo sé -sacudió la cabeza.

-No me conoces. Sin embargo, no dejas de compararme con Viktor y con tus padres o con cualquier otra persona que te haya desilusionado, y he de decirte que eso me desagrada y mucho.

-Yo no…

-Sí lo haces. ¿Por qué crees que sentiría menos compasión que tú por ese animal?

-Porque… -tragó saliva, respiró hondo y empezó de nuevo-. Porque desconoces lo que es estar solo y asustado y… -se le quebró la voz, pero Harry no avanzó hacia ella. Siguió acariciando al perro y, cuando este lo requería, a Crookshanks. No obstante, sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro, y a través de las lágrimas, Hermione vio su comprensión-. Iré a darme ese baño.

-Yo tendré lista la cena. Y, ¿Hermione? Cuando terminemos de comer, hablaremos.

Sonó más a amenaza que a otra cosa. La observó atentamente, igual que Crookshanks y Peque. Hasta tres pies logró moverse lo suficiente como para lanzarle un rápido vistazo. Hermione se sintió superada en número, y tras soltar un gran suspiro, asintió.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ganas de llorar. De hecho, tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Se había dado la vuelta para salir de la cocina cuando lo oyó murmurar:

-¡Te pondré diez lazos, maldita sea! ¿Es que parezco un árbol?

**Notas de autor:** Agradezco la espera y todos los reviews, lamento enormemente no poder responderlos, lo hare con el trascurso del domingo. Porque ahorita son la 1 con 10 min de la mañana del 3 de Septiembre.

Spoilers…

Último capítulo!...

Se estaba aplicando un poco de maquillaje cuando sonó el timbre y los cuatro perros comenzaron a ladrar al unísono. Tuvo que apartarlos para abrir pero cuando lo hizo deseó no haberse molestado.

Su ex novio, Viktor, se hallaba en el porche con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa suave en su atractivo rostro. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos.

-¿Hermione?- Viktor carraspeó.

-Lamento haberte herido, amor. Nunca fue mi intención.

-¿Dónde esta Cho?

-Fue a la casa vacía donde se encuentra ese obrero amigo de ella -soltó un suspiro sonoro-. Lo vio entrar por el garaje justo cuando llegamos. Espera arreglar las cosas con él.

¿Cho y Harry? La hermosa, alta y sexy Cho.

Harry se esforzó por soltarse de Cho.

-Te amo, Harry.

-Ya era hora.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: La declaración**.

_Juré que no iba a verte_

_Mucho menos a enloquecerme_

_Pero no sé, que has hecho en mi_

_Es tu veneno que lentamente_

_Se apodera de mis deseos_

_Y me ahogan todos tus besos_

_No puedo hablar_

_Solo sentir, como estremeces todo mi cuerpo_

_Y tu bien sabes que no fui Yo_

_No es culpable la situación_

_Que quede claro por esta vez_

_Que solo eres TU, solamente Tu._

_**Ricardo Montaner**._

Durante casi toda su vida Hermione se había sentido vacía. No lo había comprendido hasta ese momento. Había vivido con ello tanto tiempo, que casi le resultaba alarmante reconocer en ese instante la diferencia. Pero la llenaban sentimientos que nunca había conocido, haciéndola un ser completo. Quería llorar y reír.

Quería contarle a Harry que lo amaba. Pero no se atrevía.

Todo era demasiado nuevo y frágil para ponerlo a prueba tan pronto. Mientras comía el pollo que él había preparado, sobre el mantel extendido en el suelo, sonrió. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry había aceptado a los tres animales. Y todo porque era esa clase de hombre… tan diferente de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido.

Y eso también era aterrador, ¿Cómo un hombre como Harry podía llegar a quererla? Estaba tan acostumbrada a que le dieran la espalda, o, en el caso de Viktor, a que la dejaran. Quería rodearse de cosas que fueran permanentes. Como su casa, sus mascotas. Pero no podía hacer que Harry fuera permanente. Él sólo se quedaría si así lo decidía él solo.

Alzó la vista y la vio mirándolo. Hermione sonrió. Luego se inclinó sobre la comida y le dio un beso.

-Gracias.

El no cuestionó su súbita gratitud ni buscó una explicación para ella. Sencillamente asintió.

-De nada.

-Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

La observó, soltó un gruñido que sobresaltó a los tres animales y luego tendió a Hermione sobre la comida, esparciendo platos y pollo y derramando las bebidas.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos…?

-¿Qué has dicho, Granger?

-Eh… - no sabía que había provocado su actitud de bárbaro, de modo que no supo qué responder. Rió entre dientes.

Le dio un azote suave en el trasero. Hermione no pudo contener otra risita.

-De eso era lo que quería hablarte.

-¿De mi trasero?

-No, de esa maldita costumbre que tienes de pensar que soy demasiado bueno para ti.

-Oh -suavizó el tono-. De verdad que eres… ¡Ay!

-¿Te duele?

-No pareces arrepentido -intentó frotarse el trasero, pero él le aparto las manos.

-No lo estoy. Volvamos a intentarlo. Repite conmigo.

-Si, señor -no pudo contener otra risita.

-Di, merezco lo mejor de la vida.

-Eres tú, Harry.

-Me pica la mano, Señorita. Creo que puedo tener propensión a este tipo de cosas. No me tientes.

-Merezco lo mejor.

-Eso esta bien -comenzó a masajearle los glúteos-. Y ahora, dejaré de contar todas las cosas buenas que Harry hace y aceptaré su afecto sin remordimientos.

Las caricias de su mano le dificultaban hablar. Hermione se retorció.

-Si, lo que has dicho.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Hermione.

El tono humorístico había desaparecido de su voz. Cuando ella intentó darse la vuelta, la ayudó hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. Hermione le besó el mentón, la mejilla.

-Soy feliz. Muy feliz -lo besó en la boca, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tendida sobre la hierba suave con el peso de Harry encima.

-Tú también me haces feliz, cariño. Créelo.

No le respondió. Tampoco le dio la oportunidad.

11++++++++111111

Estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Un animal había sido suficiente. Dos, podía tolerar. Incluso tres, dadas las circunstancias, habría sobrellevado bien. Pero, ¿cinco? Contempló al viejo y tembloroso perro de lanas que sostenía en los brazos y sintió que le faltaba poco para perder los nervios.

-¿A éste qué le pasa?

Hermione se encogió un poco y le costó mirarlo a la cara.

-Está sorda -logró explicar.

-Hermione, pensé que después de la última perra habíamos acordado…

-¡Tuve que traer a sweet a casa! Nadie habría querido a una perra embarazada. Después de que tenga a sus cachorritos, les encontraremos un hogar.

-¿Y para esta… alma decrépita? Sabes que no querrás separarte de ninguno, Hermione.

-Menos mal que no puede oírte -pegó al animal contra su pecho-. Y no está decrépito. Solo un poco…

-¿Viejo? Demonios, si le veo canas.

-¡No esta viejo! Es el color de su pelaje.

-Aja -dijo Harry con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué me dices de la papada? Juro que nunca antes había visto a un perro con eso.

-Necesita que lo traten con delicadeza.

Eso era lo que tenía Hermione. Parecía haberse tomado al pie de la letra las palabras que le dijo dos semanas atrás. Se la veía más relajada con él, pero aún quería salvar a todos los animales que aparecían en el albergue. Por suerte, el patio era grande, pero debían hacer turnos con el recogedor dos veces al día, y la factura del pienso subía cada día. Harry odiaba frustrar su entusiasmo con los animales, pero ya era suficiente.

-Hermione, esta no es una casa para los animales socialmente rechazados. Los dos últimos que trajiste ni siquiera permanecieron en el albergue el tiempo suficiente para poder ser adoptados.

-Porque sabía que quienquiera que se los llevara no habría sido tan bueno con ellos como nosotros -el perro de lanas alzó la cabeza y le lamió el mentón. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Cariño, sé razonable. Cuando sweet tenga a sus cachorros, vamos a estar dominados por los perros. Lo más factible es que el pobre Crookshanks huya, Tres pies tendrá un ataque de nervios y Peque se esconderá….

Calló al ver que el perro de lanas lo miraba con ojos acuosos, en apariencia herido hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Maldición.

Luchó contra lo inevitable otros tres segundos, luego se adelantó.

-Ven, dámela. Probablemente tenga un poco de frío, a pesar del calor que hace. La pondré en la manta de Peque.

-Gracias -musitó la castaña entusiasmada y se inclinó para besarle, pero Harry logró apuntarle con el dedo acusador y el ceño fruncido.

-Con ésta ha sido suficiente, Granger. Ni un perro más.

Hermione aceptó su advertencia no sin antes sonreírle dulcemente y robarle un beso que encendió el deseo en el moreno. Después de acomodar a todos los animales, encontró a Hermione en el cuarto de la lavadora y le anunció que tenía trabajo.

-Los obreros están dando los últimos retoques a la casa. Quiero ir a comprobar cómo va todo y cerciorarme de que la finalización de las tres casas no se retrasa.

-Será extraño tener vecinos, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. Sabía que Hermione le gustaba tener la calle sólo para ellos, pero también se mostraba muy orgullosa cada vez que vendía una casa. Hasta el momento, todos los lotes habían sido adquiridos, elegidos los planos para los estilos. En un año, todas estarían terminadas y la calle se convertiría en un vecindario. Pensó que quizá alguien quisiera un perro.

-Esta noche saldremos a cenar fuera, ¿de acuerdo? -le dio un beso fugaz.

-Si quieres puedo cocinar yo.

-No -esperó no haber parecido demasiado ansioso, pero lo cierto era que lo que cocinaba Hermione casi no se podía comer-. Nos merecemos salir.

-De acuerdo. Para cuando llegues ya habré ordenado todo.

Harry asintió no sin antes robarle otro beso, uno que despertó el deseo en Hermione. Le tiró los brazos al cuello pegándose a él, incitándolo, Harry gimió extasiado al sentir las caderas de Hermione tocar las suyas. La sujetó por la cintura y profundizo aún mas aquel delicioso contacto de labios, sintiendo los entrecortados gemidos de Hermione golpear su boca.

-Creo que debo partir -dijo el moreno sonriendo enormemente al separarse de Hermione, lo suficiente para notar sus pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas por el deseo que sentía. Las mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración acelerada.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó con delicadeza acercándose peligrosamente a Harry.

-Sí. Te veo en la noche -y sin dejarla protestar salio del cuarto.

Hermione dio un último repaso a la casa, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera ordenado antes de prepararse para ir a cenar. Esa noche quería estar especialmente atractiva.

Se estaba aplicando un poco de maquillaje cuando sonó el timbre y los cuatro perros comenzaron a ladrar al unísono. Tuvo que apartarlos para abrir pero cuando lo hizo deseó no haberse molestado.

Su ex novio, Viktor, se hallaba en el porche con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa suave en su atractivo rostro. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos. El movimiento súbito provocó un incremento de los ladridos. Los perros gruñían y tenían el lomo erizado.

-¡Qué diablos! ¿De dónde has sacado a esos animales?

Hermione estaba ocupada tratando de calmarlos.

-Son mis mascotas. ¡Shh! -no le hicieron caso. Así como habían aceptado abiertamente a Harry, ni uno solo parecía inclinado a dejar que Viktor atravesara esa puerta.

Excepto Crookshanks.

Este permanecía sentado en el reposabrazos de un sillón y observaba con expresión suspicaz.

-Me gustaría hablas contigo, preciosa -gritó Viktor por encima del ruido.

-No soy tu preciosa -Hermione retuvo a Peque, que no se comportaba como en ella era habitual. Asió el collar de la perra y la condujo a la cocina, al tiempo que empujaba a Tres pies con el pie en la misma dirección. Viktor entró y se los quedó mirando fijamente.

-Dios mío. A ese perro le falta una pata.

Soslayó su comentario y le silbó a Sweet, la única del grupo que respondía a esa orden. La perra embarazada se rezagó, aunque no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro y de gruñirle a Viktor.

-El maldito perro de lanas aún amenaza con morderme una pierna -masculló Viktor-. Sílbale.

-No serviría de nada -gritó Hermione entre ladridos-. Es sorda. No puede oírme - Viktor la miró asombrado, luego suavizó la expresión.

-Pobrecita.

Hermione cerró la puerta baja de la cocina y le ordenó a los perros que se quedaran quietos. Harry había comprado esa puerta después de que le interrumpieran una noche con ella, tras haber decidido que querían dormir con ellos. Y agradecía al cielo que Harry la hubiese comprado. Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro que fue borrada al notar a Viktor acercándose a ella.

Metió a sweet también y se volvió hacia Viktor.

-Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Krum?-

-A ti -pronunció sin borrar su expresión tierna-. Te necesito a ti, Hermione. Y es evidente que tú también a mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras confiadas de Viktor. Como se atrevía a ir a su casa después de lo que había pasado.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -rugió.

-Está claro, princesa -movió la cabeza con gesto compasivo y sonrió-. Te has rodeado de estas patéticas criaturas porque me echas de menos. Necesitas ser amada.

Aquello era la bomba. Pensó Hermione con enfado. ¿Necesitaba ser amada? Esa pregunta comenzó a mover su engranajes a una velocidad increíble. ¡Claro que deseaba ser amada! De la forma en que Harry le había expresado sus sentimientos, de la única y deliciosa forma en la que Harry la besaba y le hacía el amor. Amaba a Harry aunque tenía miedo de confesárselo, no quería ahuyentarlo con tal revelación y ver a Víctor parado sonriéndole de esa forma le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Hermione? -Viktor carraspeó.

Alzó la vista, sorprendida de verlo todavía frente a sus narices. Él se acercó y todos los animales se quedaron quietos, como a la espera. Hermione parpadeó.

-Lamento haberte herido, princesa. Nunca fue mi intención -habló Viktor con voz melosa.

-¿No? Qué extraño -escupió la castaña -¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a gustar encontrarte en mi cama con la novia de mi vecino?

-No fue del todo así, Hermione -chasqueó la lengua-. Me dejé llevar. Los dos lo hicimos. Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de lo que hemos podido perder al comportarnos de forma tan…

-¿Comportarnos? -sintió que por dentro se paralizaba, que se le cerraban los pulmones. Viktor dio otro paso hacia ella. Crookshanks dio un saltó ágil desde el sillón y avanzó despacio hacia ellos.

-Cho y yo -miró al gato y luego el rostro de Hermione-. Quiero compensártelo, Hermione. Quiero regresar contigo.

La carcajada que soltó la asombró a ella misma.

-Eso es estupido -agitó la mano como si descartará algo tan tonto-. ¿Has dicho Cho? ¿Está aquí?

-Sí, desde luego -era evidente que la situación no marchaba según había querido Viktor-. Escúchame, Hermione. Podemos empezar otra vez. Ya estoy preparado.

-Yo no -se obligó a mantener un tono cortés-. ¿Dónde esta Cho?

-Fue a la casa vacía donde se encuentra ese obrero amigo de ella -soltó un suspiro sonoro-. Lo vio entrar por el garaje justo cuando llegamos. Espera arreglar las cosas con él.

¿Cho y Harry? La bella y sexy Cho. Santo Cielo.

-Discúlpame, pero debo irme -lo rodeó, ansiosa.

-¿Adónde? -él se volvió, sobresaltado.

-A buscar a Harry.

-¿Quién rayos es Harry?

-El hombre que amo y en el que tú nunca te convertirás. Así que hazme el favor de irte ya -dijo secamente.

-¡Aguarda un momento!

Al elevar la voz, todos los perros se pusieron a ladrar indignados. Se apoyaron contra la puerta, esforzándose por salir. Hermione intentó no prestarles atención; sólo quería llegar junto con Harry y decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos antes de que Cho tuviera oportunidad de convencerlo. No es que no confiará en él, pero era demasiado importante para dejárselo al azar.

Pero en ese momento Viktor cometió la estupidez de agarrarla por el brazo para detener su salida, y se desató el infierno.

Crookshanks soltó un sonoro gruñido más feroz y amenazador que Hermione le había oído, y la puerta de la cocina se vino abajo por el peso combinado de los perros enfurecidos. Viktor huyó de la casa dando gritos. Los animales lo persiguieron, con Crookshanks a la cabeza.

Hermione observó la imagen con una mezcla de horror, sorpresa y gratitud, pero entonces recordó a ese moreno de ojos verdes y a Cho. Y al amor que sentía por él.

1235678000000000000000

Harry se esforzó por soltarse de Cho. La mujer carecía de vergüenza, en particular si consideraba que se hallaban en el garaje abierto. Dos veces le había dicho que se había terminado, que iba en serio cuando cortó tanto tiempo atrás. Incluso sin Hermione en su vida, no la aceptaría. No era el tipo de mujer con el que querría o necesitaba estar.

Intentó mostrarse amable, pero Cho parecía de otro planeta, porque claramente no entendía su lenguaje. Suspiró disgustado cuando volvió a arrojarse sobre su pecho y lo rodeó con los brazos. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, dejándola, por el momento salirse con la suya. No importaba. Quería a Hermione, y sabía que tarde o temprano la conseguiría, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que esperar o a cuántos animales tuviera que adoptar. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que lo amaba.

Sintió a Cho acurrucarse contra él y de nuevo la aferró por los brazos y se aprestó a soltarse. Entonces oyeron un ruido.

Cho alzó la vista en el momento en que Harry se asomaba por el costado de su cabeza. Corriendo por el centro de la calle, como en un extraño desfile circense, iban el ex novio de Hermione y todas las mascotas recién adquiridas por Harry. Hacían mucho ruido… una mezcla de horror humano y determinación animal. Harry se rió entre dientes.

El bueno de Crookshanks abría el grupo a toda velocidad, con el cuerpo pesado tieso por la furia y la cola erguida como una lanza. Todos los perros lo seguían, incluso el anciano perrito de lanas. Mientras Harry miraba, Viktor trepó a un árbol escuálido.

Crookshanks lo siguió.

Viktor aulló cuando el gato se encaramó a la misma rama y se sentó a observarlo. Crookshanks se quedó quieto, pero contemplaba a los perros que ladraban con expresión de aprobación.

Entonces apareció Hermione.

Echó un vistazo a Cho pegada a los brazos de Harry y emprendió una marcha decidida en su dirección. Respiraba con fuerza y parecía tan furiosa como los animales.

-Oh, Dios mío -gimió Cho asustada.

Harry dejo que se ocultara detrás de él y lo usara como escudo. Hermione daba la impresión de estar a punto de estallar de furia. Él no podría haberse sentido más complacido. No había modo de confundir los celos en sus ojos.

Tuvo demasiadas ganas de besarla y llevarla a la cama. Aunque eso sería después.

Cuando Hermione se acercó, Harry sonrió y alargó el brazo para pasarle el rastrillo de plástico. Era un recordatorio sutil que le brindaba la oportunidad de serenarse antes de hacer algo que luego pudiera lamentar.

Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió, pero con expresión malévola.

-Te amo, Harry Potter.

Durante un largo rato él no pudo moverse. Diablos, apenas era capaz de respirar. Hermione parecía tan severa, tan importante. Lo había manifestado como una orden, y él asintió.

-Ya era hora.

-¿Entonces no necesito el rastrillo? -aturdida, dio un paso atrás.

-No.

-Tienes tres segundos para desaparecer antes de que te lance a los animales sobre ti -dijo la castaña, mirando a Cho.

Ésta pego un grito y emprendió la carrera. Harry se puso a reír y no pudo parar. Viktor gritaba para que alguien lo ayudara.

Nadie le prestó atención.

-Tenía miedo de decírtelo -tras vacilar un instante, Hermione avanzó un paso.

-Lo sé -abrumado por la ternura, le acarició la mejilla-. Habría esperado un tiempo más antes de ponerme insistente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre oír esa declaración. Sobre casarnos -no le gustaba sus propios sentimientos de inseguridad, pero los reconoció-. Te casarás conmigo, ¿no?

-Insisto en ello.

Harry la abrazó y se puso a besarla. Fueron los bocinazos los que los obligaron a detenerse.

-Oh, diablos.

-¿Tu familia vuelve a visitarnos? -preguntó ella siguiendo su mirada.

-Más o menos. Verás, le mencionaste a mi madre que necesitabas muebles para el jardín. Probablemente eso es lo que viene en la camioneta.

-¡No puedo aceptar que me regale muebles! -exclamó.

-Créeme, cariño. Le gusta regalar cosas. A toda la familia le gusta. ¿Crees que te molestará estar casada con el único varón consentido de la familia?

Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa cegadora que estuvo a punto de derretirle el corazón.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Te consigo a ti con los muebles para el jardín? ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer?

Y Harry la abrazó, besándola con pasión. Demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba.

Fin.

Si, merezco que me odien por tardar eternidades en actualizar. No les pondré pretextos, sinceramente mis neuronas andaban un poco atrofiadas y también pues las ganas de escribir se me quitaron por completo. Lo lamento.** Les traigo ya el capítulo final, pero que creen, hay epílogo **y si se portan bien (xD... ) nah no se crean, el epílogo es algo corto por lo que lo tendrán pronto. .

Gracias a todos sus reviews. Son las 11 pm y aún me falta darle una idea al epílogo, por eso les pido disculpas que no conteste sus reviews. Pero cualquier duda, dejenmela saber por ahí de mi correo aiosamirmah 'arroba' hotmail com.

Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicaron y por su apoyo en los reviews.

**arissita, anairam h/h, leticia, Carola Potter-Granger(**gracias por tú triple rr y si Mar de Pasiones ) es una historia que hice con mi Hermana Lilyem**), Hikaru-Hoshi, nadeshiko-uchiha, isabella riddle, Ana María (**amps14**), dragonfly81, akane, Monik.**


	12. Epilogo

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el epílogo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Every breath you take/ Sting and the police.**

_Donde tu estés_

_Yo ahí estaré_

_Todo amanecer, todo anochecer, siempre te amaré_

_A ti me entregare y por primera vez, _

_Yo te sentiré, será piel con piel, _

_Siempre te amaré._

_+++++++++++++++++++++++1111000033334445566777++++++++_

Exactamente tres meses después del incidente de aquella noche donde Hermione confesó a Harry el amor que sentía.

_Lo echamos a suerte…_

Hermione estaba enfadada, no solo por la forma en que Harry había espetado que no aceptaría ni un animal más, eso incumbía a los 6 cachorritos que la Peque había tenido. Eran saludables, pero Harry tenía razón de cierta forma, sí, la tenía.

Refunfuño un poco mientras descartaba la idea de convencerlo a que se uniera con ella en la cama, pues desde aquella pequeña pelea. Harry James había decidido acostarse en la suya propia. Y eso la estaba torturando de cierta manera, verlo por las mañanas con el cabello mojado y la toalla en la cintura cada que salía del baño matutino era una autocontrol sobrenatural.

Por no decir que Harry seguía usando sus artimañas para torturar ¡Ni siquiera le daba su beso de buenos días!. Suspiró irritada consigo misma, pero era difícil separarse de esos pequeños e indefensos cachorros y sus mascotas. La idea siquiera la molestaba, pero más molesta era estar de nuevo, conteniendo su deseo sexual, deseaba a Harry siempre que lo veía aparecer por las tardes o por las mañanas cuando despertaba.

Harry sin duda era su imán sexual y esta vez tenía que reconocer que de nuevo, el señor Potter había ganado. Tomó su bolso y salió sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

-¿Así que quieres que te ayude a encontrar hogar a esos cachorritos? -preguntó Ginny sonriendo divertida -Te habías tardado -dijo reprimiendo una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Ya esta bien! Es una tortura no estar con Harry por los cachorros - Draco el esposo de Ginny se unió a ellas.

-Bueno Granger, debes admitir que tú casa ya parecía un refugio - la castaña le sacó la lengua.

-Y por cierto Hermione, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- la joven sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues creo que después de esto no se si será la próxima semana como esta acordado -dijo mirando a dos perros lanudos que acababan de llevar.

-¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses- siseó Draco mientras las dejaba.

-No sé porque notó a Malfoy menos gruñón -inquirió la castaña mirando al rubio luego a la pelirroja, las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron un color rosado -¿Tú?- dijo ampliando una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que Draco y yo hemos decidido tener nuestro propio cachorro -dijo tímidamente, Hermione sonrió aún más atrapando a la pelirroja en un abrazo.

Aún estaba llamando a su hermana cuando el motor del coche de Hermione se apagó.

-Te llamó luego Luna -la voz de la joven se oyó con un "hasta luego" y colgó la llamada.

Harry no estaba molesto, bueno de cierta forma sí que lo estaba. Hermione tenía un corazón enorme pero era demasiado adoptar a 6 cachorros más, su hermana había telefoneado a Harry porque había encontrado un excelente hogar para peque y las demás mascotas, además estaba seguro que en el refugio podrían ponerlos en adopción, inhaló un poco de aire, antes de notar los ojos de Crookshanks sobre su espalda.

Hasta el gato tenía razón y Hermione no se deba cuenta. Se encaminó a las escaleras, debía de volver a resistirse de nuevo a tomarla entre sus brazos y perderse entre sus piernas, pero no ¡Ella tenía que aceptar las condiciones! Aunque la boda era la semana siguiente, podrían casarse pero no le daría lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitaban.

-¡Harry! -exclamó la castaña, Harry se detuvo en el segundo escalón y se giró -Necesitamos hablar -dijo suavemente.

-A menos que sea para decirme que fuiste al refugio y que piensas dejar que adopten a esas pobres almas -el discurso de Harry fue cortado con un "Si". -¿Disculpa?-

-¡Que ganaste! Mañana Draco vendrá por los cachorros -su mirada era triste y Harry sintió de pronto que podía reconsiderar adoptarlos, no le gustaba verla así.

-Cariño… -musitó Harry acercándose a ella, para su suerte la castaña no retrocedió, sino que se refugio en sus brazos, tembló ligeramente.

-Quiero estar contigo Harry, siempre -dijo la joven entre un sollozo ahogado, Harry acarició su espalda.

-Hermione, si quieres… bueno puedes quedarte con los perros -

-No. Esta bien que sean adoptados -Harry sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó para acariciar sus labios, fue inmediata la reacción de Hermione a aquel contacto, se aferro a su espalda pegándose a las caderas del moreno.

-mmm -musitó suavemente mientras Hermione introducía las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su espalda, la piel le ardía.

Harry intensificó el beso, la tomo por la cintura y bajo a su trasero apretándola contra su entrepierna que palpitaba de deseo, un deseo que había estado reprimido. Ella gimió en sus labios. La respuesta de Harry fue como en cadena, la tomó de la cintura y subió con ella las escaleras, entrando a su dormitorio.

-Creo que extrañaba mucho esto -musito con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry arqueo ambas cejas y le sonrió de manera seductora, esa mirada cargada de puro deseo encendió aún más a la castaña.

Harry deslizo las manos a los pantalones que llevaba, desabrochando el botón. Las braguitas eran blancas con encajes, Harry se relamió los labios mientras Hermione llevaba sus manos hacia el elástico de la prenda, el la detuvo con la mirada.

Hermione se retorcía de placer y de impaciencia, quería sentir a Harry sobre su piel, quería sentirlo. Cuando la mirada del moreno le pidió que se detuviera la joven casi protesto de frustración.

-Todo despacio Hermione, tenemos toda la noche -ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las manos de Harry deslizaron el pantalón con braguitas incluidas, la desnudez de Hermione fue una invitación a desnudarse y tomarla ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, la castaña se levantó un poco para quitarse la blusa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto los pechos sin sujetador. Era demasiado, en un movimiento rápido, el moreno se desnudo.

Hermione sonrió agradecida de contemplar de nuevo toda la masculinidad de Harry, pero la tortura apenas comenzaba, Harry se puso a su lado y sus bocas se encontraron en una frenética batalla de labios, la lengua de Harry caliente y dulce se introdujo en la boca de la castaña, explorando el terreno ya conocido. La aferro fuertemente mientras su mano viajaba a uno de sus pechos, rozó con las yemas el pezón erguido y lo apretó ligeramente, el gemido agudo que desprendió la boca de Hermione lo volvió loco.

-Tócame Harry -jadeó la castaña atrapando entre sus manos el rostro de Harry.

Y el obedeció.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo del seno, haciendo un claro énfasis en el ombligo y descendió hasta llegar a esa suavidad que esperaba por él, la toco y sintió su cuerpo arqueándose de placer, gimiendo y pidiendo más, Harry deslizo una dedo en su interior, seguido de otro, sintiendo la humedad, anunciándole lo preparada que estaba.

Cuando la castaña llegó al clímax sintió como se relajaba, el moreno satisfecho con el placer que le dio la beso dulcemente, la joven sonrió con las mejillas encendidas y su cuerpo respirando agitadamente.

-Es mi turno -dijo con voz ronca. Y lo tumbó sobre la cama, Harry sonrió con picardía.

-¿Estás tomando venganza?- preguntó juguetonamente, Hermione le sonrió de una forma que provocó una reacción en la médula espinal.

Hermione le beso los labios lentamente, las manos de Harry quisieron atrapar sus pechos, pero ella las atrapó y las coloco por encima de su cabeza.

-Es mi turno… así que deja las manos quietas -el moreno se mordió los labios impaciente.

Hermione recorrió con sus labios cada centímetro de la piel de Harry, desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, sonrió con lujuria mientras mordía el pezón de Harry que gruñó en un claro sonido de gemido entrecortado. Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir que de un momento a otro la tomaría de la cintura y la haría suya, pero el se contuvo y ella se atrevió a ir más abajo, la respiración se le detuvo cuando la mano de Hermione tocó su ombligo y luego bajo en una lenta tortura por toda su masculinidad, y entonces el cerebro de Harry se consumió.

La castaña deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por su erección con determinación y cuando ella toco con la lengua la punta de su sensibilidad Harry se estremeció y desemboco con un gemido que hizo temblar a la castaña.

-Eso... fue -la respiración fue acelerándose cuando Hermione comenzó de nuevo con su lengua recorriendo todo su ser, tenía las mejillas encendidas y sentía toda su feminidad temblar de excitación de solo pensar en como Harry la haría disfrutar. Pero por el momento disfrutaba de ver al moreno a su merced y consumiéndose por el deseo. El la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con determinación, besándola con pasión y desenfreno, cuando la puso debajo de él, Hermione fue consciente de que ambos habían extrañado tanto estar uno junto al otro.

-Te haré pagar -susurró con la voz ronca, Hermione sonrió con picardía.

-Estoy esperando mi castigo -sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y cuando Harry le separó las piernas, ella gimió de placer, pero el se detuvo -¡Harry!-protesto la castaña. El sonrió y se deslizo entre sus piernas, haciendo el contacto calmado.

-¿Quieres que continué?-

-¡Si!-gimió con la voz ronca. Harry la besó explorando su boca y se hundió en la castaña, la unión la hizo gemir con cada embestida del moreno dentro de ella, era pleno y le mandaba sensaciones que no sabía descifrar, solo era consciente de cómo sus piernas se abrazaron a la cintura de Harry y como ambos llegaron en una explosión de clímax. El se relajó y cayó suavemente sobre ella, besándole las mejillas y los labios. Y ella recorrió su mejilla apartando un mechón de cabello negro de su frente, el sonrió.

-Te extrañaba -su voz sonó lejana y ella sonrió.

-Yo también -

**Un año y dos meses después.**

Harry sonrió al ver el último coche doblar en la esquina y perderse, miro hacia la casa y a las de a lado, cada una tenía un toque que el había dado. Estaba feliz de ser el hombre que tanto quería ser, casarse y formar una familia. La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó aun más, cuando entro y Crookshanks salió disparado.

-Vuelve temprano, amigo -dijo al gato amarillento, mientras se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles, la casa estaba inundada por el olor de cada miembro de su familia, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al escuchar la voz de Hermione en la habitación y antes de entrar se recargó en el marco de la puerta, el corazón se aceleró al ver mover las caderas de su esposa al compás de la música que sonaba en la radio.

-Deja quietas esas piernitas -la voz de Hermione era dulce y tierna. Un sonidito le indico que el bebe que tenía sobre la cama había hecho un puchero -Eres igual de quejoso que tu papá -esta vez fue Harry quien emitió un ruidito. Y ella giró su rostro con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Así que soy quejoso?-dijo con un tono parecido a queja.

-Solo un poco, verdad pequeñín -Hermione le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño de los Potter y lo cargó, mientras Harry le acariciaba dulcemente el brazo.

-¿Le darás de comer? Tengo que arreglar eso de ser quejoso -su mirada era puro deseo que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabezas.

-No, estaba pensando en ver el video de la boda. -ella le sonrió con picardía -Pero podría poner a dormir a este bebe.

Harry sonrió y le beso suavemente los labios, el bebe proclamo su atención y el padre lo tomó en brazos.

-Creo que el no quiere que estemos juntos, quiere que le prestemos atención -dijo en tono juguetón, mientras le hacia gestos con la cara para que sonriera.

-Bueno, tú sabes que después de que tus padres nos visiten, James queda mucho más despierto, con todos esos niños y los recién nacidos -ella le acarició la mejilla al bebé y este bostezo.

-Creo que este hombrecito tiene que irse a la cama -lo colocó sobre su hombro -Y creo que deberías descansar.

-Pensé que querías demostrarme lo quejoso que eras -Harry rió ante el comentario y la atrajo hacia el.

-Claro mi amor, pero será después de que James duerma su siesta -sus labios apenas rozaron los de la castaña.

-Eres malo -dijo ella con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-Solo un poquito -

Harry salió de la habitación para ir a la siguiente, era la habitación que había ocupado cuando había decidido vivir con Hermione y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, el cuarto lo habían decorado juntos. Para ambos la noticia de que Hermione estaba embarazada había sido estupenda, sobretodo porque había sido la noche una semana antes de la boda cuando lo habían concebido.

Se sentía completo y lleno de vida. Tenía lo que quería, una mujer a la que amaba día y noche y un bebé, un hijo. La idea de ser padre le había hecho muy feliz y experimentar cada una de las etapas de embarazo del bebé era algo que recordaría siempre, incluso estaba dispuesto a repetir la misma experiencia dos veces más.

Porque deseaba tener más familia y Hermione había dejado en claro que también ella lo deseaba, se acercó a la repisa a lado de la cocina y prendió el aparato con el cual Hermione y él escuchaban los soniditos que hacia y escuchó la canción romántica que acaba de empezar, James protestó un poco en su hombro y el se balanceo suavemente al ritmo de las notas.

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
**She's taken my heart (Ella toma mi corazón)**  
But she doesn't know what she's done **(Pero no sabe lo que hace)**_

Harry notó que al compás de la música los ojitos claros del bebé comenzaban a cerrarse y las manos suaves de Hermione se cerraron en la espalda del bebé, bailando con él.

-Te amo Harry -dijo cerca de su oído. El sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cuna y depositaba al bebé, se inclinó para besarle la frente y se giro para tomar a Hermione de la cintura.

-Yo te amo aún más -la besó en los labios despacio y pegó su frente a la de ella, su respiración se mezclaba con la suya. -No soportaría vivir si te hubieras casado con el Idiota de Viktor-ella sonrió.

-Y estoy segura que no soportaría la idea de verte con otra mujer que no sea yo -el acarició su cuello con los pulgares y la castaña emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Creo que aún me falta hacerle pagar señora, al llamarme quejoso -ella sonrió con picardía.

-mmm, pues estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi castigo -ella le besó -Pero solo si me respondes algo.

Harry arqueó ligeramente la ceja y ella rió.

-¿Qué cosa quieres saber?.

-Bueno señor Potter, quiero saber si realmente te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo.

La expresión de Harry se volvió enfadada y la tomó por la cintura posesivamente.

-Cuantas veces te he repetido Hermione que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú y mi hijo -ella se acercó a él.

-Las veces necesarias para decirte que te amo -

Ella se soltó y le guiñó un ojo desde el marco de la puerta, Harry sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo al bebé que yacía dormido en la cuna, se giro a ver a Hermione.

-¡Que sepas que no te escaparás de mi castigo!-dijo con voz ronca, la castaña le sacó la lengua.

-Pues cariño, creo que te estas tardando -Harry rió y salió hacia la habitación continua, Hermione apagó el radio y se acercó a el, los labios de Harry se unieron a los de Hermione y minutos después ambos se besaban con pasión en las colchas de su cama.

-Di si -dijo él con voz ronca, besando el cuello de Hermione.

Y ella se atrevió a decir esas dos palabras y muchas más.

Fin.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

La canción es She's like the wind del soundtrack Dirty Dancing.

TT Esto termino y o.o me gustó. Realmente lamento mucho a todos los que esperaron impacientes mi epílogo, es corto, lo sé. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero pronto traer otra historia si es que me animo a armar la historia que tengo en mi cabeza, pero de antemano un agradecimiento a cada una de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis patéticas X historias y dejarme review.

Los quiero y gracias a Arissita por su insistencia en todo lo referente a Harry y Hermione. A mi Sis Lilyem por seguir escribiendo como lo hace y por ser mi Sis. Te amo niña. Y pues a los lectores que hacen posible que siga escribiendo, aunque tarde mucho. Gracias a:

**Ana María,** (niña te agradezco de corazón el que hayas estado leyendome, yo una admiradora tuya. Muchas gracias), **Arissita **(mi amiga del alma, la chica que me insiste más que mi madre xD. Eres grandiosa, nunca cambies y sigue insistiendo, este epílogo es para ti, gracias), ** dragonfly81 **(Tarde pero por fin lo traje, muchas gracias por leer), **Hikaru-Hoshi **(Gracias, yo esperaba al menos xD 50 reviews, ahora ver 97 pues me emociona más, espero les guste el epílogo y no hice lo de la boda, porque xD no pude S es difícil planear una boda xD, pero atinaste a lo del bebé y el lemón, gracias), **Isabella Riddle **(Si, el epílogo, espero te haya gustado y muchas gracias), **connyhp **(pues si me decide, el problema o.o será si es que les gusta, espero. Gracias por tu review), **Carola Potter-Granger **(si, fuiste una de las personas que me hice ver que tenía que traerles el famoso epilogo, se que tarde, Merlin que sí, pero por fin concluí y espero enormemente que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias), **Isabela Black **(pues espero sinceramente que te guste y pues muchas gracias).

Bueno, pues me pasó a retirar momentáneamente de la escritura, no digo no volveré, porque sé que lo haré. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que cuando regrese las vea por aquí. Cuídense mucho.

QDTB.


End file.
